Tears of ecstasy
by SoulHook
Summary: As Octavia can't get her lover Vinyl to accept her fetish for forced sex... Bon Bon can't get her lover Lyra to at least punish her a little... LOVE STORY WITH STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Crimson preludes

**Crimson preludes**

As a last stroke forced out the final tone from the strands, a light gray mare let go of her cello's neck, raising the bow in her other hoof to signal the end of her performance. Hundreds of ponies in the crowd before the wide scene applauded in unison, causing a pattering only rain could imitate. The mare with her dark gray mane and tail, dressed with a bow tie around her neck, stood up on all four and tilted her head down in a most dignified way, showing her gratitude towards the ponies who so humbly had agreed to see her solo performance with her favorite instrument.

However, the ponies in the crowd were all truly amused to behold this talented musician showing what most other ponies never could achieve, her greatness was without doubt the highest. But with her indifferent expression still decorating the light gray lips, the mare known as Octavia von Clef born in a rather distant part of Equestria, walked behind the big, red curtain...

"Beyond impressive as always, miss Octavia! I'm always more then happy to see your performances whenever I'm given the chance to!" a random unicorn stallion from the middle levels of the Canterlot society commended as he swirled the levitating wine glass next to him.

Octavia had relocated herself in the cocktail lounge, surrounded by other ponies enjoying the fine drinks at their disposal from the buffet. However, she had decided to skip those expensive liquids with small amounts of alcohol. After all, she was here to perform and then socialize with class, not enjoying the evening like a regular party.

As the stallion took a little sip with his pouting lips, the light gray mare was forced to listen some more. "But I'd say, miss Octavia, would you..." he said before the mentioned pony cut him off without mercy.

"Von Clef..." she stated with a weak glance from her light purple eyes. "P-pardon?" she was responded from the unicorn stallion almost jerking his head back, causing this certain mare to cock an eyebrow. "My name iz Octavia von Clef, but I vish tu be pronounced only az 'Von Clef', if you might find humbleness in your vay of zpeaking..." the dignified mare with her accent said as she suddenly stared into the stallion's eyes.

Momentarily frozen but none the less quick to respond, the unicorn in front of Octavia snapped out of his little surprise with an embarrassed grin. "Why, of course, miss Oc... Von Clef! Of course!" he repeated and was about to pronounce his next word when the gray mare simply smiled like happiness had struck her heart. "That ez much better!".

They talked for a little while, temporarily getting accompanied by more ponyfolk who wanted to congratulate Octavia for her excellent playing on the cello. There wasn't a moment where she didn't at least smirked at every pony passing by for a word, thus furthering her reputation as the most pleasant mare there was at the concert house.

She saw them all, noticed their personalities and motives of being present at her show out of any. All carefully selected words to make her feel better about herself. Her response was always to be humble and modest, showing the mare nopony saw during her time on the scene. It made everypony happy to know there are such noble personalities left in this world, bringing even more satisfaction to their upper class minds.

In the end, she was finally left alone. Her apology was that company awaited her during this time of the day. Her cello was already packed up behind the scene, so getting it and then walking towards the grand exit of the big concert house was simple as every note she had played today.

A refreshing night's breeze was Octavia's first feeling, soon accompanied by her eyes opening up to see Luna's pale moon lightening up the clear, dark blue sky. After just a moment of admiration, she glanced down on the street beneath her. Most of the streets in Manehattan were asphalted with sidewalks, but not this one. Due to the historical value of this old building she just had exited, all the previous and current mayors of this town had decided to keep the entire street in its old ways, never to be changed. Those cobblestones would always be there...

"Octy! Over here! Over here!" a voice yelled out, causing the fine, gray mare to glance at her side. What she saw was something that always would be there too... always.

"Great performance, Octy! You really rocked those ponies' socks! Heh, or should I say monocles? Aha ha ha ha!" the snow white unicorn with her streamed blue mane and heavily tinted sunglasses went on like the whole town was her stage. The loud, white mare walked closer on the sidewalk to reach the rich and well-bred mare. This pony known as Vinyl Scratch had just violated the only law Octavia had in the social game. Her dark gray eyebrows arched for just a slight second, then returned to leave one of them simply cocked as the smile grew wide on her lips.

"Oh, Vinyl... you never zeem tu improve your use uf vords..." the light gray equine stated and turned towards the DJ-mare. As their eyes met from just a meter's distance, both smiled widely. When half of the distant was left, they got up on their hindlegs and embraced each other in a hug. But it was way more then just a friendly hug, because instead of resting their muzzles on each others shoulders, the snouts collided.

And now the rich ponyfolk exiting the concert house could behold as the two mares expressed their love in a quick kiss with barely the lips. They dropped down again on all four, still looking at each other with warmth. "Really, Octy? Still scared of what everypony will think if they found out that you're a fillyfoo..." Vinyl tried to say before a well-placed fore hoof was pressed to her lips.

Octavia's light purple eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment even though her intentions were of the serious kind. "I have a career tu nurture, Vinyl. Poniez don't take zuch thingz easily in my country nor among ze upper class..." she responded to Vinyl's disappointment for a moment. That until the mare with her accent decided to lean a little closer towards the white muzzle and whisper.

"But ze biggest reason vhy I'm doing thiz ez because I don't want tu loose you..." she ended and leaned back again. The white pony felt heat bellow her wide shades, falling slightly more in love with her marefriend just to hear those words.

But the moment couldn't last much longer as the air cracked thanks to another voice in a short distance. "Hey girls! Glad we found you!" a female unicorn called out to the two mares.

Both turned around and witnessed the presence of another set of females, enticing Vinyl the DJ to flash her happy smile again. "He-hey, girls! There you are! I thought you had left without us there for a moment" she replied to her friends.

"Aw, we wouldn't do that. Aside from congratulating Octavia for her fantastic play, we all have the same ride to catch back home after all" the unicorn with her lime green coat and pale cyan mane with some strings of white known as Lyra replied with a chuckle afterward. "Yeah, we can't leave our friends behind just like that..." the cream earth pony known as Bon Bon with a navy blue mane and a pink stripe added more out of reluctance, like she was a little embarrassed.

Octavia chuckled, showing yet again her excellently trimmed social side to her lover's friends. "There ez no need tu thank me, I just do vhat my talent zays" she answered and gave the cello resting next to her a little glance. "Like we all do, but hey... I'm freezing out here. Whaddya say we hurry our flanks back to our rooms?" Vinyl said and gesticulated some shivers through her legs while looking at all the three other girls who seemed to agree...

* * *

><p>There wasn't much talk during the little trip back to the hotel both couples had rented for their short stay in Manehattan. Octavia had her mini-concerts to go on every now and then, playing short pieces of music to keep up her name as a 'von Clef', the heir of Equestria's most respected musicians. It was her duty since birth to one day take over the family name and carry on the legacy to her future foals. A very long tradition with roots since the very founding of Canterlot rested on her shoulders.<p>

Vinyl was simply here just because of the very mare walking next to her with the big cello case clenched with the handle between her teeth. It had been a complete accident how they met. A long, harsh road with many trials and tests she had been forced to go through just for this mare's sake. Why she did all of this? Well, whenever her eyes landed on that beautiful, light gray mare, her heart seemed to have a mind of its own. She smiled every time she thought about it, glad that her battle for this mare was not in vain. Now she could walk next to her and know that their feelings were connected, even if nopony except for Lyra and Bon Bon knew about their secret relationship.

And why were Lyra and Bon Bon here? Well, the short story was that those two ponies were lovers too. Fact was that Vinyl and Lyra were friends, often hanging out on the clubs whenever the young DJ searched for a gig. One day, the lime green unicorn had seen a beautiful earth pony, but shy as she was, a favor involving being introduced to this fine pony was asked from the white mare. And before anypony could tell, the wingpony Vinyl Scratch had succeeded to melt those two equines together, forming a loving couple ever since a year back. And since Lyra was a musician too, she was very intrigued to have been invited to Manehattan's old concert house.

And thus, Vinyl, Lyra and Bon Bon followed Octavia to her play, either enjoying the show or simply growing mad from boredom. Those two pairs knew where they had each other, and thus decided to stay on the same hotel on Octavia's behalf. Being a von Clef didn't only include status among the upper class, a significant wealth was also at her side whenever needed. A simple message to her mother would do to get more then enough bits for all expenses.

When there wasn't much walking left along the sidewalk to the hotel, the white DJ halted for a moment to use her magic and flipped out a pack of cigarettes from her side, quickly put one in her mouth and brought a lighter to it, inhaling the defiling smoke donw her lungs. In an instant, she had already fallen behind several steps from the others, thus hurrying in a quick trot to catch up.

Octavia glanced at her lover, locking her sight on the small stick between the white lips before turning back her head. It ached a little in her neck because the cello was always heavy for her, and walking distances with this case was no easy task even if this was the shorter kind of distance. The pain didn't go unnoticed, but didn't get enough attention either to bring away her neutral expression...

The walk through the chilly night of Manehattan was over, and now all the girls could finally see the large building six stories high. They were all except Octavia very impressed when they arrived here yesterday and saw the large building. An impressive work of bricks and filled with dozens of windows, all giving each room a strain of light during the day. However, the darkness wouldn't allow any of that. The only thing they all could see was the big letters on the front side of the hotel saying 'Grand Hooves' which was the name of it.

"Phew, finally!" Lyra exclaimed and looked at her lover who kept the silence alive. "Yeah, felt like an eternity to get here" Vinyl added even though she knew they had only been walking for about five minutes. Her cigarette was burned out and thus fell to the ground, shortened and dying with the small remains of glow.

The entrance had a porter next to it. The fancy looking stallion with a decorated red suit and cap threw a quick glance at the group of mares approaching the door. In usual cases he would have asked if they were going to order or if they had room keys so he could guide them to the correct place of the hotel, but seeing the light gray mare with the big cello case in her mouth made him silent and still like a statue until Bon Bon and Lyra went in first. "Good night, my ladies" he said and nodded to the kindly replying mares. But when Vinyl and Octavia passed by, the greeting was different. "Good night, my lady and miss von Clef!" the words became from his male voice.

The pony who had her last name mentioned felt the urge to look at the sturdy porter, scanning his head to see all the details. But without the stallion's notice, she had already turned her head back to the glass door being held up by the DJ. "C'mon Octy" she said in a pepping tone, still smiling from her heart. Octavia didn't say anything, she just walked through, putting the blame on her case for rendering her unable to at least smile back.

The warmth was a welcome thing for all the mares, and as they walked on the red carpet with decorative patterns along it, all the lamps in the ceiling light up the long hallway leading to the reception. There they saw another earth pony stallion dressed in a red waistcoat over his white shirt. Behind him was an enormous number of keys hanging on small hooks all over the wall, and in front of him was the desk with a whole bunch of stacked papers in several piles. It was apparently his task sorting them out right now. After just an equally quick glance like the one from the porter, the receptionist returned his focus on the papers he sorted out after reading them.

"Busy guy I guess..." Vinyl said after leaning her head to her lover's. The answer was still nothing, not even a nod or any facial expressions...

Right after the reception were two ways to go any further if you wanted to reach the suites: stairs to the right or elevator to the left. Lacking doubts, Lyra walked up and pressed one of the buttons to call for the elevator.

Without any further ado, the ding-a-ling came after just a second, signaling that the metal doors opened. All four ponies went inside and suffered the social torture of awkward silence through the ride, soon walking out again once the elevator had stopped on the second highest level. The carpet covering the entire floor was navy blue just like Bon Bon's mane, giving a nice change while they walked out in the hallway. All doors were made out of carved plywood, the walls were striped with two vaguely changing tones of beige, and the ceiling had the exact same kind of lamps like the reception floor.

Whilst the other mares looked around for no specific reason, Octavia waited for them to go, and the second later, she could now set her mind on finding number 120: her and Vinyl's room. Suddenly, Bon Bon and Lyra broke of, walking the other way. "Well, See you girls tomorrow!" the lime green mare stated with a happy expression before turning away. Vinyl waved back with a fore hoof and did the same, following her love to their room down the hall.

The light gray mare finally saw her room, almost all the way down the hall. After dropping her cello case and flipping up the key, she could push the door open before grabbing her instrument again for the last time today. As Vinyl walked in, the door closed and locked.

Bon Bon and Lyra had reached their room too, virtually in the far end before the corner leading to more rooms. Both mares walked inside number 142 and locked the door behind them.

It was at that moment all ponies who held their masks could finally drop them...

* * *

><p>The hard cello case with its invaluable content was placed next to the drawer standing right next to the door Octavia walked through. It was a hard thud symbolizing low control of strong emotions, something Vinyl noticed when she aimed straight for the four poster bed. "Tough crowd or what?" the DJ with her styled, blue mane asked as she jumped up on the white sheets, laying her body to rest on her stomach while looking carefully at the light gray mare entering the bathroom across the room.<p>

She was gritting her teeth a little with heavily arched eyebrows expressing frustration. But even if Vinyl only could hear her muffled voice from the bathroom, she knew exactly what expression the earth pony wore. "Those Manehattan poniez are despicable! Alvayz making zure your zmile ez there. And ef you vould drop et for just a zecond, they azk ef you're disappointed!" she said in an angry, complaining tone while she ripped of her bow tie.

The white unicorn rolled her eyes, fully aware where this moment of talking would lead like so many times before. "Yeah... they are pretty stuck up..." she answered to Octavia's great displease. "Ztuck up? Those arrogant, zycophantic, and not tu mention dizgusting poniez unly valuez otherz after the size uf their vallet ur history. A collection of Zelf-centered Дикс and влагалища all uf them!" she cursed in her native language.

Vinyl didn't know much of that language, but she knew what her lover just said. It was after all much more fun learning foreign swearwords then actually learning the more common phrases. "Well, I can imagine how it is. I was once at one of those expensive and snobby dinners as a filly too" she replied and looked in the upper corner of her eyes as an eyebrow cocked.

That line didn't brought much comfort to Octavia's mind. "Uh really? Une dinner? Vhy don't you come back tu me and complain after zpending your ENTIRE LIFE vith dinnerz, partiez, invitationz, and mettingz uf that class, Vinyl!" the earth pony mare virtually roared out while struggling with whatever she did inside the small room.

"Zay une vord vrong during those and you're marked az either a fool ur a potential zlut! Hah, vho knowz how many ztallionhoods those zmiling deceiverz have zucked just tu get their titlez?" Octavia said with more anger and stared into the bathroom mirror reflecting her eyes radiating heat while she worked on her hindlegs.

And at that moment, the unicorn saw the end of this angry show a little earlier then expected. As the confident smile enhanced on her lips, one of the wardrobes from the earth pony's location opened and closed with loud slams. "That's why you have me, Octy. I don't care what you say or what you do around me... you're still my little cellist" Vinyl stated and crept up to rest her head on one of the soft pillows next to each other, smirking as the mentioned mare finally leaned with her fore hooves pressed to the bathroom wall.

A couple of heavy breathes, then a more pleased smile. "Yez... Vinyl. Et doesn't matter vhat I do in front of you. There ez alwayz that zilly zign uf happiness on your lips. First I vas convinced you only liked my zocial zide..." she said before the unicorn in the other room continued.

"... so you told me that it was nice meeting me and then walked away like I was a homeless pony begging for money. He he he..." she chuckled.

Octavia couldn't back her own giggle, remembering that very moment they met. "Yez... I judged you immediately, fully convinced you vere like everypony else who just vanted to brag about being a pony vho slept vith a von Clef..." Octavia recalled while fumbling with some strains.

The unicorn broke her silence. "Bwa ha ha ha! I don't give a buck about your family name! All I brag about is that I, Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ PON-3, is nailing the most intelligent and sexiest piece of earth pony mare there is in this world. And letting my friends go unknowing of exactly who it is gives everything a little... spice!" she ended and glanced at the door opening to the secluded room where her lover's shadow could be seen.

The light gray mare smiled even wider, letting go of the wall she leaned on and walked up to the open door. "Oh ho ho... little Vinyl, you're making et zound like..." the foreign equine said as she walked out. "... it'z you vho's in charge".

Fishnet stockings on all legs squeezing her coat. A tight, black corset out of fabric slimming her waist and chest. A small collar around her neck. Her mane loose and hanging over the shoulders like she already had a wild night. And to top it off, a red double-dildo out of rubber in her grinning mouth.

Vinyl discovered all of those things in the exact order, slowly changing her confident smile into a nervous frown. "At least I wish I did..." she uttered as the other mare walked closer with her bedroom eyes turned on...

* * *

><p>In another room, number 142 to be more precise, Lyra stood in front of a resembling four poster bed with thoughtful eyes. "She really is a great cellist that Octavia. She really proves that her last name is 'von Clef' with those talents" she stated like it was something disappointing she just mentioned while locking something around the first poster of the bed.<p>

"Is there really that much value in your family history as a musician?" the cream earth pony asked and followed her lover with her eyes. The lime green unicorn chuckled to add an ironic effect. "Are you kidding me? The von Clef-family has ancestries reaching back to the founding of Canterlot, which means they were famous for their musical talents already back then. After just a few generations, the von Clefs had become Equestria's most famous and respected musicians personally entitled by princess Celestia herself. As a von Clef, you simply can't get any closer to the royal throne without being an heir to it..." Lyra explained while walking over to the other post, doing the same clicking noise to it with her fore hooves.

Bon Bon stared with a raised eyebrow at her, slightly confused. "Wow... how can you know all that?" she asked and kept following the mare as she walked to the third bedpost. "As a former student in music, I've learned a lot about it through the history. And the von Clef-family is a must to know to even get a c minus in class..." the unicorn ended and finally made the clicking noise around the last bedpost. "Huh... talk about a legacy" Bon Bon mumbled for herself and checked her surrounding with curious eyes.

Sadly, Lyra heard her. "Yeah... such talents are way out of my league" she stated as the sad frown almost broke from her face, something the earth pony quickly noticed. Her concerns immediately responded to that, however.

"Aww... who cares about that? Vinyl might have a talented musician..." she stated the second before her lustful eyes struck the unicorn. "... but she doesn't have the best lover in Equestria" Bon Bon added after the short second of pause to get her marefriend in a better mood, which she succeeded with.

Lyra smiled with a blush, gladly realizing the comfortable truth as she looked down on the cream earth pony with a smile.

Laying on her back in the center of the bed. Four ropes connected between the bedposts and her legs. Gently stretched so she hardly could relax. And to make it worse, a long bullwhip laying next to her.

Even if it took some dedication, Lyra looked at all the details before locking her eyes with Bon Bon's. A playful smirk tried to land on her lips, ending up as a nervous grin. "With the... most... er, naughtiest... slave there is" she said which caused the other mare to shake her head in disapproval.

"Not 'naughty slave'. I'm your 'poor victim'..." the tied pony whispered from the corner of her mouth to not break the ardor like they were being filmed. Lyra shrugged, still grinning as she reluctantly grabbed the bullwhip's handle with her teeth...

* * *

><p>In the darkened room with its light put out of duty, a strong and rapid squeaking echoed from the warm bed soaked with pony perspiration. Vinyl without her glasses panted so intensively that she didn't have time nor air to moan, enjoying the fat piece of fake cock inside her wet love hole. The white forelegs were crossed around her lover's light gray neck, only gently squeezing the darker mane to not make it uncomfortable.<p>

"C-come on, Vinyl... z-zstruggle a little... f-for me..." Octavia whispered as she kept pounding her pelvis against her receiving love mate, beating furiously to truly strain the toy stuck inside her tight inner walls and Vinyl's. Her forelegs dressed in fishnet stockings were less gently pressed to the white shoulders, pinning them down like she was forcing this scene to happen. "I'm... hah... hah... hah... ugh... hah... hah... t-t-tryin', Oct... hah... Octy..." she responded with her lungs trying to escape through her throat.

It was weak, but she succeeded to raise both her hindlegs and try pushing away her giver. Sadly, it was so effortless due to the extreme satisfaction that she likewise could have laid still. Octavia bit her lover lip, forcing even more of the hard toy between their wet areas inside them both. Finally, the unicorn jerked her eyelids, feeling the tall thing ramming her deepest core a bit too hard. "Ow... Octy... n-not... ouch! So... ow! Ow, O-octy, it... aah! H-hurts..." she whimpered without getting any concern from her violent lover.

The earth pony mare suddenly lowered her muzzle to press it against Vinyl's shoulder, but instead of the expected kissing, a mean nibble send a wave of pain to Vinyl's brain. "Ouch! Octy... s-stop it! It hurts!" she responded, patting the light gray neck as her mood started to die.

Sadly, the repeatedly mentioned mare kept insisting. She did this for a reason and she knew it eventually would work. Thus, her nibble to the soft throat became a pure bite, sinking her teeth into the pony flesh beneath the white coat. "Aaahh! Octy, stop it! Octy, stop! Y-you're hurting me!" she finally yelled when a tear was about to break out from her scarlet eyes. A flow of adrenaline pushed by the rapid waves of sweetness passing through her body, giving her power to finally fight back and unwrap her forelegs to grab the earth pony's head and push her away.

And at that moment, the thrusting mare stopped slowly, released her painful bite to Vinyl's neck and backed away. Her purple eyes were annoyed and tired, but her skills in hiding emotions concealed the disappointed look and replaced it with regrets and sadness. "I... I'm zorry, Vinyl... I got carried avay..." she said instead of what she really wanted to say, knowing that it wouldn't help even the slightest.

The mentioned unicorn laid a fore hoof over the bite mark. It wasn't bleeding, but it would definitely leave an ugly wound tomorrow. A chuckle escaped. "Eh... he he he. It's okay, Octy... j-just try to not go so far next time" she replied with a weak smile.

Octavia narrowed her eyes for a second, soon changing it to a cute little glance. "Let uz ztart over... but a bit more gentle?" she asked while carefully using her right fore hoof to caress the blue mane with its cyan stripes. It's bearer could finally smile from her heart through her blood red eyes. "That sounds good" the answer became as she knew what was going to happen.

The beautiful mare gently lifted her flank and slipped out the soaked sex toy, threw it away on the floor and then slid down the white body to end up between her lover's spread hindlegs. The DJ licked her lips and tilted her head up to look down at the now sweet and tender marefriend restarting this lovemaking. "Mhh... yeah, that's good" the unicorn responded to the first lick while the gray forelegs grabbed her hips.

Octavia worked good, her tongue lapped up and down along the pearl stuck on the top of the pink lips. With a slowly growing grin and lolling tongue, Vinyl finally felt more soak extracting from her almost sore marehood. She was really just an inch from loosing the interest recently, but now she was more then willing to see her pony eating her out. "Awww... yeaaahh..." she said and finally rested her head on the warm pillow again, extending her forelegs down to press Octavia's head into her needy flower.

With no resistance, the cellist closed her eyes and allowed her entire snout to get smothered and soaked with love juice. So instead of lapping, she now opened her lips fully to devour the entire white bulb inside her mouth, flickering her oral organ between the fleshy lips and gently pressing past them to enter. "Ahhh... oohhh... yes, that's good... haahhhh..." the enjoying unicorn moaned as she began to play with the loose, dark gray mane in her hooves.

Octavia sucked with her lips to get a constant stimulation to every part of the sensitive marehood as she had widened the slit with her invading organ. However, she knew exactly where to go just for her lover's sake.

Penetrate and dig deeper in the tight cave, swirl around to widen a little with the unicorn jumping between moaning and cooing. Then she pressed her tongue up inside the warmth, feverishly going deeper to the correct place.

Vinyl, feeling exactly where Octavia's tongue was, didn't need much time to realize exactly where she planned on going. And at the exact same second as the earth pony had hit the spot, the unicorn flashed her eyes wide-open when her heart stopped in a split second.

"Ooohhh! Ohhh, ohh, ohh! Octy! It feels... uggghh... sooo b-bucking good!" she pierced the air with, releasing her lover's head and instead burying the forelegs under her pillow. However, Octavia wasn't done yet. To make this even better, she flickered her tongue as much as possible on Vinyl's g-spot and lowered her upper lips to expose the hard pearl. Then she let go of the right thigh and used her vacant hoof to intensively rub the unicorn's other special spot. The reaction couldn't be anything else but explosive.

"Oohhh, my goodness! Ugh... gahh... uh, uh... it-it's too much, Octy! Imma... imma... going... ugh... ahhh... oh, MOTHER OF LUNA! YE~ES!" Vinyl finally roared out in a lustful groan echoing out in the entire hallway as her pleasure maxed up. The white pelvis was forcefully pressed up in the light gray muzzle, ending up with the female DJ leaving her rump hanging in the air

A small stench of mare-love covered the giving pony's tongue. But when the second squirt came, she felt her mouth getting something to swallow as a better quantity of the musky nectar poured into her mouth.

A moment of quick afterglow allowed Vinyl to tense all her muscles, showing her complete satisfaction being fulfilled. After several seconds, the white legs relaxed to rest on the bed again, giving Octavia the ability to emerge from them and sit up. Her chin had a few stains of the sweetness so it felt appropriate for her to at least lick it up before doing anything else. Then, she sighed and laid herself next to the unicorn, staring up in the ceiling with an empty expression.

Vinyl wanted to enjoy the bliss, but she knew that something was out of order with her lover. She turned her panting muzzle to the light gray pony, frowning her eyebrows with a smile. "I'm sorry, Octy. You know I'm not really much into... well, rough stuff" she apologized and reach out a fore hoof to touch the dark mane.

The caressed pony didn't answer, but her thought sure did surrounded this whole situation. In a moment, she sat up and took of her stockings, threw them to the floor before going for her tight corset. When she finally was stripped naked, she unfolded the sheet to her part of the bed, quickly laid down and pulled the soft overlay over her body up to the neck... while turning away from her marefriend.

"There ez no need tu apologize, Vinyl. I am ze pony who zhould du it..." she answered without trying to further this anymore.

Sadly, the white mare didn't had the same idea. "It... it's alright! I've told you that, sweetie. Everypony has their own fetishes, but ours just don't... connect, or how I should put it" she said while getting under the wide blanket too, taking Octavia's previous position in staring up at the ceiling once she could feel the soft cover over her body.

"Next time et vill perhaps not be zo easily forgiven..." the earth pony mentioned without making the slightest facial expression.

Vinyl furrowed her eyebrows and glanced sideways. "What...?".

After the sigh, Octavia regretted going into this. But since she started it, she had to finish it. "I can zee I'm loosing more and more control uf me every time ve make love. I vant you tu be zatisfied, but ze riskz are great that I one day might actually hurt you for real during our intimacy" the concerned mare stated and glanced at her recently worn clothes laying in a messy pile on the floor.

"I'm tired nov, zo you ove me an orgasm after my meeting tomorrov" she finally ended casually like what she just said was nothing too serious. At least she wanted to think that.

The unicorn kept looking at the dark mane, and for once she didn't really felt like spooning with Octavia at all. Those words made her feel some fear, so instead, she just said something simple.

"Yeah, okay. Good night... Octy..." she ended and turned around, obviously creating some sort of shaft between her lover and herself. Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable ambiance in the room, even when they both fell asleep...

* * *

><p>In the other room located further down the hallway, there where two ponies with their own situation not too unlike their friends'...<p>

"No, please! Not like this, Lyra! I don't want it like this!" the tied Bon Bon yelled with suffering crawling out from her mouth. "S-shut up and take it, you pathetic whorse!" the lime green unicorn yelled and threw back the long whip, forcing it to crack through the air and hurt the defenseless pony's tummy, hardly leaving any scar behind. "Aaahh! P-please, Lyra! Why are you doing this to me?" she yelled in response, struggling in vain to break free from the hard cuffs around her fetlocks. The ropes just tightened every time she tried to move.

Lyra arched her eyebrows while climbing up in the bed, glaring at her sad little pony carrying the most frightened expression. She dropped the bullwhip to her right fore hoof and sat down next to her love. "You're too stupid to know even if I told you! Just shut up before I... er, snap your.. jaw in half! Yeah!" she exclaimed as a sweat broke from beneath her horn.

Bon Bon's eyes stared with narrowed eyes filled with dread, mortified to be in this position where she couldn't even protect herself. Truly pathetic and degraded in the hooves of a merciless rapist like this unicorn.

"No, Lyra! I love you! Please... stop hurting m-me, I beg you p-please!" the cream pony sobbed, begging for this to end while squirming her neck and sniveling a tear.

Like it was an obsession to see grief, the mentioned unicorn grinned. Her mean intentions struggled to further, bringing the idea of dropping this useless tool and use her bare hooves instead. "I know you want this... badly too" the mean lips uttered as their owner leaned over the tied prey looking sideways with a crimson blush. After a single gesture, one of the green forelegs reached down between the spread thighs, aiming to place an ungentle hoof on a very sensitive spot.

"Nooo! Lyra, no!" Bon Bon pleaded for the last time before her sexual stimulation could begin. The hoof didn't began kindly, instead initiated with a hard slap on the labia, summoning more ache to it's receiver's mind.

"Aahh! Ohh... why, Lyra... I thought you... you loved me... why... ahh... ooohh..." she cooed in the end when the pain subsided into pleasure. That slap was all there was before a certainly more tender treatment occurred: soft slides, kind rubs and nice massage.

In an instant, Bon Bon was ripped away from her grunting whines and dropped the character. She stayed silent for a second and then looked down at the pony between her hindlegs.

There she saw a crying Lyra with trembling lips, spilling a tear as she returned the confused look from her lover. The hoof was still touching the earth pony's private parts, carefully moving all around them to bring comfort instead of pain. Her wet eyes spoke of deep sorrow in seeing her mare like this, breaking more salty water down the cheeks. "I... I DO love you, sweetheart..." she said as her forelegs began to shudder.

And in that moment, Bon Bon frowned in a disappointed sigh, rolling her eyes in the process. "Ugh... Lyraaaa..." she extended the last word to mark her annoyance over failing to keep playing.

That caused the intended mare to react in even more sadness. "I'm sorry, baby! I... I tried, but I just... just can't do this to you even if it's just a game! I can't hear your painful voice! You're doing it too realistic!" the unicorn stated and threw herself over the tied pony who's legs were still spread wide. In a soft thud, the two bodies shared each others warmth, ending up with the mare on top to lock her forelegs around the pale neck.

"Please forgive me! Please forgive me-he-heee..." Lyra begged with her own sobs as she rested her muzzle on Bon Bon's shoulder, crying out her grief over not being able to give her lover what she wanted. Sadly, the female with her back resting on the bed just sighed again, understanding that this was a bad idea after all. "It's okay, Lyra... it's okay..." she responded in a frown, knowing what would come next while looking at the lifeless tail from the mentioned unicorn's behind.

"C-can't we just... you know, do it... with regular love? Without any games?" Lyra asked and nuzzled the soft neck she wanted to feel, smirking in hope her wish would come true. Her hopes weren't in vain, because Bon Bon smiled. "Of course we can, sweetie" she answered even though she actually wanted to argue there about what's love and not.

Lyra felt relieved, thus smiled heartily and kissed the warm neck. As she lifted her head up, a little flow of magic glimmered from her horn, unlocking all the cuffs on the four posters and on the cream fetlocks to let her mare move freely again. The ropes finally rested on the bed, fully disconnected from their prisoner so she could put her fore hooves on the lime green cheeks in front of her own.

"Mmmhhh..." they groaned in unison, enjoying each others lips and curious tongues cuddling in saliva. Fore hooves wrestled around to place new grasps around shoulders, moving down to the flanks. Sweet rubs on the three pieces of candy decorating the cream rump, soon becoming soft grips to hold up Bon Bon's nether. The hindlegs placed themselves firmly around Lyra's waist, pressing the awaiting marehood so she could kiss it with her own.

The fat, nether lips met, cuddling in the moist dripping between them as the lime green hips kept grinding slowly. Lyra exposed a little crimson beneath her eyes when her pearl made contact with the opposite one, enjoying the feeling of her lover's source of arouse touching her own. However, this only brought her to a little more intensive hunt for passionate kissing, thus swirling her tongue to engulf herself in deliciousness.

Soon the gentle rubs became humping, rocking Lyra's body over her lover in a slow pace. "Mhmmhmm!" the unicorn responded to her own work, quickly disconnecting the muzzles before planting her muzzle again to Bon Bon's.

The cream pony wrapped her forelegs tighter around her pony's neck, releasing louder muffled moans inside the mouth she wanted to take a piece from. She surely wanted to feel physical love now, so embracing the only thing she knew her emotions spoke to became a serious must. And as the humping slowly developed into rather gentle thrusts, the working mare couldn't keep the contact anymore, thus broke of the sensation by moving her head to the soft shoulder, nuzzling deeper with a hot panting.

"Bon Bon... I love... hahh... you so.. mmhh... much!" she stated while arching her eyebrows due to the exert her brain experienced, still rubbing her warm preciousness with all her might. The mentioned mare just panted with faint gasps and loving moans every now and then, continuing to run her fore hooves all over Lyra's back while awaiting the finishing touch.

The unicorn worked harder for each moment she felt her climax building up in all its glory, flushing her cheeks redder as her a quiet whimper sneaked inside the receiving mare's ear. But in a flash, the so recognizable voice tensed with the last jerk. "Hahh... haahh... ugh... B-BON BO~ON!" Lyra cried out" LYRA~A!" the earth pony yelled at the same time, colliding the words with her lover's echo.

A lustful panting with Lyra arching her back up like she was howling, and then the glistering soak dripped down from their connected love spots, giving Bon Bon the initiative to show her never ending love for this by grinding back with her pelvis, coating her marehood with more soak.

"Haaahh..." the lime green unicorn exhaled before collapsing over the soft body. She grew a smile with closed eyes, enjoying that this ended so well. "Wasn't... wasn't that nice, sweetie?" she asked and finally opened her sight to see the returned smile. "Of course it was... I love you, Lyra" the reply became from the cream lips, bringing a true satisfaction to Lyra's mind.

Now when the act was over, both ponies got up from the bed, quickly helped each other to change the sheets they rested on, then finally killed the lights in the room before slipping down in the newly made bed. After swiftly getting under the blanket, Lyra crept closer in the darkness to lay her forelegs around her love, cooing in relief when she felt the obviously approaching answer in form of two other forelegs placing themselves around her neck.

Lyra sighed with a smile and laid her head on Bon Bon's chest, enjoying the sound of her lover's heartbeat. She had made many sonnets and other kinds of music before, but there was no better sound for her then to hear this steady rhythm keeping her beloved pony alive.

And the mare who blessed Lyra with this gentle beat closed her eyes too, putting aside all the discomforts she had experienced today even if they weren't that many. However, her real problem wasn't what had happened during the day. The true culprit for leaving her mind in this regretful state was the fact that she had lied, just like so many times before.

As Lyra innocently could enjoy the afterglow in her dreams, Bon Bon frowned while arguing with herself if she really should have faked that orgasm of hers...

* * *

><p>The light hallways were silent, revealing the fact that almost everypony was laid to rest for the night. But one sound kept breaking this peaceful air: a light yellow colt with a green, short and loose mane walking through each and every hallway with his cleaning trolley, carefully pushing it forwards while looking in every corner if something needed to get picked up while on his way to this floor's restroom. He carried a white hat with a fitting white shirt, marking that he was just one of the casual cleaners of this hotel.<p>

When passing through every room between 120 and 150, he kept his casual smile while silently mumbling one of the many songs he so easily had memorized during lunch breaks and after work. His singing tune did its best to imitate the real rhythm and keep the pace.

"I'm not the one, don't put your problems on me~e... I'm not the one, you know I'm not your kind...".

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

Hiya everpony! And welcome to my new installment "Tears of Ecstasy"! The next chapter of PL will be up next, since the voting ended on that!

This chapter... you might find a little different from my earlier ones, and that's because I'm working with something else then characters we already heavily know. Thus, this story required some quick introduction to each and every main character. I don't know how long this story will go, but since I HOPE I've been able to show signs of each characters' flaws, there will be enough chapters to at least look deeper into them as the story and plot keeps progressing.

And speaking about story plot, It might be easy this time to see what's going to happen. But even if so... you never know of my outcomes ;)

So to cut it shortly: this was pretty much a pilot and/or introductory chapter to this story about Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bon Bon and their life as lovers. And I BEG YOU to tell me your opinions about this. Tell me why it's good, tell me why it's bad, tell me why I should get stabbed in prison for writing this or WHATEVER comes to your mind!

Whaddya think of the characters, the accentz, the descriptions, the annoying fact I'm going to use references to musical arts in each chapters, and what else I can't come up with now?

Until then...

Brohoof on ya all!

"**Not your kind" is made and own by PAIN. I do not own this song, so please support the official creator.**


	2. Before I forgive

**WARNING:** this chapter contains RAPE and ASPHYXIATION! Don't read this if you don't like it. You HAVE been warned!

_Previously: Octavia is an heir of the von Clef family from a foreign country, Vinyl Scratch is your casual DJ on the coolest parties and also Octavia's marefriend, Lyra is a musician and also friend of Vinyl, and Bon Bon is Lyra's marefriend who has no bigger interest in music. Both couples are experiencing problems in connecting love and sexual fetishes, something that might cause trouble between their loyalty to each other during their trip to Manehattan..._

Before I forgive

In a flash, Vinyl's scarlet eyes opened as she felt a chill crawling up along the spine. She was still beneath the blanket, resting peacefully until now when a horrible feeling tainted her sleep. But the curtains were already pulled away from the windows, letting the sun lit up the room in a sweet morning of spring. After the obligatory yawn, she sat up in the bed and noticed she was alone in the hotel room. Her memory failed to serve for just a second before the obvious realization striking down.

"Mmh... right... early meeting with... uhh... some musicians... or whatever..." she mumbled in her newly awakened state, hardly being able to remember her own name if she hadn't been fed with it for her entire life. She scratched her blue, streamed mane and looked over at the alarm clock next to the bedside table. Quarter past nine in the morning. Octavia would be back in the early afternoon, so that meant Vinyl had to find company somewhere else during breakfast and lunch, if she even had the energy to care.

With another yawn, the white unicorn jumped off her unmade bed and strolled to the bathroom, taking a long and steady look at her mane in the mirror. Her expression didn't agree to the idea of perhaps skip fixing it. "Ugh... seriously? I forgot to wash out the gel again? Now that's what I call a rat nest..." her tired voice uttered in annoyance when discovering the messed hair forming a rough bush on her head. Even her horn had problems being visible in the sticky and still dried out sea of blue chaos.

Her dedication to fix it only needed a moment, then the tip started to glow slightly. She looked down at the white sink and focused on the brush. "Nah... I don't wanna die in pain yet" Vinyl stated rather quickly to herself and put it away again. Another glance, the shower cabinet with it's rigid curtain carrying pattern of white and blue stripes which Octavia had used before she left for her meeting at the concert house. "Yeah... that's a better idea, little Vinyl...".

After letting go of a smirk when remembering exactly which other mare would use those words, a frown replaced the slightly satisfied expression. She still remembered her lover's words, and they were true.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so easily forgiven next time. Vinyl had known Octavia for a year and a half, a relationship they've kept secret from everypony except Lyra and Bon Bon. It was not a big deal for her, she understood really fast that the party she met that light gray mare at was for snobbish ponies who only judged others after the size of their wallets and how many treats they DIDN'T eat during parties.

"Do ho ho! I'd say, old chap!" Vinyl imitated while pretending to push up a monocle over her naked eye. A weak chuckle echoed in the small cabinet once she stood inside it. A slight piece of magic pulled the curtain to hide her. "Now let's see... uhh... what?" she continued to talk to herself while looking at the shelf attached to the handles of the shower. A collection of different shampoos, conditioners, soaps... with names she didn't even could pronounce, all belonging to Octavia. An annoyed eyebrow cocked on her forehead as she sighed. They had only been her for two days now, and if Vinyl even would have suspected this to happen, she certainly would have placed her own shower apparatuses somewhere else.

But then she discovered one flask among all those, her own and regular shampoo without any fancy name or wall of text explaining details she didn't know she didn't care about. The beautiful glimmer of unicorn magic caught the bottle, lifted it together with the shower neck from its holster and opened the little white container.

A nice quantity equal to the size of a hoof poured over Vinyl's blue mane, slowly eating into the natural disaster in order to dissolve all filth. In the next moment, she got up on her hindlegs so her fore hooves could be used for other purposes. As she kept massaging her hair, a sneaky thought called memory entered the unicorn's head.

* * *

><p><em>It was that fateful day when she had arrived to the wrong address for a party in Trottingham. There she was, standing in front of a fancy concert house with a wide arsenal of mixer boards and her own personal creation of techno, dubstep, and hardstyle, carrying a confused look on her face as she looked on the paper with the address again. Before her own rage could take over, a stallion wearing the most fancy black tuxedo she ever had seen walked up looking at her with a slight amount of disgust.<em>

* * *

><p>She smirked as her hooves were done with the shampooing, taking this whole visit to the shower into the next step. The handle controlling the levels of warmth and cold turned by it's magic grasp, letting a nice, warm beam of water rain down on her mane.<p>

The warm water traveled down along Vinyl's fine body, soaking her white coat as the shampoo poured down from her head. The warmth was nice and gave a good comfort to her surrounding. Condensation covered the ocean blue tiles, absorbing the overwhelming heat this unicorn preferred the most. The curtains dragged towards the center of heat like a magnet to metal. Her breathing elevated a little as the next set of memories played on.

* * *

><p><em>Being mistaken for a hoodlum, Vinyl spend a good five minutes with the dandy stallion arguing about what the hay he meant that she should get lost before the guards would be involved. In the heat outside the early winter cold, a light gray mare approached from the main entrance...<em>

* * *

><p>"Mmhh..." Vinyl groaned in hearty smile and leaned back on the blue tile wall, caressing both her cheeks with her fore hooves when she remembered the awesome beat her heart skipped when she saw the beauty walking out. Her hooves made their way down her wet coat, gently rubbing every part of her chest before walking further down to the white tummy...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The light gray mare just stood there for a moment, watching the scene about to get more violent with physical contact then just verbal insults. Vinyl cooled down in an instant, locking her rare eye color behind those shades at the source of her new interest. The stallion noticed where his opponent watched in silence, thus turned around only to gasp in shock. It was the young madam Octavia von Clef herself, and in order to show his respect and somehow some submission, he acted like it was a reflex when stepping aside.<em>

_The mare known as Octavia walked down the wide and few stairs reaching several meters out to the left and right, gracefully moving her body like an expert in natural beauty. Slow but steady, Vinyl's mouth opened a little more for each step the other pony took to get closer. And when she finally stood just a hoof or two away, the purple eyes scanned all the big boxes the disoriented DJ had brought with her. Then... she separated her gray lips to ask who she was._

* * *

><p>"Ooohh... that accent..." Vinyl mumbled to herself as the white forelegs wrapped her own body like she was being hugged around the waist. Soon The hooves rubbed her a little more intensive around the hips where her foamy substance ran down, covering the cutie marks so she could rub it into them. She felt the nice signals, short but warm pulses telling her brain it was a good feeling once her hooves reached to fiddle her flank. "Aww... yeah!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vinyl couldn't speak due to the extreme flash her mind just went through after seeing this walking beauty with her sexy accent. Her tongue couldn't obey, so some incoherent splutter came from her mouth. Octavia cocked an eyebrow and quickly asked if she was drunk.<em>

* * *

><p>"I was drunk on you, sexy lady..." the unicorn now getting her body continuously showered from the nozzle levitating above her body whispered in ecstasy. In the rain of hot water, Vinyl dragged her hooves all over the white body that was her own. Each slide over her wet coat excited her further as the image of her beloved mare took place more clearly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like thunder had struck from above, the white mare shook her head and giggled in an embarrassed scratch to her neck. After gaining the courage to look straight into Octavia's eyes, she explained that she probably must have gone wrong. The earth pony agreed and glanced over her shoulder, exposing her entire mane hanging ever so beautifully over her neck.<em>

* * *

><p>The wet strokes kept ravaging Vinyl's body. They increased in speed when she suddenly couldn't control herself over seeing that sexy dark mane her lover had one and a half years ago and still does. A shiver moved up to her spine again, vibrating in a cold way to tell that it was time for more. After a quick glance like Octavia did at that time, the blood red eyes saw one of the flasks of fancy soap she knew her lover always used. It was her scent.<p>

* * *

><p><em>An awkward silence remained once Octavia turned back her head and scanned the pony before her again. Her facial expression didn't show much else then a lack of interest from her side.<em>

_With an impulse to further this conversation, Vinyl reached out a hoof while trying to turn on her coolness. Sadly, she only had time to say her entire name, Vinyl Scratch, and her nickname, DJ PONE-3. Then, the light gray mare smirked and said it was nice meeting her... before turning around without shaking the hoof given and walked back inside._

* * *

><p>As the nozzle was moved aside with its purifying water temporarily turned off, the moist and sticky substance poured down on Vinyl's flat, equine chest as she squeezed the bottle gently with her hooves. The cleaning soap traveled down to her tummy, continuing down to the thighs with its chilly touch. A sensual moan escaped the showering unicorn as the water she already wore forced the soap to travel down further. The bottle levitated back to the shelf before she gathered some of the remaining stickiness on her hooves and started to rub her body carefully.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The DJ was left alone in the cold with a frozen pose. It only took her a few seconds, however, to understand that she just got rejected in the most humiliating way without getting a direct attack. When she had absorbed what just happened, she also realized that the blush on her cheeks didn't disappear. This mare... this earth pony mare... rejected her like nothing. Sure, she beautiful, but that personality was worse then the most snobbish pony she'd ever seen. A thoroughbred, stuck-up, ignorant and not to mention bitchy mare who only knew how to respect her own kind, if even that.<em>

_It was at that moment Vinyl asked herself why she so desperately wanted to run after her..._

* * *

><p>"Because she was the hottest mare you'd ever seen and heard, you dumb-nut!" the unicorn spoke out with a louder voice as she covered her shoulders with the gooey soap. She sighed deeply and finally exposed the blush on her cheeks when the hooves moved down over her body and went for the thighs. The caressing had become lengthy touches, every soft inch of her well-shaped body had to feel the nice stimulation. Her moans didn't go without a grin anymore<p>

* * *

><p><em>With just a shred of hesitation, the white unicorn looked at her stuff packed in three boxes and enchanted them to levitate right behind her. Vinyl trotted up along the small number of stairs and looked up at the big, wide-open door where she saw the somehow interesting mare walk past. A decided step later and she could now feel the warmth of the big room filled with different kinds of upper-class ponies passing through in their own sense of grandness. The boxes she had brought with her were stacked up on each other and placed right next to the door, now her search could continue.<em>

* * *

><p>Vinyl gasped in the steamy air. Her hooves had found her sacred grounds, the last spot she hadn't coated in soap yet. A little whimper forced itself out through the lips enjoying a soft nibbling. Vinyl opened her eyes and looked down, pausing the lustful grin as she inhaled deeply before the next tender touch. But when the image of Octavia kept chasing her, there was no possibility for another reaction then an explosive one. Her hind knees trembled, her stomach tensed and her teeth began to truly chew on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The big room had three different doors leading to either a hallway, an even bigger room, or the entrance to the concert ball room. Using her wild guess and secret 'ability' to smell attractive mares on a mile's distance once she'd seen them, the door to the right leading into a hallway felt strangely correct.<em>

_Without any further hesitation, the white unicorn had found her way past a countless amount of paintings and small statues decorating the fancy walls painted in a pink red shade. Each decoration received a strange look from the DJ as she kept following the sense telling her to continue. The hallway was virtually empty aside from another mare wearing a pompadour dress who walked past with a standard, snobbish snout in the air._

* * *

><p>A little interruption in the hot sensation wrapping up Vinyl. That mare was not even close to Octavia's sexiness and irresistible accent. But when the next part came up, she could smile again while rubbing her sensitive sweet spot. A squishy noise from her inner fluids combined with the soap filled the air. Her cheeks grew redder for each moment steadily walking towards a nice satisfaction. At the same time, her magic turned on the shower right above her slippery body...<p>

* * *

><p><em>And suddenly she discovered in the hallway that somepony else walked out from a door carrying a less typical but still resembling symbol for the little fillies' room. The white lips arched into a grin when Vinyl saw the attractive mare turning her way from the restroom. In the next second, Octavia flashed once her eyes saw the white thing standing in her way just three hooves away.<em>

_With a less welcoming and significantly more annoyed tone, the light gray mare stated that she thought they were done talking. But Vinyl just smiled while scratching her fore hoof on the carpet, she couldn't admit the fact she already had been smitten by interest for pony she didn't even knew the name of._

_However, her self-confidence knew how to handle reserved and shut-in ponies if they were inside her radar. So she stared at the purple eyes from a tilted position with her head, adding the sexy touch for a perfect confrontation at this moment. But before she knew it, Octavia walked away again..._

* * *

><p>"You... hahh... ignorant... ahh... b-bitch!" the unicorn exclaimed in the shower with her breath high up in the lungs. A warm and refreshing downpour brought all the cleansing soap off her body in wide gushes. And all water searching down to the warm marehood got squeezed inside it by the hard working hooves spreading Vinyl's labia while rubbing the most important part of her flower. "Yes... yes... ahh... Octavia... s-speak... to me!". Her voice cracked for just a second as she recalled that foreign voice...<p>

* * *

><p><em>What Octavia didn't know was that her new admirer had a really stubborn personality. She kept walking down the hallway, ignoring whatever this unknown pony had in mind for her. Sadly, Vinyl kept walking behind in a slightly respectable distance, hoping to catch at least this sexy mare's name. After hardly a minute, the grand concert room was the new location Octavia had led them both till. The white unicorn felt thrilled by all of this. She used her most fail-proof ways of seduction, used her sexiest and still discreetest way of swaying her flank, tried several ways to walk before the other mare without causing a scene... all in vain. She had in other words never felt so tempted to keep trying.<em>

_Finally, when the two females had walked a few steps in the alley of vacant soft cushions for all the viewing ponyfolk to sit on while watching, Octavia twitched an eyebrow and stopped. Her voice carried a signal for Vinyl to stop following her. But what her voice said had a very opposite effect._

_Since they were practically alone in the almost empty room Octavia felt safe to say what she wanted. Thus, she stated the facts that she 'knew' were true. That Vinyl was just a pony who didn't know what landmarks she walked on right now, that there was no way they should talk or even look at each other again. That there was a reason for why she left from the very beginning._

_The unicorn tilted her head, using a silly smirk to enhance the fact she didn't know what this earth pony talked about. It was then the name finally got revealed from the light gray lips, Octavia von Clef. It was a name few ponies in the world of music didn't know of, and this heir of the respectable family knew for sure that her admirer's real intentions would see the the light of truth now._

_Vinyl cocked an eyebrow after hearing this. Sure, she knew who the von Clef's were, but she didn't understand how that was a valid argument for why they couldn't talk to each other again._

_When Octavia realized that Vinyl wasn't even the slightest impressed or effected by her words, she raised an eyebrow. She asked why, only to be answered by a devious smile. Vinyl didn't actually know what was the deal with that. Yeah, even she could imagine what fancy and famous life Octavia lived through, but it didn't really change her look at her... at all._

_The light gray mare snorted and turned around, doing her best to keep ignoring this little odd acquaintance she never asked for from the beginning. But Vinyl was stubborn, thus continued to follow..._

* * *

><p>The white fore hooves' pace had increased into a rapid motion. All the warm water squished out from Vinyl's preciousness. Her moaning resembled a dying animal struggling for the simple taste of air. And just when the last key from Octavia's voice hit Vinyl's imagination, she slid down along the ocean blue wall down to the tiled floor as the sweet orgasm shook up her body. She jerked her trembling hindlegs in a failed attempt to escape the intense sensation striking every part of her mind and body.<p>

"Aww! Ye... yeah..." she mumbled without trying to do anything else then enjoying this pleasure she happily had brought upon herself. But this wasn't enough. No, she wanted to feel the electricity moving though her body, she wanted to enjoy the throbbing pulses ravaging her brain, she wanted to extract more love from her sexual orifice while thinking about her beloved pony. She wanted to cum again...

* * *

><p><em>If there was any ability at all Vinyl had mastered, it was being more stubborn then ten mules. And thanks to this eternal patience just to get the goods, Octavia actually began to listen even if with just a weak ear. They gently walked along the carpet leading up to the scene where the earth pony wasn't really supposed to reach. She had made all her performances today, but this was the only way she could have taken in order to get away. However, she quite soon understood that there was no idea struggling anymore. Yes, she felt even more sure about what to do now.<em>

_Once they've reached the scene, Octavia sighed and turned around and asked once and for all why Vinyl did this. The unicorn didn't even need a second to answer that. Putting things bluntly was also another qualification Vinyl had excelled in, so she thought there was nothing wrong at all about telling the truth that she wanted to buy Octavia a drink at the local bar just because she looked like she deserved it for having such beauty and awesome accent._

_The earth pony mare widened her eyes in shock and slight disgust. This was truly the most hirsute and rude pony she'd ever met. Not to mention the most annoying and stubborn too._

_Still, Octavia actually felt a little enticed to the idea of just leaving this place she actually despised most of all and do something... a little out of the upper-class..._

* * *

><p>Vinyl had only been outside the shower for a couple of seconds. Wet hoof prints were left on the floor as she returned with a little useful thing in her magical grasp. She had kept it in her suitcase all this time, but now she certainly felt it was necessary to use for her own purposes while she still carried the scent of Octavia.<p>

A dildo with the exact same light gray colors like Octavia's coat. Her most precious inanimate belonging only challenged by her loudspeakers and mixer board. Whenever her lover couldn't be present during Vinyl's need for intimacy, this 'little' thing with fourteen inches of nothing but plastic love was always there for her stimulation. The shower turned on again, soaking Vinyl once again even though she couldn't get much more cleaner then she already was.

She levitated the thick toy up to her muzzle. A gentle lick from the base up to the tip so she could taste the fine plastic coated in warm water. Her fore hooves moved up to touch it, stroking up and down like it was an actual stallion she pleased. And she wouldn't have minded if Octavia was a stallion, it would just include a possible improvement in their sex life. Suddenly, the image of her marefriend transformed into a stallion rutting her while she had the dildo deep up in her other hole began to shape itself. And just like an instinct, her hungry mouth couldn't resist the urge to surround the mighty illustration of a male's pride with her lips...

* * *

><p><em>Octavia considered for a moment, rubbing her chin while staring suspiciously at the insistent unicorn trying to treat her out for a drink. She had a strong feeling about where this was going, but so far she had only received good and rather impressive signals from Vinyl the DJ. And speaking of which, before she even should try to come up with a decent response, it felt necessary to at least know this unicorn's name.<em>

_Vinyl laughed and reminded Octavia that she already had mentioned her name but gladly did it again, something that brought the shadow of a blush to the light gray cheeks. After just another moment of thinking, Vinyl had just earned herself something that could be interpreted as a date..._

* * *

><p>"Mmh... hah... you couldn't resist me... could you now, sweetie...?" the once again aroused unicorn said after letting go of her toy, leaving nothing but a strain of spittle between it and her tongue. The warm water tore the strain to pieces, forcing her to swallow the whole thing again. Letting go of a lustful groan, she forced the light gray dildo into her mouth and sucked on it like a baby pony would do to a nursing bottle. Due to her need, a strong concentration of saliva gathered up in Vinyl's mouth, dripping out when the head of her toy went a little to far down.<p>

It was way more moist then it had to be in order to slip easily inside the white marehood, but Vinyl just couldn't control herself when she imagined this to be Octavia's actual dick, which she enjoyed to her heart's content. She started to slowly thrust her head, moving up and down along her sweet rod of ecstasy while recalling the major event of her first meeting with Octavia...

* * *

><p><em>Vinyl walked with her most satisfied smile to the bar with the foreign mare. There wasn't much talking during the short trip through Trottingham, but once they'd reached the destination of Viny'l choice, Octavia decided to ask why they suddenly were inside a bar filled with nothing but mares. The DJ shrugged and answered that she thought it would be the best of choice, here they wouldn't get disturbed by annoying stallions... or colts THINKING they are stallions.<em>

_The cellist didn't want to, but she truly agreed that it sounded like a good idea. After another set of minutes, they had ordered their drinks in the cozy filly-fooler bar and sat down at a table in the corner. Octavia wasn't used to the kind of music they played or the kind of ponies who were here, but since the volume was at least a little tolerable and the crowd rather indifferent to their presence, she could live with it if this company of hers knew what she talked about._

_They both looked at each other for a little while, carefully scanning what they sat in front of right now. Vinyl was already infatuated by the earth pony mare, seriously dedicated to at least make this into a one-night stand if nothing else. The cruel truth was however that Octavia wasn't even close to that idea. She knew that the odds were good for it, but she had already walked this far so why not try to enjoy this as far as possible before rejecting the hay out of this cocky unicorn._

* * *

><p>Vinyl used all her oral strength to suck her prized toy one last time. With a loud pop and a small stench of spittle flying away from her mouth, she panted in the renewed ecstasy. The warmth her shower brought, the very sight the dildo gave, the white flower aching for a taste, all this and a little more to finally force her into submission by her own sexual arouse. It was time now.<p>

The magically shrouded rod levitated out from Vinyl's grasp so it could float down to a way more sensitive place which her fore hooves already had been to. Only this time it was going to be so much better. She leaned on the wall and held up her right hindleg, exposing her soaking wet treasure to invite the hard dildo.

* * *

><p><em>Using the method of showing interest, Vinyl wanted her date to tell about herself while sipping the alcoholic drink in her glass. Octavia wasn't interest, and instead cut off the white unicorn mare to ask HER a few things instead. For starters what Vinyl had in goal with all of this. The addressed DJ didn't expect to get such tough resistance, but she was none the less prepared for such a sudden turn of event. Thus, she took a couple of gulps from her glass before going on...<em>

* * *

><p>"I wanted to… do you... s-so bad! I want... wanted that body... so much and I... didn't even... knew why!" Vinyl yelled in the warm rain when the hard toy teased her dripping labia by circulating around it, rubbing the lips and casually separating them. It was not only water, but a good quantity of love juice too that fell down to the wet tiles she stood on.<p>

The thick spear of pleasure finished the foreplay and went straight to the main event. In one powerful push of magic, the scarlet eyes widened once the beating muscle inside her chest accelerated to unbearable levels. "Ahh! Ohh... yes! Aahhh... mmmhh... oh, Octaviaaaa!" she roared out between each groan escaping her throat. Her inner flesh could only widen so easily thanks to the very thought of her lover doing this to her. A thrilling experience spreading her thick nether lips apart to the point that she wished that they could be tighter so she truly felt it to the max.

Her pink pearl didn't go unnoticed either. Thanks to the size of 'male Octavia', every little millimeter of her warm and soaking wet love opening had its own share of sweetness and physical treatment beating everything senseless. Thoughts not involving dirty or sexy images were removed, she only wanted the sweet imaginations of Octavia covered in perspiration and red cheeks inside her eyelids. Her gasping grew more rapid and almost everything stopped to matter at all. The earth pony mare with her mane loose, resting on the bed panting with pleasure, caressing her body and frowning while mentioning Vinyl's name over and over again...

* * *

><p><em>Vinyl told her a mild version of the truth, that she found Octavia very attractive and even more interesting due to her self-confidence and ways of dejecting ponies. The earth pony let go of a snicker, believing she had this unicorn around her hoof. Feeling playful, she actually took a little sip from her own drink too, fully aware there was alcohol in it. Vinyl giggled, believing she had this earth pony around her hoof. None of them knew how resembling their thoughts actually were.<em>

_The night went on, and part by part, the two females had consumed their current drinks. Vinyl felt a little hesitant to the idea of ordering another round, the pure opposite to what Octavia thought. The unicorn would soon learn that her company was a weak drinker, half a glass of premium Trottingham liquor was all needed to get her out of the refined ways in how to spend a good time. While Vinyl grinned in satisfaction, the light gray mare ordered another round of what they just had... on the Clef's tab._

* * *

><p>The thrusting had developed into a more serious manner, forcing Vinyl's to hold up her hindleg even more as her pleasure took the upper hoof. She felt it deep inside her, slipping in an out to summon her strongest cries of love for every second she could enjoy this nice and kind penetration. Her pink walls carefully squeezed the inanimate object serving as a source of consolation for the fact that she couldn't have Octavia down there instead. But this was good too, of course. If not, she wouldn't have panted so hard and willingly thrusting back. Her moans went louder and lengthier, proving what pleasures she lived through.<p>

"Hnngg... aahhh... oh, yes... yes... yes... uhh... ah! Ah! Ohh! Ughh..." she jumped between the edge of orgasm and resistance to prolong her moment. She didn't want to cum just yet...

* * *

><p><em>It was not too far from midnight. The two equines leaned over the table they shared, leaving nothing but a few inches of distance between their snouts while looking deeper into each others eyes. Two glasses were Octavia's limit, and now she wanted to find out another thing in her undeniably drunk state: why didn't Vinyl take of her shades? The unicorn grinned in an embarrassed blush and looked away.<em>

_This was her ace in the hole, hiding her eyes behind the thick shades to add a little mystic aura around her. It always worked, especially if her victims already had consumed a few drinks. And minding how influenced Octavia already was, she could already prepare another spot in her trophy room._

_Vinyl used the lie of saying that it was her special secret and something she didn't dare to show anypony unless they make her feel REALLY comfortable with it. To her own big surprise, Octavia frowned like she truly adored it. And truth was, her less sober personality really did thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard. Vinyl froze up, heavily unprepared for such a strong change from her company. Octavia froze too, locked in a state telling her to obey emotions created by a temporarily infatuated personality._

_Vinyl lost her track, this was no hunt for a one-night stand. By seeing that adorable expression Octavia suddenly used, her cheeks exploded with crimson as her even redder eyes beheld this astonishing mare. Something clicked... seriously clicked._

_None of them regretted this. And before they knew it, their snouts were closer then an inch to each other, playing with their warm breathes from the lightly separated lips. Vinyl had lost her sense of hunting and replaced it with captivation. Octavia had lost her dominant and mean plans, switched them out with the role of a caught prey._

_And then their lips finally connected..._

* * *

><p>Vinyl only needed another second to reach her climax. She had struggled valiantly to hold it back, but now was the best time of them all to let go. All the images of what happened later that night, how they abandoned their regular ways for each other, how kind and sweet Octavia was, how...<p>

"So this es vhat you're doing vhen I'm gone, Vinyl...?" the light gray mare who stood in the door frame said while looking straight into the shower cabinet without its curtain covering the showering unicorn.

The mentioned pony felt the power of a hundred fears kicking away her balance, causing her eyes to open wide in shock as she fell down to hurt her precious behind on the slippery floor. Her magic lost focus and accidentally turned off the shower nozzle and dropped it to the floor. After yelping in pain from the hard landing, she could hear Octavia's mean snicker from seeing all of this. To put it straight, it wasn't appreciated by Vinyl.

She rubbed her sore flank and threw a painful glance at her lover who decided to walk closer from the bathroom door after locking it properly. "Here I spend ze entire morning going on a meeting vith annoying ponies, vork hard to keep my official reputation strong even though I hate it, struggles through ze entire day vith a smile... do you knov vhy I do that... my little Vinyl?" the approaching mare asked after her series of statements with a devious look in her eyes.

Vinyl frowned in a sort of fear, believing she had pissed of Octavia for reasons she didn't know of. The answer came, however, once the beautiful cellist just had to take a single step to get inside the shower. Her devious eyes became a deadly glare radiating disgust and hate.

"... Because I can alvays expect that you vill be there at ze end of the day to comfort me vith your hungry body" she virtually hissed and walked inside the cabinet, soaking her hooves in the process in front of the frightened Vinyl.

An ambiance called uncomfortable and uneasy filled the small, quadratic area they now shared. It was only made for one pony at a time, not that Octavia cared even the slightest. She enjoyed the fact that the little defenseless pony with her scarlet eyes just sat there in front of her forelegs. "But vhen I come back because ze meeting ended early... I catch you enjoying yourself vithout me" her voice changed to a disappointed but still hostile tone. Then, she inhaled through the nostrils and arched her eyebrows even more. "... Vhile using my soap too".

Vinyl wanted to gulp there, but now she knew exactly where this was going. The 'game' was one.

"Tell me, my love... am I really... no good at pleasing you?" she finally asked, revealing the true power behind her glowering eyes. At that moment, Vinyl felt confused. "But... Octavia. I thought about you! And I'm still in the mo..." she had time to say before a violent and wet fore hoof covered her mouth. "Shut up, you little ungrateful vhorse!" Octavia stated with a harsh tone, flinching the poor unicorn she now pushed into the wall "It's been a horrible morning, zo I've decided to cash in that orgasm you ove me. Just shut your pretty mouth before I 'accidentally' hurt you...".

The other fore hoof reached down to grab the dildo still stuck in Vinyl orifice, but it wasn't to pull it out. "Aah!" the white unicorn yelled out in pain when she felt the tip of the toy hitting her deepest core. It wasn't pleasant, it wasn't even the slightest comfortable, it was just scary and hurtful.

But knowing that she owed Octavia this, the white mouth stayed shut even without the gray hoof's help. She could only sit there as the dildo dug deep inside her before getting ripped out again in an instant, bringing out more pain. "Does this feel good? Huh? Does it, you little suka?" she roared out while keeping her usual habit of only swearing in her foreign language.

Vinyl shook her head, acting just the way her lover wanted it. Thus, her reward was to hear a little snicker in the same moment her favorite toy was shoved inside with a brutal touch again. Her eyes widened and her mouth yelled. She had already lost the ability to hold back tears and relax her forelegs, now struggling by bucking her hindlegs weakly while trying to jerk away her head from the fore hoof sealing her mouth. Octavia loved it...

"Oh really? Not zo fun anymore having your little toy ripping your slutty hole, huh?" she scolded her marefriend and twisted the dildo carrying her own color. This was just the beginning of the punishment, after all. Her hoof covering Vinyl's mouth would soon get a new mission... right now.

In a quick move, Octavia pulled away her fore hoof from the white muzzle, only to charge it straight into the equally colored cheek. A bruise was born on it in the background of the unicorn's yelp. And at that moment, Octavia could finally feel her own pleasure awakening when the sight of her lover's tears after the mean punch appeared. This was definitely something she had been looking forward to the entire morning, even though they usually save this for late nights.

The same gray hoof pressed up Vinyl's throat to the wall, smacking it up while the other one kept shoving the hard rod up her ravaged preciousness. Octavia breathed deeply, enjoying every second at the cost of her pony's health and comfort. The pressure was gentle, only summoned to keep the neck firmly in place to the hard tiles.

Vinyl had however already lost her mood to participate in this. In usual cases, she would just bite the bullet and think of a better moment with her love, reminding herself why she did this. But it wasn't that easy this time, not after what Octavia said to her last night. That it perhaps wouldn't be so easy to forgive next time. It could only mean one thing, and she didn't approve it at all, it was just beyond her imagination of what horror really is. Something she wanted to avoid forever and ever after.

As the mean thrusting continued to bring discomfort to Vinyl, she opened her teary eyes and looked at the dark gray mane before lowering her scarlet eyes to the brighter tone. She could still speak without problems. "Octavia. Please... I don't want to... I.. I don't... want to!" she increased her voice from begging to demanding, showing that this was going from a game to something far worse.

Octavia felt her climax approaching when hearing that...

With a sinister grin and still arched eyebrows, she kept staring into her lover's eyes, burning with passion to continue this so she could get what she wanted so much. Suddenly, a higher pressure was added on the white throat, suffocating all pathetic noises from the puny vocal cords, just like the violator wanted. "Yes... beg, you disgusting son of a vhorse! You've brought this upon yourself!" she screamed with the eyes of a madpony melting Vinyl's inner emotions of security and love. This was not Octavia one and a half years ago, not even close.

Focusing all her physical might, she started to struggle for real, actually trying to break free from this nightmare. Her hindlegs started to kick violently, her forelegs grabbed Octavia's foreleg stuck to her neck, and her entire body started to squirm for everything she was worth.

But with no success, the weak and terrified muscles had no chance against the cellist's unrecognized might. Thus, she just held on to the gray foreleg in vain and her hindlegs kicked thin air without even scraping their intended targets. Octavia started to pant intensively, this was getting good for her now, way better then she had imagined it'd be this time. So without even the slightest thought about stopping, she slipped out the utterly soaked dildo and flipped it to point up at her own flower.

A stronger squeeze to the white neck, asphyxiating every bit of the warm air. More noises from the light gray mouth. Vinyl felt panic inside her head, screaming at her to struggle and squirm even more before she'd... die? Would Octavia actually try to kill her lover just for the sake of her own pleasure? It wouldn't be so easily forgiven, no it wouldn't be so easily forgiven... no it wouldn't.

"Ghhuu... hrrgghh... rho... crhhvi... ahrh" her strangled voice tried to say in fear. She tried to say her lover's name. Her most beloved and dearest pony of them all. She didn't want to die, especially not by her hooves. She wanted to love her and be loved back. She didn't want this.

Octavia grimaced every now and then, her body jerked when she saw the horrified face of the only pony that ever had impressed her, that ever had loved her for who she was, not for her title. She couldn't help it, she wanted to see this wonderful spirit on the edge of life and death, she had to see and feel for herself how it was to be on the road of loosing her love.

The hoof pressed harder, ensuring that it only would take a few moments from now on before Vinyl would die. The voice kept repeating, doing its best in an increasingly mortified rate to beg for mercy. Her fire of life burned low, slowly dying as the forced sex brought out the anguish everypony had inside them. Vinyl was about to learn that fear truly was her best friend, it was currently the only thing that wanted to keep her alive...

Octavia groaned and twitched, enjoying the hard stimulation her slit received from Vinyl's toy while her eyes became tainted with the sight of a dying being. Yes, she was dying. Yes, she was about to disappear forever. Yes... this turned Octavia on more then ever. The suffering, the torture, the fear of death, the brutal and unforgivable act. This was her way.

The thick dildo had spread the gray lips apart, walked deeper inside to touch every spot she knew was good for her. Her tight inner walls embraced its visitor, hugged it so hard to milk out ever inch that was inside her. And when she finally looked into the eyes of the silent and hardly moving Vinyl, she felt all warmth crawling up her body, teasing her brain in an instant when the imaginations and made up realities united to take her to that special place in the entire world.

Octavia's sweat broke from her forehead.

Vinyl's heart was just a second from stopping.

And then, in the blissful moment of a perfect stimulation, the earth pony mare grit her teeth as her eyebrows frowned. Vinyl slowly extended a shivering foreleg towards her love, unable to even touch her face once she couldn't stay alive anymore. All lust and desire gathered up in the light gray body and exploded when her female nectar poured out from her orifice of love... and released Vinyl's throat exactly the second before she truly was doomed...

Sitting in the corner of the steamy cabinet, Octavia enjoyed the afterglow to the sound of Vinyl's gasping. She had escaped the clutches of death thanks to the early ejaculation of her lover just because it had been a while. However, when she looked at the almost suffocated pony laying flat on the tile floor, she developed concerns, understanding that what she said yesterday was true.

She was really that close to do something unforgivable. She almost actually killed Vinyl just for her own pleasure.

A few minutes had passed, the dildo was laying next to Octavia and had been there an equal amount of time since her orgasm. It was the best, a thing she wanted to do more then just this time. But she was even more sure that this unicorn wasn't open for that idea. However, she had to talk to her.

Leaning a little forward while embracing her hind knees in her sitting position, the cellist gulped to give herself a last moment for the best words. "Vinyl... I knov I vent to far this time even though It..." she explained just a second before the mentioned mare cut her off like nothing. It wasn't with words or gesticulations.

Vinyl just gathered all her strength after the short moment of resting, got up on all four legs... and walked out from the cabinet. "Vinyl..." Octavia tried again without any success. The unicorn had with wobbling legs, due to the lack of oxygen, reached the bathroom door and unlocked it with her fore hooves. "Vinyl! Vait, please listen to me!" the earth pony tried again, raising her voice to show that she really wanted to talk about this. But once again ignoring the accented voice, Vinyl walked through the hotel room, trembling with a hanging head while she reached the door. "VINYL!" was the last thing she heard before the door slammed after her departure.

Defeated and brought to solitude, Octavia sighed while facehoofing, realizing too late that this had left a stronger mark on Vinyl the she even had imagined from the start. How could she even think that she would stay and listen after almost getting KILLED? Octavia deserved to be alone, she deserved to feel regrets, and she agreed to every part of it. It would take time before Vinyl even could look in her eyes again.

It was just like that moment one and a half year ago. And she hated herself for saying it at that time. Now, she could only curl together and suffer her mental pain...

* * *

><p>In room 142, Bon Bon and Lyra had a visit from the most awkward silence there was while sitting around a little table in the kitchen of their hotel room. It was small and only came with a freezer, a microwave, a few cabinets on the wall and a sink hardly able to fit plates in it. But if they wanted some more, they just had to get down in the cafeteria or the restaurant of the hotel, where they could get anything between main dishes from deserts all on the expense of Octavia's parents.<p>

However, they felt like taking a regular breakfast of daisy sandwiches from their own little bag they had brought for the travel from Ponyville to Manehattan. This was the last they had, so it would serve perfectly for a good and healthy meal. But the aura between the two equines was everything but good and healthy.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Lyra asked before taking another bite of the sandwich in her hooves, looking with deep concern at the cream earth pony wearing a less satisfied expression. "Yes... everything is alright. Nothing wrong at all..." she replied, still looking at her own treat resting on the plate.

Lyra knew she was a little too naive, but in this case she knew that something was wrong even if she couldn't put her hoof on exactly what. Was it that she bored her with the story of von Clef? Or perhaps the sandwiches she had made personally wasn't good enough? What else could it be?

The lime green unicorn was way more naive then she thought, and Bon Bon was fully aware of it. She didn't mind ignoring her problem, but she also felt it would be really nice to clean the air with some truth about last night. It wasn't the first time Lyra had failed with the little 'game'. And the saddest part was without doubt that Bon Bon wanted it to be more then just a 'game'. If her true wish could become true, it would be to have a really, then she meant really, brutal and merciless act of forced sex. It would be like rape, with her being treated like trash, a worthless piece of whorse who's only existence was for the pleasure of her violent lover. Beating, wounds, a little blood, some disarming while she struggled to get away for the sake of the ardor and ambiance...

That imagination she just pulled through her head made her smirk a little on accident as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite, unintentionally sending a signal to Lyra that everything really was okay. The unicorn swallowed her piece of bread and daisies, returning to what she actually wanted to talk about.

Her own grimace of a glad pony revealed itself as she put down the half-eaten treat on her plate. "By the way, wasn't it fun last night?".

Bon Bon widened her eyes as the piece she had bitten off instantly fell down her throat and got stuck there. She dropped the sandwich and beat her own chest until she could cough it up in her mouth. Lyra flinched in shock until the earth pony finally got up the piece after a violent series of pounding with her fore hoof. "Oh my goodness! You sure you're okay?" she exclaimed in horror of that something bad had happened anyways. Was it the sandwich after all?

The cream mare swallowed the sticky and mangled bread again, successfully getting it right this time. She panted as her forelegs pressed to the small table with its cloth of differently colored squares, this had taken too much on her nerves now, she had to do something before this conversation went from bad to worse.

After catching enough breath to talk, Bon Bon looked straight into her lover's terrified eyes. "Lyra, I think...".

She didn't have much more time to say anything before the was a knock on the door. Both ponies looked at the door opening from the kitchen where you only could see the bedroom which was the biggest part of their hotel room. Both then looked at each other, waiting for the response any of them had the opportunity to give now. Finally, the earth pony mare tilted her head towards the noise of disturbance. Lyra knew that signal, it meant it was okay for her to go and open.

After a quick trot from her chair through the kitchen to the door in the bedroom, she cleared her throat and brought up a wonderful smile on her lips before pulling the handle on the door. As she now had found out who the visitor was, and what condition she was in... her smile quickly turned upside down.

There she was, a shivering unicorn carrying a nasty bruise on the left cheek, a wet mane and coat, a mark from a hoof on her throat, and minor balance problem obviously connected with her heavy panting and utterly mortified and frowning scarlet eyes. Lyra gasped in shock once again, enticing Bon Bon to cock an eyebrow from the kitchen.

"Oh, no! W-what's happened to you, Vinyl? Were you assaulted? Where is Octavi..." she kept asking until the white mare carefully held up a fore hoof to stop her from saying anymore. As the other unicorn was silenced, the DJ could speak. "D-don't... just... don't. Can w-we talk outside?" her puny voice stuttered in a pleading tone. Lyra bit her lower lip and thought for a second, then realized quickly that her friend was in desperate need of help. In the next second, she looked over her shoulder. "Sweetie! I'll just go on a little walk with Vinyl! I'll be back soon!".

"Okay!" the recognizable voice responded from the cozy room. At that moment, Lyra walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Vinyl was in no condition to walk on her own, so as soon as the lime green lyrist had turned to her friend, she was greeted with the weight of a grown mare falling over her. Lyra yelped but managed to catch the heavy body over her back. But Vinyl could still talk, however. "Just... get me out... in the fresh... air..." she whispered between each silent breathe.

Dedicated to help her best friend, Lyra didn't waste any time on stupid questions and instead carefully walked down the hallway with the white unicorn laying over her back...

* * *

><p>When they two unicorns had left, the door to room 142 creaked open again. A cream muzzle stuck out in the empty hallway, a snout that had seen more then Lyra knew of. Yes, Bon Bon had peeped from the kitchen and discovered what condition Vinyl was in. And minding that she probably had been in her room the entire day, and to add the fact that she didn't want to talk about Octavia... could mean some things. The mare sneaked out from her room, curious to find out a little more about all of this.<p>

But as soon as she closed the door, the elevator both ponies she knew of opened again. Her heart rate skyrocketed until she saw that it was just a cleaner of the hotel. A light yellow colt with a short, green and loose mane wearing a white shirt and cap. He had a floor mop and a bucket of water and detergent hanging from a belt around his waist, he was on his way to clean some of the rooms again. Bon Bon sighed out in relief and walked towards the door she looked for, but she had to pass him of course.

When the mare passed by, the colt gently nodded his head towards her and put down his tools on the floor in front of a temporarily vacant room. She smiled back and kept trotting down the hallway just when he was about to turn the key inside the lock and sing the new tune he had memorized so perfectly even thought the artist was from Germane and sang in his foreign language.

"Ich mach die Augen zu... Wir sind allein. Ich halt sie fest, und keiner sieht sie weinen. Sie macht die Augen zu... sie wehrt sich nicht... liebe ist für alle da... nicht für mich...".

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

Hope this chapter wasn't TOO strong for your taste, but I guess I'll find out in the comments/reviews later ^^'

I HATE spoiling what's going to happen in every chapter! But since there are so many haters, I must put a disclaimer telling exactly what the hay every update contains.

And speaking about the devil, all of you who reads this on DA have surely noticed that almost all of my chapters are gone, so I'll redirect you guys to fimfiction from now on in every update.

And yes, for all of you who knows rock and/or metal can surely find the little musical hints here and there (even if some of them requires knowledge about indie bands). As you also might have noticed, Octavia's accent has been significantly changed. And for all of you who still needs a little help to understand, here comes a quick list:

1. There are no "W" in the Russain language, so the can't even pronounce it (kinda cute, actually). Henceforth, all of those are replaced with "V" instead.

2. If you say "the" with a Russian accent, it's pronounced "tze" (it's even cuter!) so in order to simplify, I made it "ze" instead.

That is all so far, tell me if you want it differently... but I won't make it less accented :( I frigging love it...

Brohoof on ya all!

"**Liebe ist für alle da" is made and own by Rammstein. I do NOT own this song, so please support the official band.**


	3. Equine and the harlot

**WARNING:** this chapter contains RAPE and ABUSE among its sexual explicit. Do NOT read this if you find it offensive and/or don't like it. You HAVE been warned!

_Previously: after almost getting killed by asphyxiation in the shower during Octavia's game of forced sex, Vinyl flees the scene and meets up with Lyra. While the two unicorns are gone, Bon Bon who dreams of a good punishment during sex decides to check out what happened in Vinyl's room, unaware of Octavia's brutal desires..._

**Equine and the harlot**

A sunny day in the springs of Manehattan which didn't go unnoticed by the ponies in the restaurant. Thanks to the walls and ceiling being made out of entirely glass, the warm rays of the sun rained down on all the guests sitting around their round tables while they waited for their breakfast. There had been a bet inside the kitchen between the waitress stallions about who was going to get the opportunity to bring the two mares' order. The lucky winner who happened to be a unicorn carried a satisfied smile on his lips while he walked past the countless numbers of other tables to bring the two plates of food for the beautiful duo.

As the metal plates carefully landed on the table and were relieved from their magic enchantment, the lucky unicorn threw a sneaky glance at both females. In an instant, he could confirm the lime green one still had her dashing cuteness and wonderful eyes matching perfectly with her soft coat and sweet curves...

While the other one looked like she just had been beaten up and thrown into a river, judging from her wet mane and coat and the bruises decorating her body...

"What the buck are you looking at?" the white unicorn known as Vinyl Scratch asked with her most annoyed tone while leaning her fore knees to the table. A glare from the scarlet eyes with the ability to kill unnerved the stallion who now had a series of grimaces saying shocked, disgusted and frightened running through his facial expression. In an instant, he had cleared his throat and walked away without another word.

Vinyl hid her muzzle between the fore hooves, not regretting her choice of words but seriously reconsidering revealing her rare eye color like that. She just sighed and tried to not think of the fact that she actually looked like a mess with all those marks and the soaked body, not to mention feeling like a nopony without her large shades.

"Are you alright, Vinyl? You don't look very well..." Lyra the lyrist stated, using her most concerned look at her friend who sat right in front of her over the table. The kind thought only brought more irritation to the DJ's mind, even though she knew the worst thing she could do now was complaining on her for actually caring. After all, didn't Vinyl herself just asked her to come down so they could talk? In the end, she shook her head in an effort to get rid of the annoying and irrational thoughts.

Using force, the white unicorn managed to look at the lime green one and smiled. It was saddening for her to know that she couldn't fake more then she already did. "Yeah... I just needed to get out and eat, recharge my batteries... you know" she excused and stared down at the treat she had been given after Lyra's own knowledge of what her friend liked to eat.

A nice breakfast of two corn-cobs covered in butter and a rather thick layer of salt, she sure had hit a perfect score. And suddenly, Vinyl's smile had a little more truth in it.

"Thanks, Lyra..." she almost mumbled, attracting the attention from her mentioned friend who understood what she talked about. She now accompanied the white mare's glad expression with her lime green one. "Don't mention it, Vinyl. I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't even know what my own best friend liked to eat" she replied while lightly waving an embarrassed fore hoof .

That line had a healing effect on the DJ. She could already feel that she was safe, secured with company that never even would think in the ways of harming another pony. However, she wondered what her response was going to be after hearing that Lyra couldn't see herself as a good friend just because of such a silly reason. But there was no need to wonder, she had already decided to take the moment and talk. Gently scraping her hoof at the table, next to her fried salad, she took the initiative to further the thoughts.

"Vinyl..." she said without any plans on actually finishing that sentence, and the mentioned pony quickly caught where her friend was going with that single word. "Yeah, yeah... I'll tell in a moment what happened" Vinyl responded and focused some magic from her horn. The first cob levitated up from its plate, deliciously dripping the butter it was covered in. A chunk of the tasty corn vanished and left trails around the white lips.

Lyra felt her own hunger coming back even though she actually had a sandwich waiting up at the room. But due to her concerned thoughts of not letting Vinyl feel alone in any way, she levitated up a piece of the green salad and nibbled off a piece...

* * *

><p>With a light knock on the door to room 120, Bon Bon had sent the casual request to get invited by the inhabitant inside. No response, so she knocked again but a little longer and louder this time.<p>

Her patience had taken a little beating since she knew that something had happened, but what? Thus, when she understood that probably nopony was going to open, she tried the unlocked knob on the door. The wooden obstacle opened wide to let her in, something she didn't reject doing at all. Her head peeped inside. "Octavia? Are you..." she called out but stopped when she saw the light gray mare alone in the four poster bed. However, a little jolt of surprise went through Bon Bon when she saw the mare known as Octavia holding a toy made for pleasure in her hooves.

The lone mare in bed quickly glanced at her visitor who immediately blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I... I'll be going out agai..." she apologized until she was cut off again, but this time by the very mare she possibly had caught red-hoofed.

"Privet*, Bon Bon. Vhy don't you come inside..." Octavia asked with an empty yet saddened expression on her face. The mentioned pony halted with her snout aiming at the floor. She didn't expect to get invited just like that, especially not when the mare she visited was doing more private things. "Uhm... b-but... aren't I... uh... interrupting?" she asked, still looking down to not see what happened in front of her.

The light gray earth pony glanced down at the dildo, understanding what her friend misunderstood. She wasn't using the plastic tool right now, it was just resting peacefully in her hooves as she watched it. "Oh... no, no, no... I vas just studying this" she explained and stroke the long shaft before looking back at Bon Bon who still hesitated to go in. But Octavia suddenly realized an opportunity here with the unaware pony "Please, come in. I could use some company" her more soft voice asked to attract some courage from the other earth pony.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for more awkwardness than the one she experienced during breakfast with Lyra. After closing the door behind her, walking up carefully to the bed, sitting down in the corner of it, and then finally connecting with Octavia's purple eyes, the cream mare scratched her neck while smirking nervously. Her curiosity hadn't brought her to a cliff of death yet, but she sure as hay didn't want to know what the consequences of talking about the wrong subject would be. But after going this far, why not continuing?

"Uh... so... if you're not doing what I... uhh..." she caught herself going into the perfectly wrong thing to talk about. The other mare didn't change her look at Bon Bon, instead just waited for the ice breaker. Sadly, it required some good thinking from her company who now felt a little urge to just jump out the window in order to escape living with this memory.

"Ehe he he... ignore what I was going to say there..." she asked, which Octavia instantly obliged to before the nervous mare continued. "But... I was just a little worried about you and Vinyl. She... she came by just a minute ago and asked Lyra to take her out for some... fresh air" she succeeded to squeeze out of herself without stuttering too much.

Octavia frowned, fully aware that this wasn't going to be easy to explain if she wanted it out of her system fully. "And... well, she looked a little... er, roughed up... so to say. And minding that you're sitting her all alone and..." Bon Bon furthered as the other female now glanced down on the thick toy in her gray hooves instead. At that moment, the cream mare decided to finally come clean about her true intentions for this visit.

"Forgive me for asking, but... did something... happen between you two?" she finally asked, completely breaking the ice and tossing the ball over to Octavia.

A moment of silence with the gray mare still looking down at her lover's favorite toy and the other one starting to regret her question. But there wasn't another second needed before the cellist's voice broke the quiet time. "Da*, something definitely happened..." Octavia stated and quickly shifted her eyes to Bon Bon who almost sighed out in relief. "... and it's rather bold of you to ask about another couple's private life, I must say" she finished to Bon Bon's great fear.

Jerking her head back in a flash, the cream equine felt a tongue-tie cursing her with silence again. Had she stepped on the absolutely most perfect land mine and brought out an unfriendly side of her friend? A strong amount of insecurity bred inside her head now, almost acting like headache and stomachache at the same time. Octavia was about to reveal her own truth in the next choice of words.

"But since it's out of concern, I suppose your... vhat's ze vord again... intentions are trustworthy. So I'm going to ansver your question vith a question of my own" Octavia stated and flipped the dildo carrying her colors around in her hooves. Finally, the cream mare could inhale a new sigh of relief. Now it certainly couldn't get more awkward, knowing that this famous musician from the upper-class certainly had a refined taste in how to express herself while keeping sensitive subjects subtle and...

"How's your sex life with Lyra?" Octavia asked and stroke the inanimate object again with a fore hoof, still looking into the eyes of her guest.

Like she was stuck in the split second between being punched and feeling the pain from it, Bon Bon had the most empty expression on her face. Then, when the pain in form of realization came, the tongue-tie suddenly got worse. "Whu...what? I mean, er... why you... " she tried in vain to answer with yet another question. But the light gray earth pony had no plans on letting her poor guest stay confounded anymore.

"Vell, you see..." Octavia continued and started to recall her memories. "... mine and Vinyl's haven't been so good lately" she explained, sheding some more light on the topic to Bon Bon. Thanks to that, she found courage to further it. "Oh... r-really? Uhm, may I ask... how?" she tried to smirk while saying.

Octavia sure did appreciate to have somepony to talk with, but even if she already had mentioned this much, could she really trust this pony with such sensitive information like this? The idea of testing her came up in the foreign mare's mind. Thus, she tilted her head a little to the left and put down the dildo on the bed. "My ansver vill come in time. But I'd like to hear your first" she stated to corner her friend.

Bon Bon would in usual cases feel her cheeks warming up when hearing such a question. But the sad fact was that she couldn't sense anything at all. Did Octavia tried to imply that her sex life with Vinyl was outstanding? If so, why would her lover end up with bruises and a wet coat? All these question and not even the trace of an answer, the bitter reality Bon Bon now had to suffer.

However, since her guts almost felt cold when thinking of last night's amount of pleasure she had been cursed with, why not just tell the truth? She scratched the dark blue part of her mane and chuckled, frowning the second she was about to speak. "Ehe... if you want me to be honest, it's... good! Lyra is a... real... er, beast... in bed... he he".

Somehow, lying felt so much easier even if it virtually hurt inside her chest when doing so. And it was a total different thing avoiding the truth in front of Octavia than Lyra.

Octavia rose her eyebrows for a second. "Oh... vell that's interesting to hear..." she then responded. And once Bon Bon felt that her time in the spotlight was over, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when the accented voice spoke again.

"I didn't knov you vere such a bad liar, dear Bon Bon..." the light gray mare stated, locking her purple eyes into a serious state. The cream pony gasped, instantly covering her mouth after the complete revelation. Octavia turned her frown and giggled. "You can relax, Bon Bon. I've spent ze biggest part of my life among ponies vho lies constantly just so they can uphold their muzzles. But you're not one of those ponies, so there are no hard feelings..." the fine mare explained to calm her visitor.

It actually helped. Bon Bon felt a little more secure now, knowing that there was no point in lying. She couldn't explain how it was possible to feel that way about it, but still. Her flush was now visible as she spoke after turning her head away.

A sigh to mark defeat. "Okay... It... hasn't been very good...".

She glanced back at Octavia who seemed to be waiting for more. Bon Bon caught the hint.

"... at all...".

And then, the light gray pony tilted her head to the other side, dropping the little smirk into a neutral facial expression. "How come?" she asked just like Bon Bon did before. She was fully aware of this, but turning conversations away from herself was a profession she had mastered during her years with the horseshoe-licking society.

Feeling more cornered then a rat just a heartbeat away from the cat's sharp teeth, Bon Bon rolled her cyan eyes down to the bed. "She... Lyra hasn't been very... open-minded about some ideas I've presented to her..." her slowly shrinking voice said while her eyes crept farther away. Sadly, that only lit up Octavia's interest.

"Really? Vhat kind of ideas?" she asked without minding if Bon Bon felt okay with this, which she didn't. The cream head shook in disapproval. "Why are you asking me this? I came her to see if you were okay, so how did we even got into this topic?" she asked, dedicated to find out what was going on here between them and their conversation.

Octavia sighed in disappointment and returned her eyes to the sex toy. "Because it sounds like you've tried to introduce her into a fetish. Your displeased face and body language proves that it was something you really wanted to do, but I suppose that Lyra either rejected it or was really bad at it..." the self-confident mare stated and looked up into the cyan eyes again. "Vhich one is correct?".

Bon Bon dropped her jaw, hardly able to understand what just happened. Like she just had seen Celestia's plot close-up, the ability to speak properly died. Only one thought existed inside her head, which now left her wide-open mouth.

"H...how did you..." she tried ask, only to get interrupted. "I have ze same problem, you see..." the answer became to Bon Bon's so-called question. Octavia had just confirmed it was okay to talk about her problem... with subtle words. While the visiting pony still struggled to keep her awe and shock under control, the other one introduced her situation.

First she looked in every corner, ensuring that there were no peeping toms nearby. Then, she crept a little closer to Bon Bon and leaned forward so they sat just a hoof away from each other, enhancing the ambiance of a secret being told. Octavia's eyes were serious, helping the pony before her to finally close that hanging jaw. "Vhat I'm about to tell you, my dear Bon Bon, ez of high secret value... it will stay betveen us, khorosho*?" she asked to put the last pillar of trust inside their conversation.

Bon Bon, slightly unnerved but still focused even though she had no idea what that last word meant, nodded her head while keeping the eye-contact. A last look around in the room, then the purple eyes stared back at the entrusted company.

"All ponies have their own fetish or desire for sexual challenges, and upper-class ponies such as myself are no exceptions. And aside from using a dildo, Vinyl's... promise me you'll be quiet about this... Vinyl's limit in going sexual adventurous is to be... stimulated at her g-spot and clitoris at ze same time" Octavia revealed and awaited the reaction from her friend.

Bon Bon's expression slowly changed into the unmistakeable look of 'what the buck' by violently cocking an eyebrow and slightly pouting her lips. She couldn't even imagine that somepony actually felt DARING when doing that out of all things. If she hadn't known any better, Bon Bon would have thought Vinyl was a virgin. It was silent for several seconds until Octavia continued.

"Da*... she is not ze very... venturous or open-minded pony to anything more challenging then that. She actually feels a little... naughty when I do that to her" she continued to expose her marefriend's sexual secrets, something that only enhanced Bon Bon's grimaces with widening eyes and twitching lips. "And sadly, my limits goes beyond that. Or should I say... far beyond..." her voice started to grow unsure when saying that.

However, the listener already understood where Octavia was going with this, thus dropped the eye-contact and relaxed her facial muscles while looking down on the toy she soon had figured out belonged to Vinyl. This was getting a little tense for her, but there was really nothing she feared to hear. Whatever Octavia possibly desired to do when in bed, it would be nothing compared to her own sexual dreams. That she was convinced of...

"My limits goes to ze part of... domination" the gray mouth uttered, causing Bon Bon's ears to jerk up.

Octavia felt a little embarrassed too now. "You knov... forcing my partner into submission...".

The cream mare furrowed her eyebrows.

"Playing rough and mean... treating her vith no respect..."

The cyan eyes widened.

"Making her... struggle and pretend she..."

Bon Bon slowly raised her head up to Octavia.

"That she's... being... forced into it..."

Octavia blushed and looked in the corner of her eyes, unable to see the shocked face before her. In that instant, a lock triggered deep inside Bon Bon the earth pony's head. A load of images flooded back, shaping themselves from her memory bank. About two years ago, one year before she had met Lyra...

* * *

><p>It was at the very youth of night, back in Ponyville where Bon Bon had grown up her entire life. However this night had been planned for a little while by the friends she knew back then. It was just her and four other mares, all happy to see each other even though it hadn't been that long since the last time they spent time together. But today was as a special day that Bon Bon had reluctantly agreed to: the day she'd find a date and finally loose her virginity.<p>

She was the only one inside their circle of friendship who still hadn't been deflowered, something the other girls more then gladly teased her with. According to them, sex was something you simply had to experience before you could call yourself a mare. Until that, you were just a filly.

The whole planning was ridiculous to Bon bon, she had never really found any real interest in sex at all. She had both read porn and even caught one of her friends when they had sex with somepony else. But she just couldn't find any real attraction to it, a mystery she didn't really understand. She enjoyed masturbation alright, but whenever she thought of actually having sex, it hardly interested her. Sex was overrated for her, hardly exciting and not her center of attention in any case. But those friends of hers were more then insistent that she at least had to try it.

After a long series of arguing and attempts of persuasions lasting a week or so, she had reluctantly given in and agreed. She and her friends had walked to The Keg, Ponyville's best bar if you wanted alcoholic beverage and company while drinking it.

It was her and the gang, walking casually inside the bar with happy smiles on each set of lips. Bon Bon played along, convincing herself they were all adults and not a pack of fillies trying to spend low-quality time at a random bar. Sadly, her hopes of turning this into a girls night instead of a shagging party slowly died, even if she felt heavily more attracted to the first idea.

After picking a table in the center of the crowded locale, the four mares got down to the casual gossips and topics surrounding nothing but their sex-life and and how their views on stallions differed from each other. Bon Bon expected this, thus took the job of going to the counter and ordered. That was it, this night was going to be a long one...

Finally she could focus on something else then just sex, like for example this brown and robust stallion with a blond-brown mane polishing some glasses like bartenders always did in movies. And of course the obligatory shelves behind him filled with all sorts of cheap and expensive booze. It was rather loud in the air, lots of ponies speaking and laughing to their hearts content. But just when she thought it'd require some ability to speak loud, the male bartender glanced up at the cream earth pony mare and threw up his most handsome smirk.

"Well, well. If it hasn't been a while since I saw such a pretty young thing walking into my bar" he complimented and put away the glass on the counter before throwing the small piece of cloth over his neck. "What will it be, missy?" he then asked with eyes more fitting inside a bedroom.

Bon Bon couldn't resist giggling. She had no problem at all finding ponies attractive if they were gentle, kind and/or handsome. But the only thing she could imagine doing with them would be dating, perhaps even kissing or something along those lines. Sure, if they wanted sex, so be it. But it certainly wouldn't be anything she'd suggest to do at all, and it'd also only be because they wanted it, not her.

And it didn't matter if they were male or female... she could date both.

"Uhm... I got some friends, four to be exact, with me and they just told me to get anything. So do you have something you'd think most ponies like that's not too expensive?" she asked with a friendly smile towards the bartender who rubbed his clean chin. "We~ell... for young girls like you... I think... ah, this will do!" he exclaimed and rose a bottle from a shelf on his side of the desk. A green flask of apple cider imported from Trottingham landed gently on the desk from his sturdy hoof. "Just two bits a bottle... but you see, I have this little policy saying that the prettiest mare of the day who buys a drink here gets the first round for free!" the strong earth pony stated and scraped his muscular chest with a fore hoof in a proud pose.

Bon Bon felt her cheeks heating a little, even if she saw through this masculine piece of male like a transparent plastic bag. As the next three bottles were put up on a plate before her, she had to ask him a little thing. "You just made that up, didn't you?".

The stallion grinned back, still looking self-confident. "Ha ha ha... not really! It's an old policy my father taught me before me and my brother took over The Keg, and my eyes sure as hay landed on something sweeter then those three pieces of candy on your flank..." he said and winked at Bon Bon before clenching the metal plate between his teeth. The cream mare noticed his subtle flirt, enjoying the feeling of looking sexy in the eyes of such a good-looking stallion. However, she only had a few seconds to enjoy this before the bartender had pushed open his swivel door and awaited his guest's direction to the table.

After guiding him to it, the other four mares were still stuck with their talks, hardly noticing the large stallion with the incoming drinks. It wasn't until the round plate was placed between them that they all jerked their heads towards him, instantly freezing and widening their eyes. "Here ya go, ladies! Say thanks to your pretty friend for the free drinks, now. He he he!" he laughed and walked back to the unmanned counter.

As Bon Bon sat down on one of the wooden chairs stuck to the floor, her friends were all still following the bartender during his walk. She sighed and took one of the bottles, biting of the cork before taking a little sip. Suddenly, a mean hoof hit her shoulder while still holding the flask, causing her to spill some and almost choke. After a fitting cough and provided annoyed eyebrows, she could see all her friends glaring at her.

"What they hay, Bon Bon! Don't tell us you just let him go like that?" the first one who also punched her said, triggering the others to follow her. "Yeah, you got this one on the hook and you just drop it?" the second continued. "Seriously, Bon Bon! He gave you free drinks! It's like... an unwritten rule that you MUST answer that request!" her third friend furthered so the fourth could get her turn. "Sometimes I can swear you're asexual..." she said, which was the last thing needed for Bon Bon to finally drop her glad expression.

The table shook a little from the hard smash it received from the angered mare. All the other females jumped in fright, unprepared to get such a violent response. Without removing her fore hoof from the spot she just hit, Bon Bon had her most angry set of eyebrows and hateful eyes.

"Okay, that's bucking it! I came with you girls just because I knew it would be nice sharing a drink with you! But once we get here, all you talk about is sex! And do you seriously mean I have to let every stallion or mare I see get between my thighs, is that it? Have it ever hit you that I might not be such a sex-addict like the rest of you?" Bon Bon exclaimed so loud that everypony in the bar heard her. Some ponies turned their heads, and the bartender was no exception.

The pony sitting next to Bon Bon frowned, realizing what kind of loath she and the others just had provoked. "R-relax, we were just teasing..." she excused, thus feeding the flame inside Bon Bon's mind.

"Oh, shut up, Rose! You're the bucking whorse who sleeps with males all the frigging time! You even keep a bucking record book filled with nothing but crossed-off names of all the stallions in this town! Of course you'd be the most pushy one!" she roared out which instantly brought out a gasp from the pale cream mare with her burgundy mane.

Some of the stallions in the bar chuckled, now paying way more attention to the round table filled with mares. The general noises and blabbering voices slowly died out as Bon Bon's other friend reacted to what she just heard. "Is that true, Rose?" she asked and held back a giggle against the blushing earth pony with a rose as cutie mark. Sadly, Bon Bon wasn't out of fuel yet...

"Hah! Look who talks!" she exclaimed and stood up on her hindlegs while pointing a foreleg at the addressed pony who flashed in shock. "Wind Whistler, the mare who actually PAID several stallions and mares just so they'd rut her! Now that's what I call desperate for a lay!" she stated, sending that mare too into a state of extreme blush and embarrassment. Even more ponies in the bar laughed, joining the earlier crowd by turning around and sit back while listening.

The arctic blue pegasus mare shifted her trembling eyes everywhere, knowing everypony laughed at her now when her big secret had been revealed, something Bon Bon had sworn not to tell anypony.

"Bon Bon, can you keep it down... please?" the third asked gently and gestured with her hoof she should lower the volume. However, that line had a perfect value of firewood...

The mentioned mare turned her pointing foreleg to the next victim of her rage, still looking maddening angry. "So you say, Twinkle? I can't remember you lowering your voice when you slept with your stepfather behind your mother's back! You should really pull down those curtains to your bedroom next time, don't you think?" she now screamed at the golden gray pony who had dropped her jaw. The cerise color on her mane was the only tone comparable with her flushed cheeks.

Some of the ponies jeered while some just laughed harder while hitting their tables to let off steam. This surely had turned into the most hilarious event they've ever experienced at The Keg, something ponies would talk about for months to come.

And as the last female was about to slip away from the table, Bon Bon threw her evil glower eyes at that certain mare. "And don't you even get the idea of opening your mouth, Golden Harvest, I..." she halted herself, remembering what she had seen from this olive mare also known for her nickname 'Carrot Top'. Bon Bon's mouth paused, allowing Harvest to discreetly shake her head while whimpering something incoherent.

All guests leaned their heads forward, awaiting the mean revelation for their own entertainment. But Bon Bon knew what this pony did behind closed doors was just... too...

"I know what you do with those carrots!" she yelled out instead and dropped her foreleg to the table with another smash.

Not a single voice could be heard in the entire bar. Silence had commit genocide and thus sealed the air from all source of noises until a puny resistance in form of a whimper broke out from the pale olive pony known as Carrot Top.

And then, a hysterical outburst of laughter from the big crowd reclaimed its taken land from the silence, spreading and filling the entire locale so hard and fast that it knocked over some ponies from their chairs. Their imaginations spoke of something so much worse than what they've already heard, which had to be really extreme. Even the bartender had problems holding back his chuckles, understanding that this pretty mare he had gained interest for just completely humiliated her friends in a set time of a mere minute. He almost wanted to bet how disgraced and disrespected these females just got after this. Who'd ever see them with regular eyes anymore, knowing they are a bunch of feather-hoofed mares without hesitation to do anything?

With the masses of laughter in the background, Bon Bon snorted and sat down again on her chair, fully aware that she had done something virtually unforgivable. All those secrets except Twinkle's were sworn to never be told, something she now had broken without any regrets. However, her opinion slowly started to shift when she realized what she ACTUALLY did and for what reasons.

It had already been a long day for her, and what those poor mares did was just the simple old friend-teasing she always had endured since they were just for fun. Now... she had ensured that four bonds of friendship were totally annihilated for no good reasons at all. They just wanted to encourage her, that was all. But as her frown started to develop, the ponies Rose, Wind Whistler, Twinkle and Carrot Top all glared at her with tear in their eyes, scowling and gritting teeth as one after another quickly got up from the table and galloped away to the door.

With eyes following their pitiful exit, three of the mares had succeeded to run away before the sobbing in their throats developed into crying. The door opened and slammed, leaving a heavily entertained crowd behind and two of the five friends at the table in the center.

Bon Bon bit her lower lip and looked at the remaining pony who hadn't ran away yet. Sadly, she was building up a pressure inside herself, stacking more and more sorrow when she knew her secret was as good as revealed. She would never hear the end of this, and all thanks to the pony she thought was a source of well-placed trust. Bon Bon felt a tear of her own breaking out as she saw the pitiful sight before her who almost drowned in her own flood of tears. "Carrot, I'm sorry I..." she tried in vain to apologize. Now even anger and hatred had erupted from the plantation owner.

"You know I can't help it!" she roared at her friend, standing up from her chair and turning towards the exit. "But Carrot!" Bon Bon tried again. "BUCK YOU, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" she received as the mentioned equine now galloped away through the tables of laughing ponies.

Bon Bon felt all will to live slip away from her as the door slammed again after her ex-friend's departure. Now she was left alone with five bottles of alcohol and a clear evidence that she had done something horrible scattered in the entire bar. All those voices exhaling laughter and choking breathes. In the end, the saddened mare grabbed her flask again and gulped until it was empty. In the next second, she hit her forehead to the table and sniveled up a tear...

Not too much later, when the laughs had died down and been converted into the casual mumbles again as the guests returned to new topics, like what in Equestria they just saw. Bon Bon didn't want to hear it, so she raised her head and bit of the cork from the next bottle. But as she started emptying it to comfort herself, a shadow got closer to her.

"That was brutal, missy. How ya holding up?" the bartender from before asked and sat down on the empty chair next to the lone female. He smiled as usual, but there was a significant amount of concern in his intentions. Bon Bon glanced up with gloomy eyes and an aching throat after all the yelling. Her body had almost began to shiver when the adrenalin pumped through her body, and now when it was gone... she felt more tired than ever.

Her voice sobbed at first, and the cider which had tainted her blood with alcohol shaped up a temporarily weaker core inside her true feelings. "I... I did something... horrible. They... they had... e-entrusted me with those s-secrets... and... I just... j-j-just... uuhhh..." she then sobbed up and hit her forehead to the table again, holding the flask in her right hoof. The bartender pushed it away and focused on the damsel in distress.

"Look, missy... after what I heard, those must have been some withdrawn emotions that sure do needed ventilation. Because that voice had no ordinary 'angry mare' volume. That was a pure rage few ponies ever achieve in their life" he explained and gently patted the cream shoulder.

"But t-they didn't deserve it! They... they are good f-friends and... I love them! It... it just slipped out when... they asked why I... I... er... I..." she hesitated and almost blushed when she thought about what started all of this. "I don't know what they asked. But such a little pretty mares like you don't go on such rampages too often, I know that, so it had to be SOMETHING..." he furthered and tilted his head down so he could see the wet stains soaking his table.

Bon Bon raised her head once again and noticed her bottle was gone. Ignoring that it actually was half full, she reached for another one. That until the stallion's strong foreleg blocked her fragile limb's path. She looked at him while feeling his coat against her pad, meeting a serious, yet encouraging face.

"Even if it's good for business, I simply can't allow you to drink anymore. This might be strange hearing from a bartender, but drinking won't solve your problems. And I'd hate to see such a pretty thing wasting her night like this..." he paused long enough to allow a thoughtful look from the tipsy female. "Go home instead, and don't think anymore about what happened here. My brother is covering up for me even though it's not his shift, so I can follow you home if you want".

Bon Bon almost chuckled, fully convinced that there was no doubt she had this male on the hook. But imagining why he did all this almost made her sick. Doing this much just for sex? She was going crazy over this overrated thing, thus less in the mood for even a consolation masturbation when getting home. She nodded and said she'd be fine, still sobbing a little while getting up on her slightly unsteady legs.

The bartender sighed and asked again if she was sure, answered by an insistent 'yes'. Thus, he looked at the eye candy walking past the crowd of guests. His smile never vanished, even though he felt a cut of disappointment ripping his guts. But since he had been rejected, he quickly walked back to behind the counter...

Outside the bar, Bon Bon inhaled the fresh air of a summer night. She was sure the clock hadn't even passed ten yet, so walking home now would give her some time to do other things before bed. She looked around to see a few ponies walking her way. They were a gang of young stallions, all chuckling and playfully tugging each other while they walked towards The Keg. Without any intentions of destroying another band of good friends, she stepped aside from the door, watching them walk past her as one from the small pack turned his head and whistled. "Nice flank, baby!" he called out to the cream female, which ignited another round of laughs from the gang before they pushed open the door and left Bon Bon alone.

The gloomy eyes suddenly felt heavier for her. Was it a cruel joke of irony to give her such an attractive body when she hasn't even the slightest hunger for intimacy? A thought came up in her head, a thought wondering how easily she would've gotten laid if she just asked for it. If she just really liked sex at all or even felt at least interested by it.

But none of that. Her friends were surely just a bit jealous over seeing their friend with such a nice body wasting it. Perhaps they... wanted to be like her. Having those physics. A behind with a nice curve up to her lower back, the perfectly sized waist thanks to her consummation of candy and regular exercise, the navy blue mane and that little pink stripe adding a mature and yet delicious touch to her general looks.

Yes, she had convinced herself that it was all her fault. If she hadn't looked so good, her friends would probably never pick on her for those reasons. Or at least used some better kind of encouragements for her to stand up and be proud of herself. It was then Bon Bon wondered why she sounded so narcissistic...

And as she flipped her sad eyes open she only had time to take one step forward, missing the rapid hooves running towards her.

In an instant, two ponies from nowhere had tight grips around her forelegs while the third one muffled her gasp by covering her mouth with a hoof. Panic broke out inside Bon Bon's head while the ponies carried her away from the bar. She was given no time to see who the perpetrators were before they had walked around the bar into one of its dark alleys and thrown her off to the dirty ground.

There were black bags filled with garbage resting in a long line along the narrow alley's wall, the first thing she saw after getting up on her tipsy hooves again. Her heart held a stressed pace after this sudden act, but she was about to experience how it truly felt when that particular muscle skipped a beat.

"Well look who it is... miss tells-secrets-and-humiliates-her-friends: Bon Bon" the arctic blue pegasus Wind Whistler stated, arching her eyebrows while walking closer towards her new pet peeve.

The mentioned pony widened her eyes, especially when she saw the other mares too. "Yeah, I remember her. A loudmouth who thinks she's better than us..." she said and allowed the third pony right behind her to step up and finish. "... just because she's a virgin" Twinkle used her most ridicule tone and swayed her hips to add a feeling of disgusts over her former friend.

Bon Bon didn't only feel a trace of panic left behind in her head, now she could have sworn there was a stroke of fear accompanying the uncomfortable feeling. "A lying son of a whorse, a traitor and liar too!" Carrot Top stated while providing a mad glare radiating the most angry feelings she ever experienced. And now she and the others had completely surrounded Bon Bon, cornered her up to the solid wooden wall, leaving no possible escape.

It didn't require a genius to understand what possibly was going to happen here and now. "G-girls... I want to... apologize for what I..." Bon Bon defended herself, sadly enough ignored by the other females. "Oh? Easy asking for forgiveness now when you're not so safe in public anymore, is it? How sad, and I who brought a friend of mine for company..." Twinkle said in sarcastic tone and looked over her shoulder.

A silhouette moved down the alley, coming closer until it revealed its true shape: a light blue pegasus stallion with a dark yellow mane carrying a sinister grin on his lips. He was Twinkle's personal brawn, a friend with benefits who always would help her out, especially if the task involved what was about to happen. It was at that moment Bon Bon started to crawl up against the wall behind her. She could see the patterns more and more in how this would end up. And sadly, the other girls didn't wait for their victim to defend herself.

"Get her!".

Two of the mares rushed up and pressed Bon Bon up to the wall, only to knock her head into the hard wall so she wouldn't resist due to the pain. Working more then well, the ache quickly stunned Bon Bon's already hazed mind, leaving her defenseless for the swift mares. "Hold her forelegs and spread the other ones!" Rose commanded and got her will through. In a matter of seconds, the cream mare with her candy cutie mark now had two mares holding her forelegs down to the ground while the other two widely spread her hindlegs with their tight grips to her fetlocks.

Bon Bon was practically vanished, hardly hearing anything and seeing even less while the stallion walked closer. His erection was already clearly visible, pointing straight at the undefiled and flawless marehood. The four mares snickered behind their mean grins, enjoying to see their male friend get between the cream hindlegs. He lowered his nether a little, placing his hard-on just an inch away from the virgin slit.

"Do it...".

In the mist Bon Bon experienced, she felt lost and perplexed. But like the sun itself engulfed her world, the thick blockade vaporized into thin air to uncover a whole new realm... of pain.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed at the same moment the stallion's rod split apart her inexperienced labia and pressed aside her inner walls, instantly ripping up her hymen together with several wounds around her precious area. Carrot Top twitched an eye in pleasure, happily witnessing this unforgivable scene so it could ease her own mental pain. But for Bon Bon, this had to be the most scariest and painful thing she'd ever felt.

Every piece of her sensitivity sent signals of excruciating pain, raving her brain with rapid and repetitive messages telling that whatever happened down there was not good at all. It was warm, so warm it wrapped her entire nether into a burning sting. And it got even worse when she felt a short moment of relief after the intruding object's exit, only to ram inside even harder to touch her deepest core: the womb. "AAAHHHH! NOOO! AAH... AAAAAH!" her terrified voice screamed out as more pain consumed her senses.

"Shut up, you disgusting tramp!" Carrot Top yelled and raised her foreleg up in the air. Her mind had encountered a fatal stroke of hate, bringing her to decisions she otherwise never even could imagine.

Thus, she had absolutely no problem hitting Bon Bon's head with a straight right. The cream cheek experienced a wave of pain as the rest of the head flew aside. It hurt even more, it burned, it warmed up. "Hey, let me too!" Wind Whistler almost chuckled while saying, catching the idea of bringing out more then just suspending. Her blue foreleg flew through the air, punching back Bon Bon's face to the other shoulder. The previous spot was already getting the ideal color of a bruise, soon joined by its friend.

The stallion kept shoving his rod of meat inside the innocent lips, pulling out blood and a piece of soak every time he thrust himself inside the victim again. His humping had a steady pace, ignoring the fragile flesh he pounded just to get his own climax. Sliding in and out, loving the show of a mare getting beaten up while he rutted her, this pony had absolutely no plans on stopping even if he was asked to.

Everything was clear for the violating ponies. Raping, punching, kicking and finally actually letting go of her numb hindlegs so they could stomp her, it was all an obvious meaning of this event. Carrot Top and Wind Whistler pressed their fore hooves on the cream stomach, marking it with hoof prints as Bon Bon's internal organs faced a brutal pain. Blood finally coughed up from the screaming mouth. Trails of the scarlet fluid poured over her chin, tainting with more filth.

After a while, the pain was so frequent that it slowly grew into a large, pulsating body of warmth, slow but steady digging deep inside her entire body until it could be felt inside her marrow.

But it didn't hurt anymore.

The small breezes of a recognizable feeling started to take shape inside her mind. Like a flow of soothing seawater from the beach, the feeling reached her every nerve, then retreated tediously back. It came back, clutching every limb so its contamination could spread to every last cell. Images. Images of herself laying exactly where she was. The merciless male pounding her marehood, the two females holding up her forelegs while the other two beat her up.

All the pain, the misery, and the total submission. Defenseless, abandoned and forsaken, thrown to the beasts defiling her body against her will. Used like a whorse, abused and degraded into something negligible. All because she had been a bad pony and betrayed her friends.

Why... why, she asked herself. Why did all this turned her on? Why did all this horror made her hotter and more randy then she even dared imagine? She... she wanted more. Just like when she always hoofed herself, violently rubbing her labia and pearl to allure that climax.

Bon Bon's eyes opened wide, her lungs tensed, all muscles went limp for a second. Then, she exhaled a loud moan of pleasure...

The stallion widened his eyes and instantly halted all movements. The four mares cocked their eyebrows and stopped too. They all saw the same thing, a mare covered in bruises, scrapes, hoof prints and stains of blood. But the enormous flaw in this sight were the lips. They smiled wide with a lolling tongue. The cyan eyes were half-closed below the relaxed eyebrows. And that moan didn't come alone, now Bon Bon grunted in satisfaction and stretched her neck to look up at her violators.

"What... the... buck... " Rose uttered without intentions of letting Carrot Top finish that sentence.

"... Is wrong with you?" the mare with her orange mane roared and threw her strongest punch straight into Bon Bon's exposed chin. After the painful grunt, the abused mare just looked at her ex-friend and groaned with a perverted exaltation in her voice. "Oohhhhh... harder...".

While the other mares grimaced to express disgust, Carrot went even more furious. Her eyes were bloodshot and her teeth virtually chipped from the savage gritting. "You bitch! Stop! Enjoying! It!" she screamed and punched Bon Bon in the face between each exclaimed word.

She just opened her blackened eyes and giggled, feeling every hit to her body getting redirected to her special area which still had a large visitor inside. None of the other mares liked this either. Their disgusted faces turned into anger again. And then the stallion was giving orders again. "Keep fucking her, you idiot!" Twinkle commanded and repositioned herself above Bon Bon's head while still holding her left forelegs, jerking the dark blue mane so it's bearer was looking straight up into her preciousness.

The light blue pegasus stallion got back to work, ignoring this uneasy feeling he got and slammed himself balls deep inside the... soaking wet hole? The stallion didn't understand a thing now. Was she seriously aroused? Did she get off to being raped? What the buck is wrong with this mare, he thought and thrust his hips again.

Twinkle grabbed Bon Bon's head and lowered her hind knees so she virtually sat on the cream face, violently rubbing her marehood against the cream mouth. "Lick me or I'll strangle you, worthless trash!" she screamed and wrapped both her fore hooves around the soft neck, ignoring that she dropped the leg she was supposed to hold. However, the abused mare smiled even wider when the pressure around her neck made it harder to breath. And when she understood she was being blackmailed and threatened to death...

… she came.

As Bon Bon yelled out a lengthy moan, the male jerked his head down. Yes, his hard-working dick was suddenly covered in mare-cum, glistening and moist nectar pouring out with the blood and love juice the raped mare had extracted. He was sickened, unable to comprehend what he did that caused all of this.

"Buuuuuck! What the hay is wrong with you? How can you enjoy this? How?" Carrot Top asked at the top of her lungs, twisting her face even further when she saw how happily Bon Bon licked Twinkle's sweet spot.

The golden gray mare standing on her hindlegs groaned out, enjoying to feel her pink pearl getting a stimulation. Her own humping grew faster as the satisfaction took over more and more. Finally, she strangled the cream neck even harder, hoping her giver soon would faint. But there was no use, it was too hard holding back at all for her.

"Aahhhh!" the unicorn cried out as her female fluids squirted into Bon Bon's mouth, filling the hungry orifice as she let go of the overexerted neck. Ashamed and frankly quite scared, the accidentally satisfied mare stumbled away a few steps to forget what just happened, shivering and practically crying again.

And at that moment, Carrot Top couldn't take anymore of this. She had to see the source of her hatred suffer. She wanted her to scream in pain, cry in anguish and regret what she had done. There was only one thing left she knew would work. "Bite of her clitoris!" the frustrated mare ordered the humping stallion. He stopped and stared oddly at her. "Wait... what?" he answered in all confusion.

"I said... BITE OF HER BUCKING CLITORIS!" Carrot repeated thanks to the madness damaging her healthy reasoning. But the stallion just kept staring for another brief moment, then slid out his slackening stallionhood. He wasn't turned on anymore. "Okay, girls. This is getting too weird, and this bitch is seriously creeping me out. I'm not a frigging cannibal, alright?" he responded and took a step back, looking more scared then the other mares.

And just when Carrot Top was about to flip out further in anger and say she'd do it herself, the male equine was about to turn around. "I'm outta..." he almost had time to finish while ending the turn.

In a swift and strong smash, the light blue stallion was knocked down to the ground in front of the frightened mares and Bon Bon. The pegasus had fainted from that single punch delivered from nopony else but the one who suspected something like this to happen. But he didn't smile like he always did.

"Okay. Fun's over. You're all going to jail..." the bartender stated calmly to the gang of male and female abusers. Bon Bon's forelegs were dropped to the ground, she looked up at her savior... then finally fainted from the pain and exhaustion...

* * *

><p>As Bon Bon's memories faded back to its resting place of her brain, the real and current world she existed in came back: room 120 together with a mare she just had learned something incredible of. She could now see the light gray mare keeping her eyes away above the flushed cheeks. Her cream lips almost shivered as she stared straight into Octavia's soul.<p>

" You mean... rape... her?" she finally asked and narrowed her eyes.

Octavia flashed in surprise, turning her head when that specific word started echoing in her ears. Like her personality had changed into Lyra's, she bit her lower lip due to the feeling of being exposed. She hoped Bon Bon wouldn't think of her as a sick and disturbed pony. "Er... you could say that...".

As the purple eyes shifted down to the bed, straight at Vinyl's toy, Bon Bon felt so much more at ease speaking now. Sadly, that piece of relief brought away too much of her self-control...

"Like... tying her legs, stripping her of all ability to move and press her down to the bed?".

Octavia could only feel embarrassment coming her way as even more bulls-eyes penetrated every spot of truth in her mind. However, she hadn't met the cream earth pony's look yet, thus unable to foresee where those words were going as they continued. She just nodded a little as answer.

"And then... telling her she's... a whorse? Degrading her so she feel worthless?

All true. Octavia nodded and buried her muzzle in her fore hooves. The lower lip went through a strong nibbling.

"Perhaps... you know, beating her a little too? Hitting her face and choking her throat... then, when she can't defend herself anymore due to the oppression from her lover...".

For the cellist, this was horribly painful to hear. Bon Bon knew exactly what she talked about, understood what she wanted from Vinyl and... how could she be so spot on, Octavia wondered and peeped at Bon Bon through the narrow opening between her muzzle and hoof. She looked so serious all of a sudden.

"Making her believe you don't love her anymore and starts treating her like a fuck-toy. You don't rub her sex, you abuse it with mean force and make her cry for mercy. Make her resist... scream... cry... and then hurt her so much it..." Bon Bon paused and swallowed the load of saliva that had gathered up in her mouth. Octavia's eyes were tensed, her mouth half-open and the hooves she used as cover slowly dropped. The other mare looked down at the large toy, quickly shifting up again to meet her friend's shocked eyes.

"... makes her bleed".

Both ponies stared at each other, blushing in silence with no capabilities of furthering the conversation. Suddenly the moment was magical, filled with thick emotions struggling to break free from their imprisonment, embracing the time into a frozen state. An uncomfortable feeling between their hindlegs started to torture them both with heat and arouse and the paralyzing effect had taken full grasp of Bon Bon. But it required just a stain of honesty from Octavia to finally do something about all of this.

"I... I almost choked Vinyl... to death this morning" her accented voice uttered in pure sensation of the tension in this moment, something Bon Bon more then happily enjoyed to hear since she was almost a more exposed victim to it. Without even thinking an inch further then her snout reached, the cream mare decided to add what she wanted to say.

"C-could you do that to me... too?" the hot breath virtually whispered, enticing the other, light gray mouth to imitate its hot waves of air.

Both knew this was a highly inappropriate request, but somehow they had worked themselves into a state where the laws of logic and moral seemed so unnecessary it almost hurt. They both knew what they wanted, thus attracting them to actually do what their sexual instincts said.

Octavia grit her teeth, keeping the shocked purple eyes locked at her friend's cyan blue ones. There were lots of resistance in her mind, but knowing there was a pony in front of her who actually asked for a mean punishment, she couldn't resist the idea of just placing her fore hooves around that cream neck. Step by step, Octavia crept a little closer to Bon Bon, carefully beholding as she laid down on her back and returned the look. The gray lips trembled, both due to excitement and a voice screaming for her to stop.

But soon she had lost the voice, all thanks to the fact that she now sat on Bon Bon's waist, looking down on the mare overcome by expectations and heavy breathing. Octavia extended her forelegs, aiming for the neck and preparing herself for the sweet ecstasy of seeing this pony slowly suffocate to a possible death, just for the sake of sexual arouse.

Just an inch left before the touch...

A loud knock on the door. "Hello? It's housekeeping! Anyone in there?" a male voice called out from the hallway while he pressed his ear to the wooden obstacle.

Both mares' eyes widened, the magic vanished into nowhere and they realized just what the hay they were doing. Bon Bon gasped in fear and instantly raised her forelegs to push the sitting mare off her. Octavia yelped as her back hit the soft bed and lightly bounced on it.

The knocking resumed with another series of thuds, reminding the females that it was lucky it happened to wake them up. Bon Bon sat up and then quickly jumped down from the bed, stuttering up an excuse as her nervous grimace did most of the job telling she was out of her mind by embarrassment . "Uh... well, I... I g-gotta go! I'll see... you later, Octavia!".

The mentioned equine shook her head to clear it just before looking at her friend speeding up to the door, opening it, excusing her presence for the cleaner outside and then galloping down the hallway.

The cleaner followed her with his eyes too for a little bit, soon turning around and taking a step inside room 120. He didn't have any prejudices, nor even imagining what possibly could have happened here. "Hello there, I was just popping by to ask if you needed your room cleaned" he stated and adjusted the white cap on his head.

Octavia was still lost in what she was about to do, looking into the thin air and recalling what she felt the last minute. "Uhm... miss?" the yellow colt asked again when he understood there wouldn't be any answer yet if he didn't spoke up. And then, the light gray mare shook her head and nothing more. "Alright then! Have a good day, miss!" the cleaner said and nodded his head before closing the door after him.

He looked at his cleaning trolley standing right next to him and realized this was the last room he had been appointed to check. A little smile grew up on his lips. "Sweet, now I can take a break down at the restaurant!".

* * *

><p>Lyra covered her snout with both fore hooves, deeply in shock after hearing what her friend just explained. Vinyl took up a napkin from the table and wiped away all the butter and salt from her mouth that she couldn't get rid of. "... So I guess I freaked out a little and needed some time away from her..." the white unicorn stated and leaned back on the chair, full and satisfied at least physically.<p>

But the other, lime green unicorn didn't like hearing this at all. And seeing Vinyl act all casual about what happened this morning was more then her kind and naive heart could take. She leaned over the table and whispered through her muffling hooves. "She... she strangled you?".

Vinyl sighed and looked away at the other tables. "Yeah... but I told you it's her 'game' and all. She didn't really tried to kill me, it was just her way of enjoying sex. I remembered that on the way down here" she continued to explain. But even if Lyra seemed understanding and a little more calm, she didn't buy any of this. She'd just heard a story about almost loosing her best friend, and reflexes such as 'call the guards' and 'break up with her,Vinyl' jumped around in Lyra's head.

"Okay... if you say so..." she said instead and put down her hooves on her lap. Vinyl seemed pleased to think she had calmed her friend down, unaware of what she actually had triggered.

"That's good to hear, Lyra. Don't worry about me, I just needed somepony I could talk to. You know, ventilate this since it became a little too much". The lime green equine nodded her head, letting go of a smirk. "But what do you say we ditch this place and go back to our rooms? I feel I need to talk with my little violent lover... he he he" Vinyl chuckled like it was nothing. Sadly, Lyra's smirk disappeared when she heard that.

Naïve as she was, there was actually a limit to it. She had known Vinyl for too long to fall for such a usually good facade. Behind that grinning face, she knew there were worried emotions. "Okay" she answered anyways and got up from her chair together with the other unicorn.

They walked away, past all the lined up tables towards the reception again. And as they reached the elevator, it opened without having any buttons pushed. The doors opened and allowed the mares to see the colt behind his cleaning trolley. "Hiya!" he said happily and pushed out the trolley as the females stood aside for him. Both smiled and then got inside the elevator without giving the cleaner another thought.

Once the yellow colt dressed in a white shirt and cap had reached the reception, he casually parked his trolley next to the reception desk since it was only a break lasting ten minutes or so. Perhaps it wasn't that much time, but well enough for him to start tuning a new song he liked while walking down into the restaurant. Sadly, it was always easier remembering the chorus.

"When I'm on the outside, I look it in. I can see through you~u, into the real you~u. Cause on the inside your ugly, ugly like me~e. Ican see through you~u, into the real you~u...".

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Russian translation

*Da = Yes

*Privet = Hi

*Khorosho? = Alright?

I'll be honest and say I wasn't really that pleased with this chapter. It felt like I use the same words way too many times and it was a pain in the flank coming up with good synonyms for all the characters in Bon Bon's flashback, since two of them had almost the same color scheme like Bon Bon and were earth ponies too. But well, nothing like writing a good old fictional rape scene ^^

Yes, it took almost two weeks this time. Ugh, social life SUCKS! Here I try keeping a regular scheme with update every week, but nooooo.

Anyways...

You might notice that Octavia's way of talking changes all the time. This is because I'm listening to what you guys think and thus change it to ease the burden. But from now on I'll do it like this:

1. Instead of "w", she uses "v".

2. All "the" becomes "ze".

3. Octavia will sometime use Russian words with phonetic letters when talking, but you can find the translation in the author's note.

That's about everything. I won't change her anymore... I mean, if it's okay for you ^^'

I hope you guys still thinks this story is worth reading. Please keep up with the comments and tell me in any way you want what you thought about it. I read every single one and answers as many as I can!

Brohoof on ya all!

"**Outside" is made by Staind. I do NOT own this song, so please support the official artist!**


	4. Only for the meek

_Previously__:after Octavia's brutal game,Vinyl escaped to the restaurant with Lyra and told her what happened. Lyra didn't like the idea of her best friend being with such a violent pony, but Vinyl insisted that everything was still okay. Meanwhile, Bon Bon finds out about Octavia's fetish and gets a flashback back to when her friends raped her. Just when even her own fetish is revealed to Octavia, both of them almost loses control and their loyalty to each others marefriends. However, they get interrupted in the last second. Bon Bon flees the seen in a state of arouse and confusion, leaving Octavia alone before Vinyl and Lyra makes their way back to their rooms and respective lovers..._

**Only for the meek**

The door to room 142 slammed up, allowing the cream earth pony with her navy blue and pink striped mane to rush in. In a repeat, the door slammed again. It was shut, preventing anypony else to come in unless they tried the doorknob.

"No... just... no..." Bon Bon whimpered to herself as her knees weakened in front of the door. A complete consummation of power made it impossible for the poor mare to stand up, forcing her down to the hard floor. She laid her head on the side, breathing like it was forty degrees Celsius in the room. Her perspiration was a sign of confusion, fear and arouse. And when her eyes from the floor landed on the four poster bed, the memories returned in a most dreadful way.

The image of Octavia, sitting on top of her, extending her fore hooves to put them gently over the pale neck. "I almost chocked Vinyl to death this morning" the incredibly sexy voice spoke from the gray lips. They didn't move and they were all blurry just like the rest of this whole hallucination.

"No... no, I... I didn't..." she resisted, frowning in denial to the sad fact.

The other blurry mare who laid down on the bed didn't resist, she just rested and waited for the hard hooves to suffocate her. "Could you do that to me too?" she then asked sweet and slowly to let the vibrations echo inside Bon Bon's head with a terrible tone.

"NO!" she roared out and closed her eyes as hard as she could, hiding her face behind the only fore hooves she had and tensed every muscle she could control. The nightmare became too real, eating her consciousness while slowly digesting it piece by piece. "I would never betray Lyra!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, curling up as her body started to tremble.

A nasty groan disturbed Bon Bon's focus, causing her to look between the hooves and see the blurry couple of two mares in the bed. She saw how the light gray one grimaced to keep her hooves over the soft neck. And the mare who was on the edge between life and death, how she struggled to break free. But the bitter truth was how much she enjoyed it. Bon Bon felt the mare's pleasure, the building climax, all the pain, and how much fear she experienced.

A tear fell to the hard floor, proving what disturbance that currently tormented this poor pony's mind. Her breathing had changed into arouse together with the perspiration gradually becoming heat. It was a world of mental pain, and the only escape was to just reach down with a foreleg, pressing the pad over her soaked and warm slit. "Uuhhh... no... L-lyra... Lyra..." she whispered as her eyes shut and her hoof started to rub her sweet spot intensively. All hopes surrounded this imaginative picture of the lime green unicorn. Bon Bon imagined how it'd be. If Lyra had her pressed to the ground, evilly glaring at her while hitting her in the muzzle. A stain of blood escaping her mouth, a strong hoof hitting her ribs and another hoof abusing her pearl.

"Nnnnhhh... c-come on!" she spoke out with an annoyed and desperate tone. It was pleasing to imagine this fictional scene, but suddenly it wasn't that fun anymore. That was usually her image to masturbate to, but just like the difference between pleasing yourself and having another one doing it for you, there was a whole universe of difference. A spark in the form of a good beating was needed for her climax to even reach its first step. But now... she couldn't understand until the very reason to her current problem became clear again.

Still in the dark, but now with a sudden transformation to the lime green unicorn. Her horn disappeared, the colors shifted into gray, the mane and tail shifted in colors too and even in style. "Ughh!" Bon Bon cringed and worked her precious button even harder. Her imagination had outdid itself this time, actually summoning up the imagination of her being touched by the very pony she knew was Vinyl's. Her tongue stuck out, her eyelids tensed, her hoof didn't grow tired, and whatever she tried to come up with it didn't stop the quickly growing orgasm inside her body.

The purple eyes looked down at her dying face, embracing the event with a smile. There was no use struggling, she wanted it too much. All randy thoughts inside her head multiplied. "Ah... aahh! Hahhh! Hahhh! AAAAHHHHH!" the earth pony moaned out using her loudest voice, totally ignoring and not even suspecting the idea of her neighbors hearing this.

The female fluids from between Bon Bon's hindlegs stained the floor and her body never seemed to stop shaking. Like the dirty mare she just had degraded herself into, she bit her lower lip. There were lots and lots of anguish, sorrow and terror. All of it devoured her ability to notice the door opening into her hotel room. Nothing came even close to her awareness, everything was below the radar, prohibiting her to hear anything but the deep echoes. Not even the muffled steps on the floor reminding her of a heartbeat could penetrate the walls of shrieking noises inside her poor head.

The few things she could recall before closing her eyes and fainting was that recognizable voice screaming and crying. And those soft, gentle hooves holding her head up to the fading light from the blurry ceiling. After that, staying awake was a felony against what her brain demanded, condemning her to a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>In another location on the same floor, room 120, Octavia was still sitting in the bed like she had been pushed away. Her forelegs didn't grow tired from leaning on the soft underlay while supporting her body weight, but her brain sure didn't find any comfort wherever she looked for it. Time didn't matter, nor did anything else but that unbelievable memory printed on the inside of her eyelids.<p>

She glanced down and saw the light gray dildo on the sheets, telling her that somepony very close to her was dependent on this fine tool of pleasure. Was it because her lover liked violence? Or perhaps just because she enjoyed other ways of stimulation? Whatever it was for, the mere sight of this plastic toy didn't ease Octavia's mind at all. Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she sat up properly and reached for the dildo with her fore hoof. Now she was back to square one again, sitting all alone while watching an inanimate object in silence.

Thoughts such as if this was meant to happen just so she would get the opportunity for some... private business... just like Bon Bon first mistook her for doing. It wasn't too far away from tempting since it possibly could give her an insight on how it felt...

But the previous interruption came back.

After a quick knock on the door, Octavia widened her eyes just before her new visitor came inside the room. Only this time it was no visitor.

In the doorway she stood still, the white unicorn who had decided to come back after just a short break. She was slightly invigorated after her meal and talk with Lyra, but there was no guarantee it was everything she needed for this uncomfortable scene. However, she already knew what the first line was going to be, now when she had the earth pony's attention glued to her. "Hi, Octy..." she said without any regrets of using Octavia's nickname.

But the mentioned pony felt a nail in her heart twisting when that empty muzzle said those two words. She could have likewise been asked a question about dubstep music, she would never know what to answer. Instead she let Vinyl walk inside after closing the door behind her, perhaps it was the only choice, another joke played by destiny just for its own entertainment. Octavia kept her eyes on her lover as she casually walked up to the bed. And no matter how hard she tried, there was no room in her head for ideas in how to break the ice.

As a matter of fact, she felt surprised to see Vinyl again after what happened in the shower just an hour or so ago. She could still see the wet coat, the terrified eyes without the protective shades, the bite mark on her neck, and especially the panting after almost dying. Still, Vinyl was dry, her eyes calm, and her breathing returned to normal. But the light gray cellist couldn't see this, she only saw the past picture.

Vinyl had already noticed that Octavia held her favorite toy, but it was definitively the last on her list of concern. So now she was waiting next to the bedside for the other mare to say something, it was after all her turn to continue this. And luckily, the wait was over.

"Er... V-vinyl?" Octavia started but hesitated before doing what she was supposed to do, letting the seemingly oblivious unicorn keep staring at her. When a quick glance fell on the dildo in her hooves, she felt ready to go on. "I... don't... knov vhat... to say...".

A feeling resembling with sadness and regret took over the cellist's mind. The tremor in her stomach turned around to shake up all emotions she didn't knew were there. An approaching breakdown swelled up, rending her useless to continue. Vinyl saw it, thus tilted her head sideways and frowned, understanding what needed to be done now. "Octy..." she said again and climbed up in the bed. She crept up and sat down in front of the saddened pony, reaching out with her forelegs to touch the soft coat on Octavia's cheeks. She brought up the teary face, beholding what she actually hoped to see while riding the elevator up here. It was a relief to see the wet, purple eyes.

"I'm... I'm... so sorry..." the light gray mare uttered as she met the scarlet pools in Vinyl's eyes. She didn't know what forgiveness would give her, but it was the only thing she thought could help right now. Her naked forehead met the white lips and received a kiss to ease the pain. Then the two different set of eyes met again, just a few inches away before connecting the snouts. "It's okay, Octy. It's okay..." the DJ responded with a smile. But those words didn't ease any pain at all.

"Hov... hov can you say so? It's not okay at all, Vinyl! I lost control and almost lost you, then I...!" she tried to counter until she felt Vinyl's pad on her lips, silencing the noises. "I know, sweetie. But it's alright, I'm telling you. I understand and I'm glad to see you're so sad about it. It warms my heart knowing you understand what went wrong...".

Vinyl's cool and balanced side showed up, taking over this performance in how to forgive ponies with a rash intro. It might have gone a little out of hoof, however. Because Octavia still didn't believe those words. She sniveled but failed to hold back the single tear falling down over her gray cheek "Vinyl... you almost... d-died. Aren't you... mad at me? Aren't you... you going to leave me?" she asked, unaware if she just wanted confirmation or argue to break up.

Whatever it was, the unicorn snorted and widened her smile, gently pressing her snout to Octavia's. "My, oh my, Octy. You sure are a silly pony" she whispered before a fitting giggle. "I'd never let you go. Not even if you actually killed me. I'd always be there, haunting you with my ghost and trying to make out with you in your sleep. I just love you too much...".

The cellist cringed her body, shivering just to hear that possible outcome of not having Vinyl by her side. An order was given from her brain, saying the only thing she even wanted to imagine right now. Gritting teeth and frowning eyebrows dressed Octavia's face. "Oh, Vinyl!" her desperate voice virtually yelled out as her forelegs dropped the sex toy and quickly caught the white mare in a loving embrace instead. The mentioned unicorn returned the hug, tightening her forelegs around the warm body she loved so much. Their muzzles rested on each others shoulders, keeping this moment alive for as long as possible. "Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu*..." Octavia whispered in her native language due to the variety of emotions crashing. However, Vinyl knew that the last word meant 'love', so she could only smile.

There were tears, sobs and regrets from the earth pony's side, but understanding, joy and forgiveness from the unicorn's, evening it out so both could find peace in each others embrace. Vinyl felt every jerk from her lover. It was what she wanted to feel right now. But she couldn't deny that there was more beyond those noble and kind thoughts. And as she backed her head to see Octavia's teary face again, she smiled and leaned closer to it.

Being the initiative one, Vinyl could rejoice when the hot lips she sought pouted to greet her...

* * *

><p>Bon Bon's imagination wasn't her friend right now when it came to dreaming. It had sent up hallucinations meant to torture her with the images of her and Octavia doing forbidden things. There were acts and behavior she'd promised to only share with Lyra and nopony else. She moaned in ecstasy, pleasing herself for every second of lovemaking the other earth pony gave her through physical punishment and stimulation. All resistance met its maker, ending up as futile attempts to wake up and escape this horrible scene. The dream had her in chains connected to every leg, forcing her body to stand still and behold what she feared the most.<p>

But just when the realization almost struck by to tell her a hidden truth she already knew of, a weak glimmer before her eyes exploded into a covering blanket of white. And then, she opened her eyes in a flash.

The dream was over, leaving Bon Bon free to walk away from her sanctuary of made-up realities and see the bitter image of a so much more real world. She was in the four poster bed, covered up to the neck by the huge blanket she had shared every night with Lyra during their mutual stay at the hotel. But speaking of unicorns, Bon Bon thought and glanced her tensed eyes all over the room. She couldn't find nor hear her, this fact had a good effect in unnerving her.

"Ly... Lyra?" she managed to utter while turning her head around to see more clearly. Her fore hooves appeared from the blanket and pushed it away, revealing her warm and almost sweaty body. But as she tried to find might in sitting up, a brief pause was needed. The pounding of blood racing up to her head became a good reason for her to wait and listen, perhaps Lyra would respond while she fought the dizziness. For some reason, Bon Bon almost regretted calling for her lover in the next moment.

"BON BON! YOU'RE AWAKE!" the lime green unicorn screamed out as she jumped up from the bedside, scaring the living hay out of Bon Bon who fell straight down into the bed again. And just when she grit her teeth and almost asked what the problem was, she noticed something that stopped every little complaint in her currently confused head.

Lyra's frowning eyes were bloodshot and wide-open, fitting her extraordinary wide grin revealing all the teeth in her mouth seeming to get crushed any moment due to a brutal gritting. Beneath the saddened eyes were red flushes, revealing she had been crying a lot during the past moment. Her legs trembled constantly and it looked like her horn tried to channel magic even though nothing happened after every weak glimmer from it. Bon Bon suddenly widened her own eyes in shock, understanding her lover was in a complete state of total desperation and possibly even madness. She slowly cocked an eyebrow at the unicorn leaning on the bed and opened her mouth. "Uh... L-Lyra? Is... everything alright?".

The mentioned mare twitched an eye and lowered her grin into an equally wide smile. "OF COURSE! EVERYTHING IS..." she yelled at the top of her lungs until Bon Bon, who still laid down in the bed without the blanket over her, waved a fore hoof signing that everypony in this room should lower the volume. Lyra flashed as the hint reached the logical part of her brain. She covered her mouth with a fore hoof but still spoke using exclamations. "Oh... sorry, sweetie! I was just so worried for you after..." she paused for a good five seconds while rolling her bloodshot eyes.

"Well, I was just worried, okay? It's okay for me to be worried, right? Right?" she repeated and gesticulated in all ways possible using her hooves and muzzle to show all the inner emotions flipping around. Her horn kept glimmering on and off in uneven paces as she returned to stare at Bon Bon.

But the earth pony just looked back, trying to understand what was going on. She touched her fore hooves and scanned the lime green body standing on the floor, but there didn't seem to be any problems with it at all. "Uh... I just..." she mumbled and glanced away. But at that moment, Lyra grinned so hard it hurt her facial muscles as she slowly leaned over the cream pony's head resting on a pillow. Her snout was just an inch away, close enough to cover all light landing on Bon Bon's muzzle.

"Right...?" she repeated with her usual calm voice. Her eyes had an ability to pierce straight through a pony's soul, creating an ice cold path digging deep inside the earth pony's mental comfort. She stared back, tainted with fear as Lyra's look gave her a new thing to have nightmares about. The enormous white covered with hundreds of red strains reaching towards the tangelo orange eyes caused an hypnotic effect, like a gem in the midst of an ocean streamed with blood. Was it anger? Bon Bon had no idea.

Her cream lips shivered as she opened them. "S-sure".

Lyra flew away from the bedside and stood right next to it again . "HOW GOO... oh, sorry. Hee hee, I mean... how good, sweetie! That's right, but there is no need to worry, right? I mean, it was nothing serious, right? Everything's going to be alright, right? Right?" she kept going and seemed to get more and more ready to cry. There was an extreme hunger for attention in Lyra's eyes, radiating strong waves of fear at her lover.

Bon Bon felt nervous, this was certainly out of Lyra's normal ways and only managed to cause more stir in this situation. She suddenly remembered what brought her to faint, and for some reason, she thought that was the exact detail the unicorn had found out about. Bon Bon kept looking at her scary lover and sat up again in the bed. "It's... of course it's... alright, Lyra. Did... er, something happen... to you while you were gone?" she asked and stroke her right foreleg with the other one.

That question brought an explosive flare to the mentioned mare's already cooked up mind. "No, no, no, no, no! Everything is fine, everything is just fine. No need to get serious, we're all fine..." she responded while extending her right foreleg to touch Bon Bon's cheek. "... right?" her voice sounded even more ready to burst.

There was no way the earth pony could think about that matter anymore, Lyra was seriously freaking her out and behaved like she belonged on a mental institute. Thus, she returned the crazed, bloodshot look by furrowing her eyebrows. It wasn't that easy holding up such a disguise since she actually felt more nervous than ever. "Lyra. You're scaring me" she stated and put a fore hoof over the one touching her cheek.

It was at that moment Bon Bon realized that Lyra resisted so much she couldn't move the hoof...

The lime green pony frowned even harder, turning the insane grin on her lips upside-down. "What? I am? No, I'm so sorry, baby! Please, don't be mad at me! Please!" she begged in a loud tone and extended her other fore hoof to touch the other cream cheek.

Bon Bon didn't find even the slightest arouse from this, it was scary in a different way than getting physically abused. And since she wanted to see the end of this, she brought up her other hoof too and blocked the green one almost reaching for her face.

"Stop it, Lyra! You're seriously freaking me out!" she exclaimed and used her most serious facial expression, fighting the two trembling hooves with her own.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please, please forgive me!" the other pony continued to plead as tears broke out from her eyes. Without knowing it, she also added more pressure in her forelegs.

"I'll do it as... soon as... you... let go of me!" Bon Bon said between tensing her muscles to struggle back. Sadly, those words were not good to use right now. Lyra froze for a second, locking her eyes on the female equine she stood and struggled with. In a flash faster than lightning, an image shot past the unicorn's mind. Then, a syringe of total craze pumped her full of anguish, fear, sorrow and other emotions she never wanted to know of. The drug was a combination of panic and hyperarousal.

"NOOOOO!" her mad voice screamed out like she fell down a cliff. The sudden volume shocked Bon Bon and loosened her muscles enough to let Lyra get the upper hoof. In a strong jump, the unicorn flew into the earth pony's embrace after knocking her down and hugged her with every single piece of strength inside her body. "I'll never let you go! Never! Please don't leave me! Ple-he-hease!" her rant proceeded as she virtually crushed Bon Bon in her grip around the cream waste.

Bon Bon almost wished for the previous nightmare to continue in place of this, because she was actually about to cry from fear and struggle like Lyra tried to murder her for real. "Lyra, stop it! Let go of me!" she called out again and pressed down her hooves on the lime green shoulders with all her might.

"NO! Never! I'll never let you leave me!" the utterly mortified mare yelled back with her cheek pressed to Bon Bon's stomach. "I'm not... hnnngg... going... to leave you! Just... let me go... before you... crush me, Lyra!" the cream pony explained as she felt the pressure squeezing her inner organs below the ribs. But nothing she had in plan for verbal diplomacy worked at all on her lover.

"No, no, NO! Don't lie to me, Bon Bon! I'm so-ho-ho-horryyy...".

Feeling that this had seriously gone out of any mortal pony's control, the addressed mare finally grit her teeth and concentrated all boiling thoughts in one limb. The rage enhanced her right foreleg's muscles and raised as high up as it could.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" she roared and delivered a punch from her hoof straight into the back of Lyra's head. The hard impact to the harder head covered by a soft mane caused a shock inside the receiver's mind, breaking all focus and connection to the body for a mere second. That single second was all needed for Lyra to fall off the bed with a twisted grimace showing the merciless punch to her cranium.

While still in mid-air, the tension reached it's limit and exploded, summoning hot air and swelling emotions which combusted all the way into Lyra's eyes. Her pupils widened into large black holes, opening up a rift into her memories just a blink before the inevitable downfall...

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier, Fillydelphia, Lyra's family's apartment.<em>

"But moooommyyy! You know I hate broccoli..." the tiny little lime green blank-flank known as Lyra complained from the dining table next to the window, frowning and carefully hitting her fore knees around the plate with its disappointing leftovers.

She glanced on the elder mare turning away from the half-empty fridge with half-quality groceries. However, Lyra's mother found no way to show sad expressions as she walked back to take a seat around the table in front of her foal. "Now there, sweetie. You know it's healthy for you. How are you going to find your special talent if you're not full and strong? Hmm?" the pale chocolate brown earth pony asked while dragging a fore hoof over her dark green, curly mane reaching down to her shoulders. The giggle she let out afterward didn't bring much more convincing arguments to Lyra, however.

The little filly snorted and glared at her mother, doing her best finding smart arguments to counter with. "But Vinyl never eats broccoli, and she already found her special talent!" her choice of words ended up as. But being in such a young age, Lyra was about to learn a fact all foals hated: that parents are always right.

Using her sneakiest counter-glare, the unicorn mare known as Minty Heart with the cutie mark of a clarinet on her flank, leaned forward over the dining table. "But deary... all ponies are unique. Have you ever seen two or more ponies that looks exactly the same? Perhaps Vinyl don't need broccoli, perhaps she just needed something else..." she explained and gesticulated with a fore hoof to let Lyra come up with a suggestion. "Like... corn?" the foal answered reluctantly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes! And corn is good for you! So you can bet that your friend Vinyl received a~all her strength to find her special talent by eating lots and lots of corn. And those things runs in the family, you know. I ate broccoli, your grandmother ate broccoli, just like her grandmother before that, etcetera, etcetera...".

Lyra furrowed her eyebrows, hating her mom for always coming with better reasons. Her surrendering sigh could be heard in the entire apartment as a weak shimmer of magic surrounded the two pieces of broccoli. Her mouth opened and finally devoured its treat. A couple of disgusted chews, a loud gulp, then a wide-open mouth to show it had been done. Minty Heart smiled in satisfaction and got up from her chair, happily trotting around the table so she could embrace her precious little daughter. "That's a good filly! Who's a good little filly? Huh? Who's a good filly?" she said using a gleeful tone to embarrass Lyra while gently rocking her in the warm hug. This was not appreciated at all from the blushing filly.

"Mommy! Stop it!" she said in full vain, only triggering her loving mother to tickle her sides. "Ahhh! Hee hee hee-nooo! Mo-ho-ho-mmyyy... hee hee hee!" her laughter collided with the complaints, fully ignored by the mother who just enjoyed hearing Lyra's cute voice.

Minty Heart finally stopped and simply embraced her giggling foal, enjoying the moment by looking out through the window into the clear blue sky. It was lunch time, and soon a special pony would knock on the door, asking if Lyra could come out to play. Just any moment...

And there it was, tiny but clear knocks from the lower part of the door out in the hallway. Lyra turned her head, changing the glad smile into a happy grin as she gasped. Without any resistance from her mother, the foal broke free from the hearty embrace and jumped down to the floor so her cute little short legs could run away to greet her expected visitor. And in an instance as the door opened, Minty heard the two little fillies' joyful cheers. In the next second, Lyra ran back to the kitchen, grinning at her mother like it was heart's warming day. After a single wave of good-bye from the smiling mare, Lyra charged away to her little white friend with the blue streamed mane and tail.

Vinyl had a banana levitating right next to her muzzle. She took a bite every now and then, slowly devouring the tasty fruit until only the yellow skin was left. She swallowed the last bite and let the leftovers float behind her instead in the little magic coat.

Both fillies kept grinning, having a time of their lives just by seeing each other again. And right when Lyra closed the door behind her and prepared to walk out in the fresh and open air to the metal staircase down to the playground, a new pony walked up the last steps of the cold metal. A unicorn stallion with a very pale light green coat and light brown mane walked past the little fillies, mumbling something incoherent while carrying the most annoyed expression a young pony could imagine.

"Hi, daddy!" Lyra exclaimed to the grown unicorn, still smiling together with her friend and awaiting a response. Sadly, the male pony known as Jazz String, who carried a fitting cutie mark of a saxophone tuning a note, completely ignored his daughter's greeting and opened the apartment door Lyra just shut. After a loud slam proving his angry temperament, the little girls were alone again.

Vinyl cocked an eyebrows above her wide shades. "Is your dad angry?" she asked and started walking towards the staircase. Lyra hesitated for a short moment, but then answered anyways since she knew her secrets were safe with this little unicorn. "Daddy has been very angry for a few weeks because he hasn't found any job. You know, that thing adult ponies do instead of school..." she said as they walked down the spiral staircase from the second floor.

Vinyl threw away the skid before taking the first step down the stairs, unaware of where it landed.

"You mean sex?" she then asked back casually and turned her head to Lyra. A curious grimace dressed the lime green muzzle as she heard that odd word that almost sounded like six. "What?".

The little white unicorn shook her head. "Nah, I don't know what that is either. Sounds weird, but my mom said she and dad does it everyday. Sometimes even twice..." she continued and looked up at the steps they already had walked past. "I don't think it's the same thing, Vinyl..." the other filly said, convinced that her dad never went to any job more then once a day if he had any at all. "Meh, whatever..." Vinyl shrugged and jumped down the last step to land on the hard asphalt. "Let's go play at our usual place now!" she then ended and ran away down the craggy underlay to the playground. Lyra gasped in excitement, knowing exactly what that meant. Her legs charged with energy as she ran after her best friend...

After a mere moment of running past several doors and other apartment buildings in their area, the girls had reached their destination. A small field in the middle of the surrounding apartment block with swings, climbing frames, big tubes and seesaws revealed itself. There were already a few other foals there running around and giggling, but none of them observed the little addition who sneaked inside the lying red tube.

"Do you think they saw us?" Lyra asked as she sat down. The acoustic twisted around the echoes from her voice, just like with Vinyl's. "I don't think so, but forget about them..." the other and more confident unicorn filly answered and got down on her hind knees, spreading them so she could sit in Lyra's lap and lay her fore hooves on the lime green shoulder. Their warm tummies met each other as a short moment of silence staid between the fillies. "Your glasses..." Lyra pointed out and reached to take them off. Vinyl bit her lower lip, blushing incredibly and tensing her facial muscles when the purple shades were removed from her beautifully scarlet eyes.

Lyra giggled as she laid aside the shades. "Why is it always a big deal for you to take those off?" she then asked and embraced the white waist with her forelegs. Vinyl glanced away, doing her best to hide the truth while still answering the question in some silly way. "B-because... you're the only... pony who I... allow to do that..." the white unicorn uttered in embarrassment even though she didn't really knew why it was like that. Lyra didn't really understand what she meant by that, but she had a good guess. The smile widened, giving birth to a spark in the orange-shaded eyes. "Isn't it because I'm your best friend?".

Vinyl glanced back, blinking a few times and licking her lips while thinking. The crimson was still on her cheeks when she responded. "I... guess... what else could it be?".

Lyra shrugged, still smiling from her heart. "Well... you're my best friend too, and I know that ponies thinks your eyes are weird..." she stated to Vinyl's slight displease. She didn't want to remember all the mean ponies bullying her for her rare eye color. That was the sole reason for why she started using her mother's old party shades...

"But I love your eyes! They are so cool with that blood-like color, I wish I had that color too" the lime green filly ensured her friend, truly beholding in amusement the scarlet pools.

Vinyl couldn't hold back her joy over hearing that. Thus, the grip she had on Lyra's shoulder tightened just enough for her to come closer with the pouting lips. The lime green ones made the same shape, joining her friend when the sweet connection took their senses away. "Mmmhhh..." Lyra groaned directly, always having problem keeping her volume down whenever they did this. Vinyl was a little better keeping it silent, even if she surely was much more affected by this than her friend.

They both remembered that day when Vinyl came and told about something she wanted to test. It was something her parents always did, and she wanted to know what was up with it. Ever since that day, the little cute duo sneaked inside one of the playground's tubes every now and then to smooch, engulfing their young hearts in flames of will and satisfaction. Their hooves wandered around, moving kindly over their bodies while pecking lips, up to the shoulder, down to the waist, and sometimes even down to the thighs. They didn't know why, but some voice they both heard inside their heads always said it was good to do so. However, the kissing was without doubt the best, something they gladly spent several hours doing sometimes. And if they felt adventurous, they could even open their mouths to enhance the feeling. Sadly, those little fillies never handled more then a few seconds of the extreme electricity grasping their lips when doing that. And touching each others tongues felt a little weird when they thought about it.

But no matter what, they always sat there. Vinyl in Lyra's lap, or over her entire body, Lyra leaning against a wall or anything else that involved Vinyl being on top. She felt secure, knowing there was no danger especially with this certain pony.

As they both sunk into the sweet deepness of enjoying a warm set of lips, a colt and a another filly peeped from one of the tube's ends, disgustingly arching their eyebrows when they saw what their parents said only males and females do. They had even been telling them what they saw, an easy way for the word to get spread...

A few hours had passed, Lyra and Vinyl were both exhausted in their jaws and lips. They had been cuddling, caressing and smooching with only a few brief pauses to catch air when their bodies overheated. And as Lyra crawled out, she could see her best friend with her shades on again, holding up a smile even though the facial muscles didn't want to cooperate. The moment when they both just stared at each other again returned, locking them in a silence yet again. That until Vinyl broke it.

The setting sun had colored the sky red and orange, tainting its pure ocean of blue just to create the last push Vinyl needed to say what she had been working on for a while. As the sun's fading rays landed on her muzzle, the shades made a colorful reflection giving Lyra a nice view while she heard the other pony's words.

"I love you, Lyra...".

The mentioned unicorn giggled.

"I love you too, Vinyl! Best friends forever, right?".

Vinyl cocked her smile, glancing down at the grass with a suddenly smug smirk. "Yeah... forever" she mumbled before meeting her friend's eyes again. Lyra looked at the beautiful source of light about to hide behind the horizon, understanding it was time to go home now. "Well, See you tomorrow, Vinyl. Today was really great!" she stated and got up on her hindlegs to hug her friend.

Because she was in a confused state of mind, Vinyl only answered with a weak hug as she stood up on her hindlegs too. After they finally parted and walked away in different directions, the white foal turned around to see Lyra walking away without any thought of doing the same. She hung her head, repeating the same question in her head over and over again as she kept walking alone.

"Why doesn't it feel okay calling her my best friend anymore...?".

Back at Lyra's part of the neighborhood, the little lime green unicorn happily trotted up the spiral staircase with her smile turned on ever since she left the playground. She loved to recall every moment of the sweet stimulation, remembering when her muzzle met another muzzle, nicely pecking each other to grant the ability of looking back at it. The smile didn't disappear, not until she reached her door and heard something not too unusual.

Behind the wooden door to her apartment, she could hear two very familiar voices raising their volumes against each other. In a magical snap, the happily curved lips turned upside down. There had been several times before when she heard them screaming at each other, often fighting about her. Even this time she could hear her name being mentioned for reasons she never understood.

It was during moments like this Lyra wondered if her parents would be happier without her...

But after pressing her ear to the door, she could confirm exactly what they had to raise their voices over. However, this time it proved to be something highly unexpected. First she head her father speaking.

"... just too bucking perfect! I've failed my fifth job interview just this month, and when I come back and expect some peace and quiet, our neighbors says their kids have seen our bucking daughter make out with another filly!".

"Jazz for goodness sake, you're overacting!"

"Overacting... OVERREACTING? Are you telling me you're proud that our foal likes to lick marehoods?"

"No, I'm glad she's found somepony she likes and who we can trust!"

"Trust? AHA HA HA HA! You mean that little offspring from a crack house? Her bucking parents are just a hoof step away from OD! That Vinyl Scratch is just a mistake, and everypony knows it, which makes all this just bucking worse!"

"Don't you insult her best friend like that! Vinyl is a wonderful littl..."

A violent thud could be heard from inside, causing Lyra to jump in fright as the argue continued.

"So you're on the bucking drug-foal's side? And you appreciate Lyra is a bucking clit-eater? If you let your bucking mouth go off like that against me again, I'll rip your head off and then skull-fuck it! You get it? Huh? You bucking bitch?"

Another violent thud after a short grunt from Minty Heart. Lyra had learned that whenever she heard those sounds, mommy always had a black eye or a couple of bruises afterward. She cringed, knowing she wasn't supposed to go inside when they argued this harshly.

The male pony known as Jazz Strings wasn't always like this, but after months of unemployment leading to his family living on the breadline, his patience and ability to contain himself had been way more then chipped. Not much remained of the stallion Minty Heart once married, and his brutal behavior was just the icing on this reckless cake.

"I've had enough of all these setbacks! I'll go to that bucking drug den and beat the crap out of that bucking Vinyl. It'll teach her to bring her disease to our family, and her own parents won't see a bucking difference if I break her snout and knock out a teeth or two. Bucking meth-muzzles..."

A knife turned around to snap off every artery and vein connected to Lyra's heart. All fears met each other and screamed out at the same time when she imagined what was going to happen to her best friend. So even if her mother had taught her to never walk in when they fought, she jumped up and turned the knob on the door. "Nooo! Don't hurt Vinyl!".

Just when the bravery in Lyra's soul was as strongest, she felt it crawl back into nothing when the scene she never had seen before finally showed its colors to her. With wide and terrified eyes, she saw her father just a hoofstep away from the door and her mother crying in the other end of the hallway. There was blood on the floor, the furniture were tossed around, and what especially brought the chill to her spine was the mare sitting down and drying some blood from her mouth.

She was a total mess, swollen eyes, bruises all over the body, roughed mane and a heavy panting to finish of the dried tears from her eyes. This was Lyra's mother when she didn't look. The reality hidden just an inch from her snout all the time. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't kind, and it was definitely not there to sooth her mind. That was something the angered stallion in front of Lyra wanted to make sure never to be forgotten. "Well, what do we have here, Minty Heart...?" the father said and instantly cast a magic shroud from his horn around Lyra. He then dragged her inside the home she couldn't see anymore. All the happy memories disappeared, replaced with what her dad was about to feed her with.

It was a taste of reality.

Jazz String opened the door to his bedroom, then mercilessly threw Lyra on the floor before going back to get the other participant in his plan. Lyra had time to shake her bruised head and check the dark room. All windows were covered by curtains, only letting a very weak amount of light to come inside. The bed was rather wide, meant for let at least two ponies to sleep without lack of space. However, the messy blanket made the entire scene harder to melt, especially when she felt the uncomfortable smell of perspiration filled in the small room. The walls were almost impossible to see, like there were no walls, just an eternity of darkness waiting to consume this poor foal.

"No, Jazz! What are you doing?" Lyra's mother yelled as she was dragged inside with magic too, only instead she was thrown to the bed. Being an earth pony, she was completely chanceless against the male unicorn who knew how to lift things less heavy than himself. His snicker left a defiled echo inside Lyra's head, a sound she'd never forget. "Don't worry, my love... I just came up with a better idea...".

His mean eyes glanced at his wife still lying in bed. "Now get up and bend over, sweetie..." he hissed as his eyes glared.

The pale brown mare widened her eyes in shock and extreme disbelief. Hardly a stutter could leave at first when she glanced at Lyra and then back to the male. "W-what? Are... a-are you insane, Jazz?" she asked, only to bring out more anger from her extremely frustrated husband. The mentioned stallion looked down at Lyra, focusing his horn around her neck. An ethereal collar took shape, causing the mother's heart to break.

"Get up... and bend over... or you know what happens..." the male said for the last time, fully prepared to minimize that collar if needed.

Minty Heart, horrified to the marrow, felt her lips starting to tremble. Fear grasped her heart and thus forced her to slowly stand up. She sobbed, finally understanding what pony-hell she was in. Once she stood up, her husband jumped up in the bed too, throwing a sharp glance at his daughter before going to business. "Watch, Lyra. Watch how it's SUPPOSED to be done. And if you close your eyes or look away, I'll hunt down your little fillyfriend Vinyl... and kill her" he stated very clearly and turned to his victim.

Lyra didn't understand, but she didn't even dare blink after hearing that. Her entire fantasy of a functional family had been turned into dust, proving all the naive thoughts she hardly knew the name of. But the threat sure reached her hearing, and left yet another scar in her innocent mind. She just sat there pressed to the wall, staring with a half-open mouth at what was going to be a show she never wanted to know of. Minty lowered her forelegs, bending over to ready herself for the unwanted mating. She knew it only required one word to make this into a more living nightmare than it already was, so shutting up was her main priority.

As the husband mounted his wife, he clenched his forelegs over her hips, forcing a quake from her tensed body. "Now... just watch, Lyra..." he said while his damaged mind made up images of erotic sensations from previous encounters. In a matter of just seconds, his erection had grown up to its full size, pointing at the dry slit that was his wife's. "... and learn what sex you're supposed to take inside". A load of spit fell from his mouth straight at his hard cock, serving as lubrication since his mate never would agree to this. A quick hoof to smear the saliva all over his pride, and then it was just a matter of brute force.

Lyra's mom grit her teeth as the first thrust almost broke past her labia. But when he kept the head of his shaft where it was and then pushed again, there was no such thing as holding back the noise. "Ah! Ahh... AAHHH!" she screamed as the pain sought out her nervous system. A whole world of anguish, sorrow and suffering fused together to form another assailant from the unforgiving realm: humiliation. Like a cloak of the cold emotion, Minty felt the tears fall from her eyes, soaking the bed she wanted to remember as a peaceful place. But now it had been tainted, defiled to every last cloth with this act of forced love.

Lyra's father grinned, already feeling the sweet stimulation moving from his hard cock to his brain. "Oh, yeah! You know I love when you're tight!" he stated while pressing past his wife's inner walls. They separated slowly since the source of lubrication quickly dried out. However, the already soaked part of the mare's hole was in reach, easing the ache raping her mind. "Ghh... hnng... uhhh..." she accidentally grunted, something her husband didn't agree to.

A hard slap from his left fore hoof on the beautiful hair to hit the head covered by it, that was all needed to shut her up again. She hardly felt the weak physical pain on the back of her head, the other, more spread one together with her mental scars trembled so much worse than an earthquake.

From the distance where you could see the hard stallionhood slipping out from the tortured flower, Lyra's eyes were wet and terrified. They recorded everything she saw and melded it into her permanent memories, storing them down for good in a place where they never would disappear due to her weak and naive mind. Seeing her mother scream, her father moan, the never ending pain and eternal horror flashing by her innocent eyes. The very sight of the pale brown body moving back and forth, obviously against her will, scared the little foal so hard it tried to break free from her mouth. But she knew the consequences of that too well.

So instead, she just sat there, shivering in silence with tears while the elder stallion in her eye reflection forced himself inside her mother. Minty Heart clenched her teeth to resist screaming again. "That's a good whorse, just take it and enjoy it!" she heard from her back, almost calming her when she thought it couldn't get worse.

"Now moan in pleasure..." Jazz suddenly added without warning. Minty widened her wet eyes, hesitating for a second. "I said moan, you stupid disgusting abusive bucking whorse!" the overly dominant stallion repeated only to insult and degrade the mare he once held dear and sacred. His fore hoof reached out and grabbed her long mane, forcing back the fragile neck so harsh it hurt her more than expected. With her eyes aimed at the ceiling without any lamp, she narrowed her eyes before closing them fully.

"... Ah... aahhhh... ohh..." she reluctantly groaned out in an unmistakeable tone, causing the light green male to stick his tongue out in excitement. "Yeah... that's... hahh... more like it!" he said and rammed the erect piece inside his victim again. A rapid thrust began, sending pulsating emotions through both the physically involved ponies. The cock sliding past the labia, squeezing past all the resisting muscles on its way to the womb preventing any further journey inside the female equine body.

He felt all the vibrations, every little vein pumping around blood in the storm of fires grasping everything he wanted for the moment. The instinct just spoke to go further and further, not stopping for anything. Not even the poor eyes forced to witness this interrupted his perverted experience, it actually almost enhanced it. Pounding his wife without remorse and making the little one watch was a completely new thrill he never saw coming.

Gifted with this newfound knowledge, the stallion turned his head to look at his offspring. She was a good filly and kept watching her mother getting raped. He thought about it while thrusting faster into his moaning wife. This was Lyra's probably first experience in straight sex, seeing a couple inside her family, all alone and without ways to escape...

"Oh... buck!" Jazz exclaimed and tensed his eyelids. His senses shot through his limits and released much earlier than his usual time in sexual activities. Unaware of exactly how much force he used, his pelvis rammed into the soft behind again to pierce the stuffed slit. Minty felt the leaking seed shooting inside her, leading one thing to another. "Aaahhhh... yes! Oh yes, fill... me..." her depraved and ruined voice uttered. That was her final drip of strength enabling any ability to act, now she was nothing but a true empty shell with tears soaking the bed.

Jazz panted in a still position, letting his male pride getting slack and lifeless so it in the end popped out from the destroyed hole. The mare fell onto her side and curled, released from any energy to continue after this nightmare. All she begged for now while sobbing silently was for the collar around Lyra's neck to disappear. So at least she didn't need to fear death...

The lime green filly gasped for air. Her brain did its best to prevent the entrance of any new memories, but the rate of success wasn't pleasing for anypony, especially not herself. A voice had instead taken things in its own hooves. The voice spoke several times to her, reminding her of better times when this didn't happen. Times when she could smile and laugh, knowing her parents were kind and nice to each other. A world of the naive, the world she begged for to come back and hold her gently. Thus, the voice took over the damaged foal and opened her lips.

"D... daddy..." she said even though her throat was filled with tears.

Jazz String glanced at her, gritting his teeth in anger. "Who said you... could talk?" his cold voice responded, giving the poor girl her first and final warning. Yes, he intended to keep his promise of killing Vinyl if she even spoke or looked away. But the wet little tortured eyes now decorated a desperately wide smile on the lime green lips.

"I'm... s-sorry daddy. I'm sorry for... being friends with... V-v-vinyl" she continued to plead, living on the hope that if she just apologized and looked like everything was okay, everything would end.

But nothing calmed down. Instead she just threw more wood on the fire in her father's mind. "Oh, really? So you say?" he asked and glared looked daggers at her. She nodded violently.

An idea so vile it almost disgusted himself took shape in his mind. And for that abomination of a thought to come true, he planned on playing along for a little while. He broke the angry expression, going into the role of being a nice pony again while getting off the bed. His horn glimmered for a second so the ethereal collar on his daughter vanished. Lyra touched her soft neck, understanding it was gone and thus proving it was over. She looked up, meeting the smiling father she always wanted to remember.

"Okay, honey. You're forgiven..." he said and extended a fore hoof to pat her head. Those words were like a million of warm and fluffy pillows for Lyra's insecurity to land on, especially when she heard the next set of words from her father. "And you know what? I'll... get over to Vinyl's apartment and... er, tell her I'm glad she's... your friend! Yes, your friend!".

The words he used dripped venom like a snake and oozed of lies. In fact, they were so obvious that the almost fainting mare in the bed flashed her eyes wide-open. "Oh yes, daddy! Thank you, thank you!" the small pony cheered out in joy, desperately believing everything she heard just to find an end to this nightmare. "Yes! And I'll get over there immediately..." he had time to explain until his daughter cut him off.

"Will... will you leave then? Leave me and mommy alone? Forever?" Lyra virtually screamed out, revealing her true hopes for the perfect outcome in her head. The panicked voice said it was the only thing needed for her and mommy to be happy and glad again, her biggest concern as a child right now.

The grown stallion narrowed his eyes in disgust at her. He fought fiercely to stop himself from choking Lyra right here and now. But... the image of seeing her face when Vinyl lies died before her mortified eyes was way too satisfying for him to miss. Instead he tilted his head to the right. "Of course, honey! I will leave and never, ever come back! Sounds good, right?". His most fake grin made up a sign of relief for Lyra. Now she certainly felt glad again.

Jazz turned to the door, glancing at his wife with a sinister grin. Minty shook her head, looking more scared and unable to believe than before. She said 'no' with her lips several times, pleading for him to stop. But the sadistic stallion had already put his mind at this satisfying task. Thus, he walked out of the bedroom and went out through the front door. "Well, then! Good-bye, family!" he yelled sarcastically so Lyra and Minty could hear. "Bye, daddy!" Lyra responded when the door finally closed.

The exalted, hyperaroused foal jumped up to her mother, smiling like a sun in the dark room. "Did you hear, mommy? He's gone! Now he can't hurt you anymore! Right mommy? Right?" she exclaimed and leaned on her mother's flank, stroking her entire body at the warm coat and cutie mark.

Minty chewed both her lips in the frown to add her personal version of grief. She knew her husband was going to kill Vinyl, probably in front of Lyra too if she wouldn't attract too much attention. And the pain of seeing her beloved little child in such a fragile state didn't ease her pain at all. But feeling powerless and equally desperate to find comfort, she brought Lyra into a warm embrace, hugging her most precious pony tightly to protect her.

Suddenly, she heard a violent tumble from the outside. Like something crashing into every last step in the staircase...

Her eyes widened again as an ache pinched her heart. Something had happened, and it was something serious. In a swift and sudden move, she let go of her foal and rushed to the door. After throwing the wooden obstacle open and then turning her head left, the nail in her pumping muscle raced through her.

Down at the very last step of the spiral staircase, a pony lied lifeless in a slowly growing pool of blood from its neck. Several other ponies, frightened and horrified, stood on the asphalt around the staircase talking loudly. Apparently he slipped on a banana skid, sending him into a lethal travel down the metal steps. He was already dead before hitting his neck into the hard asphalt...

Minty lost her breath, unable to comprehend what just happened. Everything she heard was Lyra's tiny hooves running out and hollering. In pure reflex, the mother turned around and embraced her daughter, sparing her from the merciless truth lying in a bath of scarlet fluid.

"He's gone, mommy! He's gone! Right, mommy?" the lime green unicorn foal cheered, unaware of what happened to her father. She just kept living in the lie, enjoying its fake nature blessing her in all ways possible from the unfair truth.

Yes... he's gone, Lyra..." the somewhat relieved mare said on her way back inside the apartment.

The next morning when Lyra woke up, she didn't remember what happened last day. All she knew was that daddy was gone and for some reason it... felt alright.

* * *

><p>The thud wasn't that violent, but hard enough to send the grown unicorn into a temporary state of blackout. Her body remained still on the clean floor of room 142. And as the fact of seeing an unconscious pony struck Bon Bon's head, she gasped in fear.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Lyra, no!" she yelled, immediately hating herself for that correct hit into the mentioned pony's head. She jumped off the bed and then jumped again to reach her beloved pony. Seeing such innocence fall into an act of violence brought Bon Bon to the edge of sanity, knowing that she just had played the game of dominance and submission in exactly the wrong way.

She sat down and held Lyra's head in her forelegs, grunting due to the physical exert in her muscles. "Lyra! You're alright? Please, wake up!" she yelled, wishing to Celestia that she hadn't brought death to her beloved mare.

Luckily, the knockout Lyra had suffered was very temporary. Once Bon Bon's words echoed in her head, the eyelids rolled up slowly to let her eyes embrace the light. The cream lips didn't dare smile just yet since the damages caused to this unicorn were still to be proven. But a reaction was in order. "Lyra! You okay? I-I'm sorry, but you really scared me there for a moment. I didn't mean to hurt you but... you... just... well..." she did her best to come up with an explanation for the violence. The reasons weren't half-bad but still resulted in something a tad excessive.

However, Lyra only heard the part about being scared, thus her reason for speaking. "Wh...what? Scared? Ugh... what... are you talking about, Bon Bon?" she asked as her relaxed orange eyes landed on her lover. The earth pony froze for a second, confused and unable to understand what this behavior was supposed to mean. "Uh... Lyra?" she asked again. "Yeah, sweetie?" Lyra responded, still a bit muddled after the hit to her head.

She didn't remember anything, that was something Bon Bon already could confirm. And perhaps it wasn't so odd, minding what state her mind must have been in. If she didn't misinterpret what just happened, Lyra had entered a hyperaroused panic, rendering her locked in a desperate search for security just to escape the truth. It was obviously also Lyra who screamed in terror when she saw her lying on the floor, probably believing something had happened when she was gone. But as clear as it seemed, Bon Bon couldn't directly understand what triggered this from Lyra. Was it a dead relative, a lost previous love or something worse? She could only guess without even being close to the truth.

But none the less, it was over, and that fact pleased Bon Bon to no end, bringing her to embrace Lyra in her cream forelegs. The unicorn didn't quite understand, but she was glad to feel her marefriend's warmth once again. She answered the hug, enjoying it to the fullest when she felt Bon Bon's soft mane tickling her snout.

"Everything's alright, honey" Lyra uttered, convinced it was true even though the other mare didn't quite agree to it...

* * *

><p>Sitting around one of the unoccupied tables down in the restaurant, the yellow colt dressed in the standard white shirt and cap stretched his forelegs above his head. "Hnnnggg! Now that's what I call relaxing...".<p>

But just when he was about to get up and get his trolley, another male equine walked up to him, annoyed and disappointed. "Is this what you call work?" the warden dressed in an expensive tuxedo asked to the idle cleaner who jumped in fright. The colt got of the chair and turned his head around, noticing the dark orange stallion with a slicked back back, mahogany mane. "Geez, mister Hayworth. I'll be there in a second" the cleaner stated with a smug grin, playing it cool even though he just blew that mask just a second ago.

The warden snorted. "And for each extra second you take after that, I'll cut one bit from your salary. Now get back to work, we're out of toilet paper on the third floor, you can start with that" he ended and turned his position one hundred eighty degrees before trotting away fabulously to the bar.

"Stuck-up arrogant motherhumper" the cleaner mumbled while turning his way. In the next moment, he walked to the reception again, got his trolley and headed for the storage room to get the bag of toilet paper required for the work on the third floor. It certainly wasn't his favorite duty, actually only second to cleaning the toilets.

But being the colt who knows how to get in a happy mood again, he just chose another track from his memory to tune on. And this time he felt like taking a really sad one to remind himself how good he actually had it compared to some other ponies in Equestria. The wheels from his trolley squeaked in an even rhythm as he walked down the long hallway.

"You raped, I feel dirty. It hurt as a child. Tied down, 'That's a good boy'. And fuck your own child. I scream, no-one hears me. It hurt, I'm not a liar. My God, I saw you watchin'. Mommy, why? Your own child...".

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Russian translation

*Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu = I love you too

To cut it short, I hope you noticed what I did with the names of Lyra's parents, there's a reference to a porn site and also another reference to Disturbed (down with the sickness) in the flashback. And about the song "Daddy" by Korn... I know it has several interpretations, but this song was stuck in my head while writing the nasty part. So don't start hating me if you think it's not fitting.

**Well, guys. I got something important to announce to all of you who follows this story and Ponyville's Lusts:**

You can see that my updates are getting more and more delayed. This is the second time it almost took two weeks to finish one frigging chapter. This is unacceptable, but still a fact since I got the following problems: stress and lack of inspiration

I know a whole bunch of you are waiting for my updates, and I'd hate to annoy you with irregular dates and stuff. I also don't wanna loose my will and interest to keep writing, but during those circumstances it just a question of time until it truly happens. The quality will crash, the story will loose its originality (or at least what's left of it) and then absolutely EVERYTHING will eff up totally.

**So that's why Tears of Ecstasy and Ponyville's Lusts are taking a break for a month!**

That's what I wanted to say. I will post a journal update on my DA and on fimfiction for all of you who wants to know a little more. The break is in order to give me time answering comments, reading other peoples' stories and keep working in full spirit after that. **I'm NOT laying off the stories, I'd never do that. I'm just taking a temporary pause.**

However, I can ease your pain (hah, pretentious bastard I am) by telling that during this break, I will work on a few one-shots in a kinda slow pace, so they won't be so long. This is to test different things and see if I still got the ability to vary in writing different genres. They will of course still contain erotic features (he he...) ^^

Brohoof on ya all! And see ya all in a month too!

DISCLAIMER: "Daddy" is made by **Korn**, I do NOT own this song. Please support the official band.


	5. EraseReplay

_Previously: when Bon Bon tries to deny her interest for Octavia's violent fetish, she faints after overexerting her mind. When she later wakes up, she finds Lyra in a craze of total desperation and anguish after finding her lover unconscious on the hotel room floor. Since Bon Bon doesn't know about Lyra's tragic childhood, she ultimately strikes her marefriend to the ground due to her horrifying and aggressive behavior. When Lyra wakes up after a short blackout, she cant remember anything of what just happened. Meanwhile, Octavia and Vinyl finally seems to have resolved their previous conflict... or have they?_

**Erase / replay**

Without the traces of nightmares or heavy memories in her sleep, Octavia could easily open her eyes and greet the new day that had passed onto her as a gift from Celestia's sun. With a light groan and a simple glance down at her chest, she could confirm that at least something was weighting her... literally.

In a fit slumber with an even more fitting smile on her lips, Vinyl had found much comfort in her lover's body. Like a pillow, Octavia served the unicorn as such under the blanket. It was a scene of cozy love, luckily a result of what happened last night after the two mares' rejoicing conversation. The light gray pony had used her kind side to actually do what Vinyl wanted, a gentle and heartwarming event of sweet love-making without any unnecessary violence aside from the eager and passionate devouring of said pony's flower. A gentle lick over her own lips, and the earth pony mare quickly caught the taste of her beloved unicorn's sacred nectar.

She liked the dirty thought of not brushing her teeth this morning just to keep the sample on her taste buds, but being a breed of the wealthy and refined society, she had no real choice but to obey her strict rules. Just like that, her good mood lost a chip.

"Vinyl..." she said gently in order to wake up the mentioned pony from her personal dreamworld, sadly not doing so very well.

"Mmh... I don't wanna..." she grumbled and squirmed a little to nuzzle deeper into the light gray chest, rubbing her fore hoof over the tummy. Octavia knew what cute meant, and she had no plans on arguing with herself if that hit the roof or not. But cozy as her marefriend was, she intended on waking her. So another sooth of her voice it was, together with a kind hoof running through the blue streamed mane.

"Vi~inyl..." she repeated using a tune, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Mm... no... I don't wanna..." the mentioned unicorn repeated too, somehow sounding more annoyed and unwilling. The earth pony cocked an eyebrow but kept her smile in a belief that she was just stubborn as usual. Her playfulness developed, creating an idea she usually wouldn't even think of using.

The hoof she just recently used to caress Vinyl's mane moved down her neck, continuing beneath the blanket down the soft white fur along her back. After stretching her foreleg as far as she could, Octavia finally felt the comfortable flank. She was convinced a little nice rubbing on the cutie mark would do the trick, minding how sensitive some ponies could be at that certain spot... like Vinyl.

And as the first move in the form of a slow and circular touch played out, the cellist expected her sweet little pony to moan or at least coo in delight.

But in a swing so fast and hard she couldn't react in time before it happened, Vinyl grit her teeth and frowned like terror had grasped her heart.

"No! I said I don't wanna!" she cracked out as her foreleg flew up and struck a bulls-eye with force straight into Octavia's face...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in room 142, another unicorn and earth pony sat in front of each other by the breakfast table in the small kitchen, sharing the last sandwiches they had brought from Ponyville. Lyra enjoyed her piece while Bon Bon mostly stared at her marefriend like she was a criminal. It didn't take too long for the lime green mare to notice the unfriendly stare, especially not when she glanced up with her mouth full of bread and hay. For another four or five seconds, they gave the impression of participating in a game of who'd blink first.<p>

"Whah esh ich, honhey?" Lyra asked without bothering to swallow. The addressed mare just narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in response. It was not until after Lyra managed to understand the hint and gulped that Bon Bon understood the repeated question.

"What is it, honey?" she said much more clearly and licked her teeth to get rid of the sticky crumbles in her mouth, seeming much more concerned than she did just a second ago. But Bon Bon looked away and sighed.

"Nothing... It's just... or well, it is something...".

With those words, Lyra frowned and put down the sandwich on her plate, leaning a little forward in a try to show her great interest and worry. The cream pony didn't feel much more secure even if she was pretty much convinced her marefriend wouldn't flip out in a repulsive act of desperation and murderous grimaces. However, she finally looked back at her for a second before shifting to the sandwich, the floor, sink and then back to Lyra.

"It's just... what happened yesterday. You were so... changed" Bon Bon explained very bluntly and gesticulated even more incoherent with her left fore hoof, it looked like she tried to wipe up dust in the air or something similar. The unicorn eventually looked away too, understanding what she talked about had to do with that memory-gap between opening the hotel room door and suddenly waking up in Bon Bon's embrace on the floor. Her mood fell down a notch as a gloomy expression dressed her muzzle.

"I'm sorry... whatever I did... I'm sorry for it, sweetie" she apologized which caught the earth pony's attention like a fish on a booby-trapped hook. In an instant, her own apologetic behavior was turned on when she saw the saddened face on her beloved mare.

"No! No, no, no! Lyra!" she exclaimed and waved for the unicorn to stop. "It's alright, I promise. I understand you were worried and it was probably nothing you've... ever seen before. But believe me: everything is alright! You're alright, I'm alright, nothing's...".

"Bon Bon..." Lyra cut off.

In that instant, the mentioned pony halted and realized she was halfway up from her chair. Embarrassment whipped her back when she carefully sat down again, keeping the eye-contact disconnected by turning her entire head away. Now it was Lyra's turn to talk.

"Did I... d-do something wrong?" she suddenly asked with a tone resembling the beginning of a sob. Bon Bon twitched an eye and established the eye-contact again. There she saw a lime green unicorn covering her snout with both fore hooves as soak contaminated her dry cheeks.

"N-no... no, Lyra, no. You didn't..." Bon Bon had time to say and turn to her lover before the inevitable breakdown she had witnessed so many times before. It wasn't that insane and scary one, but the one with her regretting every word she just said.

"I'm... I'm... so-ho-ho-ryyy!" she burst and inhaled deeply for the next load of sobs to emerge. Bon Bon flew up from her chair and quickly grabbed the crying unicorn around the shoulders, receiving the sad muzzle leaning over her own shoulder. She could hear all the heartbreaking apologizes echoing all the way into her now tortured ears and her shoulder already taking a few drips of salty tears, that was her punishment for bringing up such a subject to the sensitive and naive mare in her grasp.

A light sigh escaped her own mouth, together with the furrowed eyebrows showing exactly how tired Bon Bon was of this. Now waited another ten minutes of consoling her marefriend and convincing her to stop crying...

* * *

><p>A light gray hoof moved over the wounded snout, touching carefully while moving around to feel if there were any sensitive spots which could indicate a more internal source of damage. The reflection from the bathroom mirror helped Octavia guide her hoof as she stared angrily at it.<p>

"Vhen I for once shov you kindness vithout you asking for it, you punch my face?" she asked as her accented voice traveled all the way to Vinyl who sat on the bed in shame.

"Heh... sorry, Octy" the white unicorn replied, hanging over the edge in a crooked position with her forelegs resting over her lap. The foreign mare snorted and finished her check-up, not being able to find any more casualties aside from the little piece of paper covered in blood in the sink. She flickered her snout and exited the small room to face her lover sitting completely still. She looked at the sight without any grimace of anger.

"It ez alright, my little Vinyl... I can see you had a... er... vhat ez it called?" she asked since her memory failed to serve.

"Nightmare?" Vinyl answered while glancing up.

"Ah, yes. A nightmare. There ez no need to vorry about that..." she explained and walked closer to Vinyl, about to change the indifferent line her lips formed. "... because after last night, I'm almost in ze mood again...".

A hoof reached out to caress the white cheek as Octavia almost touched muzzles with her lover. It was there her sly smile revealed itself, just a few inches away from Vinyl's lips.

"So let us say that you ove me again..." she ended and let go of the cheek. Sadly, that last sentence didn't bring any exaltation nor piece to the unicorn's heart. Instead she frowned in worry and followed Octavia as she walked past her. No, she didn't plan on letting that deal slip away to safety.

"Um, Octy? About that..." she began and scratched her neck while smiling sheepishly. She felt a little uncomfortable when her scarlet eyes couldn't hide behind those thick shades which currently resided on the little table next to the bed. And just like that her feeling of comfort and relaxed ambiance was ruined when the cellist froze.

Octavia looked over her shoulder to see Vinyl turning around in the bed while still sitting on her behind, truly doing her best to explain this after her best ability to reason. The earth pony then turned around when she understood there was going to be a protest about her 'game' even though she had promised to never be so rough ever again after the incident in the shower. A very vile and sinister clue whispered its theory to her.

"You see..." Vinyl said and soon had the image of walking over a field full of lethal traps in her head. "I've been thinking and wanted to discuss something with you... about the... er, 'game', you know".

The suspense grew tighter as Octavia continued to listen. "Yes...?".

She could likewise have bucked her in the gut with that question, because suddenly Vinyl felt all courage to take up her subject washing away with that indifferent stare from her marefriend. She bit her lower lip and glanced everywhere in the room, trying to find new hopes of keeping her will to talk alive. After just a short moment of reconsideration...

"Um... you know what? Never mind, it was nothing important anyways" she avoided to further the subject.

But Octavia could practically feel the scent of how much Vinyl lied, it didn't really require a genius to figure that out even if she could be pretentious about that sometimes. She knew Vinyl was almost ready to beg for her to quit with the little game of being a violent lover just for her own pleasure. And yes, she understood it was a big deal for her too, but why bringing it up so soon? It was a question Octavia allowed to slip by for now. However, she couldn't avoid getting disappointed even if Vinyl had her reasons, good reasons too.

"Very vell, then.." she shrugged and did her best to not start showing her annoyance by facial expressions. The unicorn mare sighed through her nostrils, disappointed in herself for not taking up the guts to actually talk about her and Octavia's still remaining problem.

Octavia glanced in the upper corner of her eyes for second. "Say... vhy don't ve go breakfast?" she asked without noticing what she just said.

"What?" Vinyl replied.

"I said... vhy don't we go breakfast?" Octavia repeated after her sigh.

Vinyl muffled her giggle behind the smirking lips.

"Vhat?" the earth pony asked as her own eyebrow asked what the big deal was by raising itself.

"You mean go TO breakfast? Pfft...tha ha ha ha!" the DJ suddenly laughed heartily and fell down on her side in the bed, crossing her forelegs over the chest to contain the teasing laughter. Octavia, however, felt like crossing her forelegs around Vinyl's neck and choke her. But instead, a snort blew from her snout as she rolled her eyes.

"You done laughing?" she asked and took a step towards the bed, glaring playfully at her lover rolling around in the bed. And after that question, Vinyl felt like stopping now, fully aware she was pushing Octavia's correctly wrong buttons. An epiphany struck her blind until she managed to kill the laughter and sit up again. She kept the mask on, knowing Octavia would get suspicious if she looked desperate to stop.

Sadly, the cellist already knew. Thus her very reason to be even more disappointed. It was at that moment Vinyl was supposed to continue so she could jump her... and do all those fun things. A shade fell over Octavia's eyes when she turned back to the door and started fantasizing about the punishment.

* * *

><p>The elevator to the lobby opened to let out the two mares who sought for the restaurant where the breakfast was supposed to be served like so many times before.<p>

"... And I'm just saying, Lyra, that I need a little more than just a hay sandwich. There's nothing wrong with them, didn't you see me eating it after... uh, yeah... when I ate it?" Bon Bon reasoned as she and the lime green unicorn walked down the hallway with the long and fancy carpet.

"If you say so..." Lyra said without seeming to care much more. But that was just a trap for Bon Bon to walk over so she could further this subject. She was just so worried there was something wrong with them. It could have been anything, perhaps the amount of hay, the dryness of the bread, the way she had packed them...

In the midst of Lyra's self-torment, the cream pony right next to her widened her eyes as something very unpleasant got stuck in her sight. In a sweep, she gently pushed Lyra around.

"Er, you know what? I'm not hungry after all..." she quickly stated which woke up the unicorn so she could look over her shoulder and see. She wasn't shocked, more pleased and glad.

"Hey, look! There's Vinyl and..." she had time to say.

"As I said, not very hungry after all. Let's go back and snuggle in the bed, okay?" Bon Bon fought for her life to not live to tell about the possible outcome. But no matter how much she resisted, Lyra had a hidden ability of summoning strength at the most random of times. Before the earth pony knew of it, the other mare had turned around together with her and were both now on rout to the very table where their friends sat.

"Come, let's eat with them!" Lyra suggested without actually wondering if Bon Bon had any problems with it. And when said victim of terror realized that, she decided to play along. The absolutely worst thing that could happen now was if Lyra found out about yesterday. Now her only wish rested on Octavia's shoulders for her to not even breathe the word. In the end, she put on the fake smile and nodded in agreement on the way.

Over at the small table made for two, Vinyl who had her shades on again looked over Octavia's shoulder and happily waved at the two equines she saw. The light gray mare quickly looked and turned back her head, just to widen her eyes and look at one of the approaching ponies again. In that unspoken moment, Bon Bon's wish was just returned right back at her.

"Ey, Lyra! What's up, Bon Bon!" the smiling unicorn said and pushed up her glasses for a second to see the mares in all their grace. Octavia smiled sheepishly, her pupils smaller than dots as she weakly waved a fore hoof too, just like Bon Bon who looked the exact same.

"P...p-privet*..." she welcomed and luckily avoided Vinyl's attention.

"Dude, you should have told us you were having breakfast too. We would've picked another table, wait let's do that!" Vinyl went on, quickly supported by Lyra who already had seen one not far away from them.

Done and done, the four mares walked just a few meters past the other fancy ponies enjoying their expensive treats around the small tables. Soon they all pushed out a chair and sat down around the larger table made for four. Unfortunately for two of them, Bon Bon and Octavia got to sit in front of each other next to their respective marefriend. None said a word, even if their minds screamed in pain and agony.

Vinyl and Lyra got straight down to talking, sharing their stories without mentioning the unnecessary parts, just how they felt on the surface and what they thought about the hotel in general. Meanwhile, the two others tried to think of anything else than talking to each other. Perhaps looking away or joining Lyra and Vinyl in their conversation? And just as both mares had the exact same idea and turned their heads to the other mares, the white one looked at them both in a flash.

"Hey, guys, me and Lyra are just going out to take a smoke. You two will be fine, right?" she said and got up from her chair together with the mentioned equine. Octavia's tongue fell over and Bon Bon's crashed into the upper row of teeth, preventing them both to protest while their lovers stood up and kissed them on the cheek.

"Order for us while we're gone, will ya!" Vinyl sad as she and her friend disappeared out the exit.

Octavia and Bon Bon had tried discretely to reach out after their lovers, but suddenly glanced at each other and saw the silly position they both sat in, looking like they tried catching something. In an instant they sat still and leaned back on their chairs, pretending there was no problem at all with them sitting all alone.

A sudden synchronization existed between the mares as they both grabbed a menu from the table to read. Their eyes moved in straight lines from left to right, occasionally disturbed by a glance over the edge to see the other one doing the exact same. Suddenly they put away the menus, finding no reason to sit and pretend reading anymore. Their forelegs went from crossed to relaxed in the lap, gently drumming on the knees while looking away in the corner of the eye. Both tried to figure out which god's mean plan it was to bring them together again. Celestia, Luna or perhaps even Discord?

It didn't take much more than another second for them to finally realize what in the actual hay they were doing. Octavia sighed and rested her head on her supporting foreleg pressed to the table, amazingly not imitated by Bon Bon.

"Zo... you vant to talk about yesterday?".

"That'd be lovely..." Bon Bon replied with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze blew through the warm air, soon defiled with an even healthier dose of tobacco, nicotine and hundreds of other chemicals and substances meant to kill if collected in larger amounts. The smoke shot out from Vinyl's lips as she adjusted the cigarette to the other corner of her mouth. She loved the slowly growing satisfaction in her brain, rushing through her senses to bless the stressed parts into a temporary nirvana of relaxation. Of course she knew it was just the nicotine talking, not her actually basic needs. Sadly, that's why it's called an addiction just like food, air and sleep.<p>

Lyra beheld the location they used for Vinyl's need, an empty parking lot behind the hotel with just a few carriages scattered a little everywhere on the white markings. There were nopony else than them right now since everypony were inside enjoying their breakfast, of course only if the rich upper-classes found the generosity to give their presence to all 'regular' ponies outside their rooms.

"So is everything really alright, Vinyl?" the lime green unicorn asked as she turned her head from the dead area before her. The other unicorn glanced at her best friend and thought, consulting with herself if it really was that safe sharing her relationship problems with a technical outsider after all.

Of course it was.

"Well... after what happened yesterday, me and Octy talked about it. We were cool about it, I guess" she explained, leaving so much room for a 'but' that Lyra almost added it herself. " But I actually wanted to talk more, even if she pretty much just got on with it".

Lyra cocked an eyebrow, fearing her suspicion was perfectly true.

"You mean she..." the naive mare allowed Vinyl to finish that sentence.

"Could do it again, yeah" Vinyl ended without any facial sign of concern, just another puff from the cigarette.

A new ambiance took place as Lyra understood that Vinyl still wasn't safe from the clutches of that obviously horrible mare Octavia. She didn't like it at all, not even one bit. Knowing her best friend much well could end up dead was...

"You must do something, Vinyl! If you can't call the guards, at least break up with her!" she exclaimed and walked up to the white unicorn with determination as her argument, using her most intensive look of worry. Vinyl looked at her friend who she knew didn't plan on dropping this subject until she at least had a valid argument to not care so much about it. The DJ didn't find those arguments. Instead she turned around so Lyra walked up right next to her, keeping the stare.

"Relax, Lyra. You if anypony knows how much I can take..." Vinyl sighed.

The mentioned mare jerked her head back, gulping in the process when she realized what her friend talked about. It was no pleasant story, exactly that kind she couldn't stand or tolerate that it actually existed. She had subconsciously suppressed most of the past and buried it like a dead body in a secluded grave. Sadly, memories can rise from the grave unlike ponies.

Vinyl looked at her friend again, keeping them there for a few seconds so she could send the message of what her point actually was. But since she knew how Lyra worked, another thing had to be mentioned. Something she also knew about Lyra.

"You remember when we were little fillies... and always found a place to hide at?" she asked with a playful smile, virtually radiating the lust she still remembered from that age. Lyra widened her eyes right before the blush on her cheeks heated up. After a nervous glance up in the corner of her eyes, she smiled too, even giggling.

"Ehee hee hee... yeah, but that was a long time ago. We hardly even knew what we did back then" Lyra said with her naivety convincing her that 'we' didn't only include herself. Vinyl, however, rolled her eyes as a nagging feeling of guilt attacked her briefly. Despite that, she could still smile.

Even if the memories reflecting in her scarlet eyes recalled themselves in an instant, lasting much longer than just briefly...

* * *

><p><em>Seven years ago, Vinyl's apartment.<em>

A cloudy day covered the skies of Equestria once again like so many times before, the perfect reason for why the white teenage unicorn filly known as Vinyl Scratch decided to hurry back after another day of school together with her best friend and... well, only her.

She couldn't hide the fact that many ponies had decided to follow the prejudices they had heard about her, that the stallion and mare who brought her to the world were nothing but meth-muzzles. It was painful to hear, knowing it meant something bad, that you were a low-life who had fallen to the grasp of a drug that kills ponies everyday. She hated the rumors, she hated the other foals, and there was only one other thing she hated more than anything else.

The truth.

As she reached the door located on the first floor of the southern apartment block, she opened it to get met by the thick air choking the life out of her. She didn't cough, however. That disgusting and unhealthy air had been by her side for many years, and she always saw it from the bright side; you could just open a window.

"Hi mom, hi dad..." she said weakly and walked through the short hallway to the door at the right, not actually caring if her parents heard her. However, they did.

"Vi~inyl!" another voice called out from the living room around the left corner of the hallway. The mentioned filly pretended she didn't hear that and just kept going towards her room, carrying that gloomy expression she simply couldn't lose. But she was not to be left alone just yet.

"Vi~iny~yl!" she voice called with a more seductive and lengthy tone.

"What?" the filly returned after tensing her shoulders in annoyance.

"Come and give daddy a hug and kiss..." the male voice said, using a more gleeful tone.

"Dad, for the love of Celestia, I'm...".

"Viny~yl...".

"Ugh, fine!".

So close, Vinyl thought as she accepted defeat and walked down the remaining part of the hallway to enter the small living room. It wasn't much to look at, just enough room for a sofa, a coffee table and perhaps a plant in a corner or so. Aside from that, there was lots of space between the table and the balcony door of glass. If you'd open them, there would be a little lawn that needed some attention, minding the high grass.

As soon as Vinyl turned around the corner, she immediately looked at the sofa where she knew her father would be, Live Record. She was greeted by a set of drowsy and bloodshot eyes, right beneath the horn hidden in the heavily untamed dark green mane and the pale gray coat. His scent was so clear you had to lack a sense of smell to miss it, a defiled and thick aroma of whatever was in his illegal pipe.

"Eeey, there she is... Vinyl the... er... uh, something... he he he. Come here and give your old man a hug!" the elder stallion cheered and opened his forelegs.

Vinyl sighed and facehoofed, what was in her sight right now certainly didn't please her even the slightest. So instead of obeying her father, who couldn't think straight even if he had an arrow pointing him in the right direction, she let the fore hoof pressed to her face get dragged down along her snout to show the disappointment.

"Daddy, what the buck are you doing?! You told me you'd stop smoking that stupid shit at least before dinner!" the female unicorn scolded her father. She was too mature to not understand the scene displayed here, something her father seemed to have forgotten.

"Whu... what? No, Vinyl! I... I swear to Luna I don't know what you're... er, talking about... yeah. Daddy hasn't been smoking, he pro..." he tried to say with his forelegs in the air until Vinyl decided to cut this bullshit.

Without words, she pointed at the live joint smoking up in the ashtray on the table.

Live Record looked at what his daughter pointed at, realizing quite soon he had been busted, even if it seemed totally unimaginable to him. He scratched his neck and looked awfully sorry back at Vinyl.

"Heh... eh, that's not mi-".

"DAD, FOR BUCK SAKE!" Vinyl roared at her father, causing him to twitch and hide his face behind his hooves.

"Sorry, sweetie! I'm sorry! Daddy just... needed to cool down his bad anger, that's all... chill..." he excused again, however catching the panting Vinyl's attention this time. She furrowed her eyebrows as the apology she just heard actually was new. Thus, she leaned towards her father to look clearly in his widened pupils.

"What anger? What are you...".

She halted herself when the nice and fine silence could be heard better, and what was breaking it. Her ears flipped up as she heard that faint sound coming from another room. The pale stallion curled up in the sofa and turned his muzzle away from the sound, knowing exactly what it was and why he hated it. He wasn't alone, because Vinyl widened her eyes and grit her teeth as she recognized it.

Her mother's moaning from the bedroom...

In an instance, she turned to the only other door in the living room and bucked it open, using the frustration as fuel for her strength. Once the door hit the wall, she stepped inside the bedroom to see what she feared the most but also had seen before.

Yes, that was her mother laying on her back in the bed, and yes, that was a random stallion she had never seen before, holding the mare's hindlegs up as he looked over his shoulder in the middle of a thrust into her...

"Get off my mom, you freak!" she roared yet again and charged at the stallion, grabbing him around the waist while he still was shocked and tossed him to the floor, resulting in a hard thud.

"Ouch! Wait, what the... I'm not done yet!" the stranger protested as he got up on his hooves.

"You've done enough! Now get the buck out before I bust your neck, you disgusting... ARGH!".

As Vinyl took out her rage on the scared male by beating his back, the mare in bed quickly pulled the bed sheet over herself, trying to hide from her scary daughter. Before another set of seconds had occurred in a row, the frightened stallion had rushed out the main door and escaped Vinyl who kept chasing him all the way to the entrance just so she could close it. As she walked back, her father got up from his bed and shook his head.

"Vinyl, why did you chase him away? He was..." he had time to say until the white unicorn with the blue raved mane ripped off her shades and glared angrily at him with eyebrows so arched it looked like she literally was going to kill him. The stallion flinched, giving Vinyl enough time to grab him around the neck with her right fore hoof and drag him inside the bedroom. He didn't struggle nor said anything, knowing he'd probably get a beating just like the visiting stallion. Soon he was dragged to the bed where her mother still remained in and pushed him into it.

The bed springs squeaked as he landed on the soft underlay, but soon silenced as Vinyl slammed the bedroom door without exiting it, she had something to do right now.

She got up on her hindlegs and slammed her fore hooves to the door, leaning like that with a hanging head until the two adult ponies glanced at each other and then back at Vinyl.

"Mom..." she uttered, implying on the light blue mare with the white, short-cut mane only long enough to hide the bottom of her ears, Spring Break.

"Dad..." she then added, causing the pale gray stallion Live Record to grab his head like he suffered a headache. Meanwhile, Vinyl got down on all four and put away the shades before turning to her parents.

Tears in her eyes.

"C-can't you both see... where this is going? I can take dad's lies and his... b-bucking stubbornness to never quit, but... b-but, mom!" she exclaimed to send a ripple of shame at the grown mare. "How in Equestria can you just continue selling your body for that shit?! Do you understand what the hay goes through my head when I see some random idiot stallion fucking you? And you just take it? DO YOU?!".

The tears flew away from her exposed, scarlet eyes as she shook her head every time she raised her voice. The mare and stallion flinched several times, experiencing that painful moment when they had to feel submissive to somepony who once was their little foal.

"Don't you bucking get it?! Do you know what they say at my school? They are spreading rumors that I know where to get a fix! That you can just go up to me, ask for the good stuff and I'll give them some! THERE WAS EVEN ONE BUCKING IDIOT WHO ACTUALLY DID IT!".

Vinyl's throat was sore, already exhausted and practically torn to pieces by her own rage. She knew what she did, and it was the only aggregation she received after the haunting images still throbbing inside her head. Seeing that stallion rut her mother, making her moan in delight just because her body says it's good when her mentality screams and squirms in pain. To let her husband sit in the next room so he can hear the random stranger sexually abusing his wife, enjoying her like it's everyday business.

The shame...

"You're ruining your lives! And my life too, you know! I love you because you're my parents, but that's also it! If I weren't your daughter, I'd bucking send the guards after your flanks! And sometimes I actually wonder if we really are mother, father and daughter, because you spend all your bits on those... bucking drugs!".

She stomped her way to the bed, scaring the two ponies in bed enough to make them both crawl back. Their tired eyes focused on Vinyl, afraid to drop the contact since everything she said just hurt on the inside.

As soon as Vinyl could do more than cry for food because she was hungry as a foal, she always had to take care of everything. Taking out the trashes, do the dishes, cleaning the apartment, getting the groceries and everything else needed to make this an at least livable home.

But not any more, now this place was filled with thick air, lies, broken promises and the pure fact that Vinyl's mom was a drug-addicted whorse. Kind words and subtle implements were no such things needed in her world. Spring Break the earth pony, sold her body for bits, only to smoke them up later to deafen the pain after her multiple sessions. It was a shame really, she once used to be a beautiful equine who caught an ambitious young colt who fell in love with her at first sight.

The sorrow...

"I hate this. You've both promised me so many darn times you'd quite lying and whorsing around and get real jobs! But, no! Let's just continue what we are so bucking good at and forget about the little filly whose crying because she's hungry!".

Vinyl talked about all those countless times her parents had run out on bits and not been able to feed their daughter, a truth they both wanted to forget since the ache penetrated their souls all the way to the marrow of their bones. Seeing their now little older Vinyl getting this furious was nothing new, but it was an absolute horror only outmatched by the next one. They were so close on losing everything until Spring Break finally came up with the desperate and easy idea, as long as she just had an attractive body, it'd be fine. But the sad fact was that Vinyl would much more like to die than forcing her parents to this just for her sake. All because of her.

The pain...

"And the worst part of them all is that I'm the one scolding you! I'm the child, I'm supposed to get scolded! But here we are, ME SCREAMING AT YOU!".

The unicorn panted while gritting teeth, finally dry on things to say after screaming for almost a full minute. She kicked over the ball to her parents now, waiting for their failing arguments to try convince her they told the truth this time. But unless they said the drugs had imprisoned them forever, she wouldn't believe them.

Spring Break looked down at the bed sheet she still held in her fore hooves, realizing how pathetic she looked together with her husband. Yes, she knew what prison she had fallen into. But a mere epiphany wouldn't help when it came to something that brought such awesome kicks to her spiritual feeling and physical awareness.

Of course... that was a long time ago. When Live Record, who still only was her coltfriend, had visited a cousin in Hamsterdam and brought home a few souvenirs. What seemed like innocent cigarettes had turned her life upside-down ever since, slowly consuming her free will and made her into another slave of unnecessary addictions.

She decided to keep her muzzle shut, knowing Vinyl had more braincells intact than she did. However, the awful guiltiness still nagged like never before. And she knew just the cure for it... as soon as Vinyl would go away.

"Ugh, why am I doing this for the twenty-eleventh? Since I know you're both just gonna sit her and feel guilty for another five or ten minutes and then go back to lighting another one of your 'fun-sticks', I'll go hang out with Lyra for the rest of the night..." Vinyl stated and turned away to put on her shades again and walk to the door. But already after her first step she heard a voice from the pony she least expected to do such a brave thing.

"I'm glad you have Lyra".

The filly unicorn stopped dead in her tracks and staid like that for another amount of seconds. That was her father, saying what he felt like saying after getting the usual scolding from his daughter to prove that he still was something. Vinyl looked over her shoulder to see exactly that grown stallion carrying the gloomiest eyes perfectly decorating his even sadder lips. He had the courage to open his mouth, but not to look at her.

"You've always had your friend Lyra when... when we haven't been enough. And I understand that, because we might not be..." he paused and finally looked at his beloved daughter. "... t-the best parents in the world. But I know... for sure that no matter what happens... no matter how much we ruin our lives...".

Another pause so they all could inhale and then exhale, eyes still connected.

"We will always be your parents... and we love you, Vinyl" he finished, feeling he had relieved his heart and at least won back some hope and faith from his daughter. The mare next to him smirked, agreeing to that truth as she also looked at her little filly.

Vinyl smiled with a fresh tear falling down her cheek.

"Dad, that was..." she said casually as she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Her heart filled itself to the brim with her own truth and complete honesty towards those words. She hated the truth, especially the honesty. But in cases like this, she had to accept and swallow what was given to her in life.

"That was touching... the FIRST time you said it...".

With those words, Vinyl held back the additional tears and slammed the door behind her, leaving the two adult ponies in their loneliness, she didn't plan on coming home for a little while.

She had been forced to live with this her entire foalhood, always fed up with lies and promises dying on the executioner's block when she one after another thought they were all true and released from an inevitable life of condemnation. She hated her family, but...

She hated herself even more for still believing and hoping for them.

Along the way to Lyra's apartment, she took off her shades and wiped away the soak ruining her cool expressions.

She had to hide the traces of her broken home.

After all, she wanted to look good for the pony she pretended was her fillyfriend...

* * *

><p>As she inhaled another polluted breath of air and smoke, Vinyl kept her eyes on the mare she currently thought about, beholding the elegance of naivety and gullible dumbness balanced into one single subject standing on four hooves. She could see Lyra tilting her head up a little and close her eyes to enjoy the cool breeze floating through her muzzle and mane, something she couldn't deny she still found incredibly sexy.<p>

If she just would have found the courage so many years ago, she might have been able to just walk up to Lyra now and kiss her on the lips, using the tongue and all and be fully justified to do so. She would grab her flank and slowly wrestle her down to the ground in a lustful hugging.

But no, Vinyl thought and looked away. She was convinced Lyra wouldn't feel the same way back like she did. It was just a crush, a silly-filly crush never meant to be. Just like Lyra said recently, she didn't know what they did back then. It always brought a little ache to her heart every time she reminded herself how impossible it was, and how jealous she actually was at Bon Bon when she stole Lyra from her...

"What are you thinking about?" Vinyl suddenly heard from her best friend. After a simple shrug she cleansed her heart to continue on the subject at hoof.

"I was wondering how I'm supposed to be able to trust Octavia when I couldn't even trust my own parents...".

Lyra noticed the clever trap she just had walked into. Thus, she looked at the white unicorn and tried to escape it after her best capabilities.

"Aha... by the way, how are your parents doing?" she asked.

"I dunno. Last thing I heard from them was they were going to rehab...".

"Oh my, isn't that goo-".

"For the fourth time...".

They suddenly fell into a silent state again. Lyra didn't find any will to keep talking, and Vinyl was done with her cigarette anyways as she crushed it beneath a hoof. Soon she suggested they should walk inside again, an idea the lime green equine smiled and nodded at.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's state the obvious now... to get this straight" Bon Bon said with a sigh over the table, preparing Octavia to listen and answer correctly after each statement.<p>

"You like to be, let's say 'overly dominant', in bed".

"Yes..."

"And I like to be... 'overly..."

"I think it vill be easier if you just say 'raped', dear Bon Bon".

The mentioned earth pony mare twitched her entire body when that vulgar word escaped Octavia's lips. After a cringe and serious grit, she glared at the light gray pony for a brief moment.

"Fine, yes... raped. You like to pretend you're raping and I happen to like being raped so..." she said until the cellist cut her off again.

"Pretend to be raped... or... actually raped?" Octavia asked as she brought together her fore hooves over the table in a manner of speculation and serious conversation.

It had been a while since she could talk this openly about such a taboo subject due to her social circuits, a rare and very intriguing treat for her. But for Bon Bon, this was already so unnerving she didn't know where to go soon. This was the first time she had found somepony to talk equally open to about her fetish, a rare but none the less delicate subject. They had one thing in common: both found great pleasure in letting out the steam by simple talking about it.

"Uuh... well, It's hard to say. I'd have to pretend being unwilling for it to actually be a 'rape'... but I suppose it's true" the cream mare answered the question while glancing in every corner of her eyes.

"Mhm... to vhat limit, that is? You said impressive things yesterday" she continued, pulling the string labeled forwardness. Bon Bon furrowed her eyebrows and looked around her one last time, ensuring nopony was close enough to hear. As she leaned over the table and brought up a hoof to her mouth, Octavia understood she wanted to whisper this. She leaned forward too and listened carefully.

"To be honest, my ultimate fantasy has always been..." she paused and gulped.

"... Having a really tight collar in a leash around my neck while my forelegs are tied behind my back with ropes so thick they cut into my flesh. And that the pony raping me h-hits me over and over until I... bleed from several places".

Octavia kept listening as Bon Bon took her time to breath in again and continue.

"I want her to... to scream at me, calling me degrading things like I'm... a-an actual whorse, treating me like trash only meant to be fucked while strangling me. And sometimes she even... cuts off pieces from my mane and tail just to destroy me further...".

The listener held her expressionless face, seeming heavily unimpressed.

"And when she's done with me... my butt is covered in red lashes, I can hardly breath, my... pussy and ass is completely ravaged and my entire body hurts. I can still... taste my rapist's cum in... my mouth while she prepares to just... leave me like that...".

Then Bon Bon took one last breath while Octavia still didn't move any facial muscle.

"But before she leaves... she... s-she tosses a bit from her hoof at me... like... the ch-cheap whorse... I... am...".

As the cream mare closed her eyes and leaned back with hot crimson cheeks, she breathed out like the largest boulder ever created by ponykind fell from her heart. She had never been able to say all that in a row to anypony, especially not Lyra. And even if it was an impossible dream, she still fantasized about it every now and then with a hoof between her thighs.

It was not until then Bon Bon heard the sound of something metallic breaking.

She opened her eyes from the supportive chair and saw the spoon made out of metal in Octavia's fore hooves. Half of the hard tool was in her left while the rest was in her right. She had with unimaginable strength managed to break it in half after Bon Bon had finished talking. And just as she was about to get shocked, she accidentally glanced at the crimson blushes on the foreign mare's cheeks. Her grimace spoke of arousal and an extreme disturbance in concentration, a twig of brain activity had been snapped just like the spoon in her hooves.

"That... vas a little more interesting than I expected..." she said with a strong refusal to meet Bon Bon's eyes, keeping her muzzle away at all costs to prevent that single eye-contact to not make her do something she'd regret. All focus was put on that suddenly highly interesting corner of the restaurant, her only escape route.

Bon Bon looked at her sides while chewing on her lips in an attempt to do the same. She didn't know if what she just said was all a big lie or the cold, daring truth making its approach from the darkest and most lustful parts of her brain...

She blushed since the second option sounded way more possible.

"So... what are we going to do?" the cream mare asked which encouraged the other mare to finally meet her eyes after discretely putting back the fork where she picked it up from the napkin on the table.

"Do? Vhat ve are going to do? Ve are going to stop talking about this silly nonsense and eat our breakfast like nothing just happened! Okay?" Octavia stated in desperation, hiding her excitement and another definitively more embarrassing fact. She had become vulnerable when such an occasion sat right in front of her, practically begging to get used and beaten up just the way she liked it. It was incredible, she was perfect! Everything she wanted to do was like copied from Octavia's wish list, aside from that last part with the bit which had passed her radar of desire without getting discovered.

Bon Bon stared at her friend, somehow losing control of what she was supposed to do because of her excitement over finding positive response. Just one single thought echoed in her mind, and it would be something she had practiced so many times before on her marefriend but never succeeded with.

"What if I don't?" Bon Bon asked boldly, sitting straight up in her chair with hanging forelegs.

"Vhat?" Octavia returned like she just had been told she looked like a disgrace.

"Yeah. What if I just tell Vinyl everything we talked about recently? That her friend gave you a lady-boner out of this world and that you're tempted to cheat on her?".

Octavia narrowed her eyes as confusion gave a high bid on her thoughts, but the winner was her frustration and fear. And also a little to what the hay 'lady-boner' meant.

"A-are you out of your mind? Then Lyra vill find out too!" she argued with her forelegs towards the pouting Bon Bon.

"Peh! Lyra will just cry a little and then pretend I never said it the next day as long as I apologize. I'm on dry land in difference from you".

"You vouldn't dare...".

"Oh, yeah? What you gonna do about it?".

"I... I vill...".

"Will what? Pronounce better, miss I'm-a-rich-filly-from-MosCow-and-my-daddy-gives-me-everything-I-want".

After that extraordinary long name, a moment of absolute zero degrees sheer cold froze Octavia's body, just so it could burst in an eruption of boiling hot rage tensing her muscles. She gasped with wide eyes...

… and slapped Bon Bon's muzzle with all her physical force.

Everypony in the restaurant heard the air cracking into an uncomfortable sound, and in the next moment they could all witness the earth pony mare Octavia von Clef standing up on her hindlegs, leaning over the table with a pose worthy a boxer as the other earth pony mare Bon Bon fell off her chair and landed on the hard floor. Silence echoed out the shock from the fancy snobs and upper-classes.

Octavia inhaled deeply through her nostrils as she stared with glower eyes on her friend. Bon Bon shook her head and dried her lips to discover the stain of blood on her hoof. They were meant to continue being hostile, perhaps even scream at each other before continuing their savage competition. Or at least that was what the rich ponies in the restaurant expected, it most certainly would be a show to tell about, minding one of the involved was the heir to the von Clef family. Dirt like this would be worth much.

In fact even more worth if they could hear Bon Bon's aroused breathing or see Octavia's strong blush. They both had a strong injection of excitement pumping through their veins at that moment after Bon Bon's successful taunting had brought out what she sough for so much. The masochistic one had been struck so hard she bled, and the sadistic one had felt her hoof hitting a pony's face. The reality of this fact was so strong they both actually woke up and remembered what just happened.

"Heh... sorry, everypony! There was er... a fly on my face and... and my friend here accidentally hit my face... instead when trying to get rid of it. He he..." Bon Bon said out loud with the clean fore hoof in the air, doing her best to hide the even more horrible fact than the one the ponies suspected them for. However, none of it was good.

The upper-class ponies remained quit for another moment until one of the mares from the society of wine tasting broke it.

"Ah ha ha ha! Well, I'd say, you must have made a grotesque miscalculation then, miss von Clef" a chubby pink mare said as her table company chuckled in an insistent tone. Soon half the restaurant joined the light laughing and one after another turned back to their treats while Bon Bon flipped up her chair and sat on it again.

Octavia's reflex to hide facts caused her to immediately sit down and hide her lower muzzle with both fore hooves. She looked at Bon Bon who fixed her navy blue and pink striped mane, noticing the faint strain of blood on her lip. A healthy dose of guilt washed over her, along with the sad truth she actually regretted every ounce of force used in that slap.

"B-bon Bon, vhy did you..." she was about to ask, unable to understand why the mentioned pony voluntarily saved her when she had her cold with both assault and physical abuse as charges. Even if court wouldn't give her any bit, she'd completely ruin Octavia's reputation and bring it down to levels low as dirt due to the prestigious value of her name.

Unfortunately for Octavia, that was exactly what Bon Bon knew of.

"Let's just say you... owe me..." she stated with the hint of a sinister aura around her stained lips.

Octavia tensed her eyelids, shocked and nervous after hearing that line. For an instant there, she knew exactly how it felt to be Vinyl, the fear brewing up in her body when getting involved in an unfinished deal including sexual favors. This was not good, not good at all. Bon Bon had her in a leash thanks to that slap, now she could take back what she just said in front of the snobs and put charges. And if it came out she's a suspect for assault...

Bon Bon had her in a really tight leash now.

"Hey, guys! Have you ordered yet?" Vinyl suddenly came up from nowhere and sat down next to Octavia. The cellist flashed out of her unnerved state and met her marefriend with a little less focused smirk. Bon Bon had already dried off the remaining evidence on her lips, now fully able to smile like her heart had nothing to hide.

The breakfast was casual with all four mares talking about everything between thoughts to ideas, resembling the ideal picture of peace and quiet so everypony could relax with their chosen treat.

Octavia had a steamy plate of nervousness spiced with anguish.

Vinyl had doubts graved in anxiousness.

Bon Bon had confusion between loafs of selfishness.

And Lyra a tasty bowl of strawberry cream and milk...

* * *

><p>Two hours later, when the breakfast dish was over and the chefs prepared for the lunch inside the kitchen, a certain yellow colt stood up on his hindlegs with a broom in his fore hooves. It was only a quick clean, nothing advanced since he wasn't supposed to bring out the mop and detergent until after dinner. When he had been sweeping around for about five minutes, his eyes got stuck on a very rare sight.<p>

"What the..." he said and leaned the broom on the able above the object of interest. Soon he held the two piece in his hooves, shifting between them. "Who the hay breaks a spoon in half?".

His thoughts weren't informed enough to even suspect that beautiful cellist he loved to look at every know and then... aside from a couple of other mares around the hotel.

"It's like... why... how... what?" he said to himself and laid the broken spoon on the table, reminding himself to throw it away after finishing his tour here. As the high point of the day slowly faded from his excitement, another song he knew of came up in his head. The tune echoed out from his mouth.

"I watch the sun go down like anyone of us... hoping that the dawn will bring a sign. A better place for those who will come after us... this time. I'm just a dreamer... I dream my life away...".

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

*Privet = Hi

First of all, guys. For all of you who thought Vinyl's parents were funny and/or awesome:

No. Whatever argument you might have... just... no, they're not anything good.

I know how it is.

Anyhow, the song at the end of this chapter is dedicated to the fact many kids of today live with parents who are addicted to drugs, and I thought Ozzy Osbourne was a good example...and that's my favorite song made by him. You might also notice this is the first chapter in this story WITHOUT a sex scene. Everypony give me a big woop... meh, whatever. Just going to tell you guys my internet here at home has been down for a little more than three weeks now.

So yeah, that's why my rate of update is still effed up. As soon as it works again, I will start updating like hell is on fire... wait...

Brohoof on ya all!

**Disclaimer: "Dreamer" is made by Ozzy Osbourne. I do NOT own this song. Please support the official creator.**


	6. Pappy

_Previously: due to Vinyl's tragic past with her untrustworthy parents, she fails to trust Octavia fully with her 'game'. At the same time, Bon Bon is growing tired of her delicate marefriend who can't take anything without crying. During an uncomfortable breakfast with all four, Bon Bon and Octavia takes the opportunity to talk about their matching sex fetishes while the two others are gone for a while, something that sadly brings them closer to each other. In the end, Bon Bon reveals her desire for the perfect sex and suddenly taunts Octavia to strike her in public. After that, Octavia gets a taste of irony when Bon Bon says she will keep it a secret... and that she owes her..._

**Pappy**

Would it really be that bad? Would Vinyl be so disturbed and harmed? Yes, of course she would? It is bad, you sadistic abuser! She would scream, cry and then hate you for the rest of her life if you as much as breathed about it! What is wrong with you?! Can't you see how obvious it is? No, because you're so ignorant! What if anypony knew? Have you thought even once about how many it would effect?! We can't let this out, so we'll never speak of it again! It's for the family name, Octa-.

"Octy?".

The light gray mare known for her skills with the cello and also by her very prestigious surname threw her eyelids open when that fine voice woke her up. In an instant, she jumped up from her rest and sat up straight like there was a nail on the bed. Vinyl jerked her head back in shock, not expecting that sort of reaction from her very refined mare.

"Wow, relax, Octy! It's just me..." the white unicorn said from her sitting position next to her love. Octavia shook her head, realizing she was back in her room, or in the bed of THEIR room to be more precise. Her memory had chosen the role as a betrayer for the moment, forcing her to seek guidance from the DJ taking up space on the comfortable underlay.

"Vhere... v-vhat happened?" she asked, only moments away from the painful recalls her dreams were about to deliver. However, Vinyl was a little faster.

"Well, after our breakfast you wanted to go back to the room. You looked pale and tired, so I followed you up. Then you just, smack, fell into bed like a tree. If I were a lumberjack, I'd yell timbeeeer! He he he...".

Octavia would have smiled at Vinyl's ridiculous comparison, but the mental discomfort prevented such pleasant feelings. Because in that moment she remembered what she had hoped to forget. The images became clear and visible, something she would have paid everything to skip living with. Yes, it was obvious now. No, she was not too ignorant. But would it be wrong? Perhaps...

"Ah, yes... ze breakfast... yes... nov I remember" she said which brought a pure smile on Vinyl's lips.

"You feel any better?" she asked to make sure her beloved earth pony was alright. Those pale shades she had earlier looked rather nasty, very unfitting on Octavia's skin according to her.

The cellist didn't know, she was awake and far away from the dream, but still so close to it. Monsters locked behind a door can so easily escape when the guard is dropped for just a mere second. In fact, all needed could be something a friend said to you, a word so simple it brings back all the darkness hidden in that specific chamber.

Like the words Bon Bon used earlier...

However, she decided to use a white lie this time. "Yes... better. I feel much better".

Vinyl tilted her head as a curious look came from her face. Her marefriend was still a little pale and she avoided eye-contact. Too much experience of lies had ruined her ability to not suspect ponies in general, and Octavia was definitely not an exception. Thus, she had to confirm by first laying a fore hoof on the light gray shoulder of her love.

"You sure?" she asked which caused a source of annoyance in the foreign mare's mind.

"Yes... I already said it..." she tried to end and got up on her hooves. After a careful movement, she could already feel a slight trace of the dizziness clutched to her head, a nuisance she managed to shake off and finally get away from the bed. Vinyl sat still, reminding herself that Octavia just let her soft touch slide off after a weak arguing. With nothing more as evidence, she sighed and watched the fine equine disappear into the bathroom. However, she knew this little certain mare was hiding something now.

The words kept echoing inside Octavia's head when she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Was this her? Was this Octavia von Clef, only heir of the von Clef family, meant to bring the legacy further into the future? Yes, it was her. But... but if she fixed her mane a little, just rough it and perhaps drop this make-up and take off the bow-tie and...

No... she'd still be Octavia von Clef. The mare born and raised in Mos-cow, together with Vinyl Scratch, a fillyfooler hiding it from her pa-...

Octavia narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at her reflection, forgetting the idea of trying to convince herself she was somepony else than this. She was indeed that Octavia, that one pony who likes to hurt and abuse her lover. Yes, that was most certainly who she was. And before she even knew it, her glare had turned into a devilish smile resembling the rapist hiding inside her. This she could get used to...

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Lyra, it's nothing serious. I just bit my chin while eating!" the cream earth pony stated for the third time while drying her lips with a thin napkin in the bathroom. As she expected, the delicate little thing standing right next to her had flipped out when she saw the hardly visible trace of scarlet on her beloved's lower lip. There were no red flushes beneath her eyes, but she had been squeezing out a tear due to concern.<p>

"O-okay... I was just... so worried something had happened to you" the lime green unicorn said and nuzzled her marefriend on the shoulder. In the beginning of their relationship, Bon Bon thought it was wonderful: being caressed and cared by somepony who loved her mutually. But no matter how much she would get it now, it faded in comparison to the sheer pleasure of getting her head slammed into the mirror and then get brutally ra-...

Just like an instinct she was born with, Bon Bon shook her head to get rid of the wrong thought, succeeding to do so before something could bring her ba-...

"I... I actually suspected Octavia a little...".

Oh sweet Luna, yes. When she so stubbornly taunted the evil mare to slap her. Hardcore force and merciless assault striking her chin so hard she fell off the chair, forcing her to the ground like a helpless animal, ready to get sexually used in all ways possible. Fuck her like a whorse and then abandon her for the next pony to find and then continue the cycle by repeating the process! The pain flowing through her veins, the horror screeching in her heart and not to mention the degradation bucking up her brain!

In that silent moment, Bon Bon stared hollowly at her reflection and licked up the blood from her lip.

"S-sweetie?" Lyra asked when she saw the empty eyes in the mirror, causing the other mare to snap out of her imagination and drop the napkin to the floor.

Before another word was mentioned, Bon Bon turned around without the shade of an emotion on her facial expression, frightening her tender pony by pushing her back out from the bathroom.

"Bon Bon? Wh-... hng... what is it?! Bon Bon... hng... please, you're... hng... scaring me!" she exclaimed while grunting to each push hitting her chest, forcing her to walk backwards for each one. Without knowing it, she was being led closer and closer to the bed, soon feeling her hindlegs nudging the soft furnish.

After a scared yelp from Lyra, her confusing lover had quickly stepped around her and and grabbed the lime green forelegs right before falling into the bed on her back. Lyra was dragged down, ending up above Bon Bon like she had pinned her down. Her eyes widened for just a second when she felt the embrace around her waist. In the next second, she was laying on the warm, soft body seeking her, connected by the lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Lyra could finally relax and sigh through her nostrils, knowing this was something she didn't have to fear... on the contrary...

* * *

><p>The passionate heat had contaminated enough to travel all the way through the hallway and in to another room, room 150 to be precise.<p>

"Oh my, Octy... you... mmh-msure are swe-dfmmh..." Vinyl failed utterly to communicate with her forward partner. She was alright being the bottom as long as Octavia would be a good filly, which she more than certainly was with her warm kissing while rubbing her entire body over Vinyl's.

Octavia was filled with heat for sure, but it couldn't compare to the fear getting stronger for each passing minute. She had to convince herself, she had to force it into her mind this was the one and only mare she wanted to have sex with. Vinyl was the only pony, the possible experience with Bon Bon was redundant. She had made a promise when entering this relationship, and it wasn't going to break just because her perverted personality needed to let out steam. Why hesitate when she had a mare who more than happily shared a moment of lustful heat with her lover.

Her fore hoof had already slipped down between them, seeking down to the private grounds only she was allowed to touch. This was her plaything, her sweetness, her divine blessing, her...

"Oh... yes, that's... ahh... t-that's the spot... Octy..." the enjoying unicorn moaned as a hot breath escaped her mouth. She down a hoof to caress the light gray one, helping her to feel the mutual desire in this. She wanted to guide Octavia around, show her just how good it felt when the love juices started to soak her hoof. Vinyl wasn't really that hard to turn on... especially when it came to Octavia's professional knowledge.

The wet kissing dropped, giving Vinyl the opportunity to lick her teeth while Octavia smirked.

"Vinyl..." she began softly with her thick accent massaging the mentioned unicorn's ears. "You're my toy... my little love-toy, made for me to enjoy...".

A warm and lengthy lap from the wet tongue soaked Vinyl's cheek, actually turning her on like a light switch after a snap.

"Oh C-celestia... yes, Octy..." she responded with a thickening blush growing up on her cheeks. Could this possibly be how it felt being her own dildo? Really used in all ways imaginable so the receiver could scream out in satisfaction? The mere thought made her bit her lower lip in a wide smile, answered gently by the earth pony licking her on the same cheek again.

Vinyl giggled and almost bucked with her hindlegs, surprised and extremely delighted to see such kind behavior coming from the usually so violent mare. Could she perhaps be trying to change herself just for her sake? That idea was even more arousing...

"Take me, Octy... make love t-to me..." she cooed right the second before the light gray lips sealed her own, inviting Vinyl to stick her tongue out and meet Octavia's in the middle. She loved the slithering feeling grasped onto her senses, filling her taste buds with the only mare she truly had been in love with.

An arrow of doubt hit Vinyl's chest when she thought about that. Octavia hadn't really been the only pony for her. But that was in the past, long forgotten and buried as a childish experience. She knew what it meant to be faithful and even the tiniest idea of breaking that had failed to sneak inside her mind.

Or at least that was what she tried to tell herself...

Feeling hot enough, Octavia spread her hindlegs to push aside Vinyl's so she could feel the white thighs stroking her cutie marks. Perhaps this could satisfy her, a simple position where she is the symbolic 'male' in the session. If she just pretended, held back but still imagined, perhaps then she could go all the way to create a happy ending for both of them. It could work, just as long as Vinyl didn't say anything too exciting.

Octavia pulled back to kiss the white neck, caressing her lips in the soft and warm fur while listening to Vinyl's randy breathing. It was still working, she could now feel the embrace around her waist showing exactly how much she wanted this right now.

Their pelvises met correctly, but there was still a mere inch of distance between the flowers hungering for each other. The heat connected and greeted with its musky scent meant to drive the lusting ones insane if not played with, a lack of sanity the forward mare soon would experience to be much fiercer than anticipated. She grabbed Vinyl's shoulders and tensed her forelegs, pulling the equine towards her awaiting need. It was then she could rejoice in the actual stimulation she received from feeling her pink slit colliding with Vinyl's.

The mares moaned in unison, hardly finding the time to enjoy that sensation to the fullest before Octavia raised her hips and thrust forward to push the unicorn back. She got the rhythm and hang of it, understanding this wasn't so tough to do. And then, she repeated by thrusting again while at the same time pull Vinyl towards her nether.

Harder...

Octavia opened her eyes and swallowed with her dry throat, Vinyl was still in ecstasy from the mating, so she was still okay with this. A light sigh, and the working mare could get back to her focus. And perhaps now she could go on a little stronger. Vinyl sure would love that, she convinced herself. And by that, she inhaled and rammed her glistering marehood into the opposite one.

"Ahh! Oh, yes... hah... yes, Octy..." she heard which brought a gladder mood to her. This was going to be perfect, and just feeling that single push was gloriously arousing for Octavia.

Harder...

Perhaps if she just kept going like this for a little while to show her own obsession to this love-making, Vinyl wouldn't mind if it went a little harder again. How could she deny this? The pulses of lust rippling from her marehood up to the brain after a detour past her entire body, consuming her perspiring body screaming for another thrust into her naughty area. Yes, how her pearl reacted to it, the sweet rocks it engulfed with passion.

Octavia gasped straight into the white ear almost covered by the blue mane, clenching her hooves harder as a sign that her pace would increase. Vinyl didn't complain, she just laid her head on the side and exposed her neck to her lover. She gasped faster and faster, enjoying in a strong symphony of dirty lusts to feel her body rocking back and forth on the bed while her climax built up inside her. She felt so bad right now, like a real pervert. Her limits within perversion were strongly questionable according to Octavia.

Bite her...

Octavia flashed her eyes wide-open for a second, realizing something tried to break free from her. It was not an orgasm, she was still far from it. No, this was way more intense, it wasn't a voice anymore, not even an imagination. The sight of Vinyl laying there, practically in heaven due to the divine treatment she experienced, all careless and so glad to be here. She didn't regret it, she loved it, she wanted it, she wasn't scared, she smiled, she... she...

Octavia arched her eyebrows and grit her teeth as the boiling flood of anger rushed into her brain. The darkness filled her skies like a storm of nightmares. A crack of lightning broke down to her decisions, killing the kindness and tainting its corpse with sinister ideas. Thus, her teeth sunk into the fragile coat of Vinyl, diving down like she just was going to plant a kiss.

"Hah... ah... aah... a-ouch! Octy... hah... you... aah!" the soon to be victim responded and opened her eyes weakly to see the dark gray mane beneath her chin. The smile was just an inch from being lost, a fact the earth pony mare was fully aware of. It was her guiding will.

The bite grew viler and nipped the white coat just so it could get mauled between herbivore teeth. Not bleeding, but much well pain.

"AAAHH! Octy! No, stop it! Don't... just don't sta-" she had time to say and release the hug to try break free until she experienced the worst...

"Shut up, you vhorse!" the inner demon in Octavia demanded her to say, which immediately left her light gray lips. The time of soft gloves was over, now meant to sate the cravings she had to fulfill. In an instant, the foreign mare used brute force to pin down the weak forelegs into the bed. She was caught without any ability to escape. Another kiss played out, only this time you could hear Vinyl's strong rejection in the form of muffled yells. The oral organ in her mouth wasn't fair and kind anymore, it violated her and pressed back any attempts to fight back. And when she tried to bite the invading tongue, she was thanked with one herself.

She yelled in pain when the mean crunch likewise could have split her tongue, blood poured out from the small wound, enhancing the horror growing like a tidal wave. She couldn't fight back, the ache took over and consumed her remaining arousal and anything else not connected to uncomfortable emotions.

As Octavia knew the control was hers to use and abuse, she slammed her pelvis into Vinyl's without the trace of any kindness or concern. Suddenly she felt the malevolent amounts of pleasure infiltrating her brain, giving her everything needed to keep walking towards a perfect climax so harsh and ruthless it didn't know what 'stop' meant.

The beast continued to ravage, devour and digest its downed prey, feeding itself in a gluttony leading to mental obesity of self-confidence and desire for power. The monstrous thing stared through Octavia's eyes, beholding with great rejoice the tears coming from Vinyl's scarlet circles in their pools of white. It wanted more, thus forcing its host to work harder for it. The violent pounding raced her heart for the sake of more blood pumping through every vein. It all elevated to critical levels which soon would burst in joy.

But for a moment when the first tear quickly fell down Vinyl's cheek, she hinted the leftovers of mercy. She saw the deep colors in those eyes, reflecting her image.

The light gray coat and darker mane. The crazed eyes above that devilish smile. The perfectly shaped snout and that... fire in her eyes.

Octavia grit her teeth, but no longer with a twisted grimace of evil. Her lips arched down as the power in her forelegs died out. The beast stood no chance anymore to her inflict of terrifying revelation. She stared deeply, beholding herself for another couple of seconds until she had stopped moving at all. The moment froze to ice, Octavia couldn't be angry anymore and Vinyl couldn't smile.

Like a shock had moved through her body, the earth pony mare threw herself back, gasping from the previous heat now combined with fear. She sat back, leaning on her forelegs to not fall all the way. Vinyl slowly moved her trembling legs to get creep away her so-called lover. This scene was not what she had imagined to be in when she met Octavia one and a half year ago.

"O.. o-octy... Octavia..." she whimpered between the snivels and sob, crying those salty tears without any ability to hold them back. "I... I can't t-take this... anymore... I can't m-make love to you.. l-like... this".

Octavia felt the chills running through her spines, vibrating into tremors so strong she lost her balance. She laid down on her side and curled together. Her forelegs tightly wrapped around her hindlegs, holding them together so she could hide in her own misery.

Vinyl shook her head slowly as her lips started to tremble too, moments away from her eruption of despair and sorrow. In the next moment she got up from the bed and aimed for the door leading out from this nightmare. Octavia followed her progress with merely a glance, that until she saw the scared pony open the hotel room door and run out without closing it.

She was alone. Octavia von Clef was alone yet again after her villainous deed. She couldn't blame anypony. She didn't have the right to. What would they say? How did she think the others would see her now, knowing her true self was a monster. Her mind collapsed and broke down into pieces which nopony could glue together again. Her mentality ached, screamed and forced her to the edge of sanity. Her tears fell, the anguish set them on fire, and her self-loathing rose from the ashes as a new being. She had given birth to the crack in her memories, the gush sucked her thoughts inside and brutally destroyed her. All that remained was her lungs collecting air for one last word she wanted to damage herself with.

"OTEEEETS!*" she yelled at the top of her lungs as the void reached out with its giant claws... and made her remember...

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago, Mos-cow, in the manor of the von Clef family.<em>

The big manor made for the wealthier was located at the end of a big and graceful garden. Carriages moved around it along the roads shaped as half-circles, soon reaching the main entrance where the upper-class of the upper-class gently walked inside, dressed with expensive clothing and hats. The monocle chains made of gold and the imported make-up was worth enough to feed an entire village for ten days. Poverty was a taboo for these ponies.

The inhabitants of this country spoke a language vastly different from any other, making their accent rather thick. However, in this country of Mos-Cow, nopony needed any other strange Equestrian language.

"Welcome, enjoy your stay! Good to see you again! Thank you for accepting our invitation! Good evening, the cocktail table is in the ball room! Glad you could come...".

The dark brown earth pony stallion known as Clavier von Clef kept standing in the entrance, using all kinds of greetings to make sure his guests felt the warm welcoming to his so-called humble home. The beard on his chin was thick and grown to be a visible characteristic sign on his muzzle. His tuxedo spoke volumes of bits in his wallet.

In the big hallway which everypony had to enter before getting into the ball room, there was a stair in the middle forming a T-crossing. Left was to the ball room, right to the dinning room. But in that very stairs decorated with a red carpet, the light gray filly with the darker mane and small bow tie stood still while looking at each passing pony. She was meant to greet them further and redirect everypony to the left, but she had decided to remain silent.

"Octavia von Clef!" an elder mare exclaimed while walking down the stairs. That mare was nopony else than Rouble von Clef, a very pale gray unicorn married into the family from another wealthy breed, also known as Octavia's mother.

"Yes, mother..." the filly responded weakly to her parent without looking over her shoulder. She didn't care a bout what she had to say, but the unicorn mare was insistent to speak with her daughter.

"You're supposed to nod to all incoming guests and greet them, not standing there like a exhibition doll waiting for its dress on sale!" she stated angrily and walked past her filly. "Today we have important ponies coming; some of them all the way from Amareica even. So keep your dignified pose and drop your ignorant self".

Octavia narrowed her eyes in annoyance as her mother walked away to the ball room, keeping her snout ninety degrees up on the way. But this little filly didn't have the neck muscles to do so, she liked keeping her head forward so she could see what was in front of her in difference from the society she actually disliked.

No, she was not the pony who thought she was so much better than anypony else. She was just a filly who had the sheer bad luck of getting born into this family who only knew the value in money. Concerts weren't for the passion of music anymore, it was all about the bits filling their fat purses so much they almost broke. Octavia liked music, she liked playing on a scene for thousands of other ponies just because she wanted to hear their responses afterward. That was her liking and nopony's else.

But she wasn't alone, there was supposed to be a very special pony coming today. Somepony she had been looking forward to very much. A pony who shared her interest in remaining polite and not so darn judgmental. And yes, there he came. That handsome earth pony colt dressed in a blue coat and a dark blonde mane. He too the only pony who thought it was okay to just wear a tie during invitations like this one. Her heart fluttered and her eyes widened together with the smile.

"Penny Wash!" the exalted filly called out to the young colt who turned his head directly to her.

"Why, hello there, miss Octavia von Clef. Pleased to meet you aga-".

Before he could finish that greeting, the mentioned filly had already walked down to him from the stairs.

"Oh, quit that talking. You know I hate it" she stated and waved a hoof towards him. The colt chuckled while the other ponies behind him passed by towards the bigger room.

"Yes, I know you don't like when I talk like everypony else does..." he explained and glanced over his shoulder before whispering back. "... and that's why I like you, Octavia. You're not like everypony else, making it relaxing for me".

Octavia giggled. "Hee hee. Yeah, me too. I'm glad I have as a friend, Penny" she then said before the momentarily silence, giving the colt an opportunity to gently gesticulate with his right fore hoof towards the main door. "Would you like to get out of here?".

It didn't take much more than that to convince the filly...

The watchful eye of the father, Clavier, noticed right quick the little couple walking past him. He smiled, knowing that colt was one he more than happily invited to his family, giving his proved class and high social status in the name. However, he knew Octavia was a filly who required a lot to be tamed, even if by such a promising male such as the inheritor of the von Wash fortune.

Soon the two young ones bathed in Luna's moonlight, enjoying the darkened skies as they both walked around the corner of the big manor. Octavia liked this, walking away from the snobbish ponies and spending time with her friend. She glanced with a smile to him, receiving an equal response from the colt. Soon they would reach the next corner of the manor, directly behind it, beneath the large windows.

"So... Octavia..." Penny started, bringing the hopes to the certain filly that he was going to explain why they walked away this far. "... you do know what your father is hoping from us?" he then finished sincerely and stopped walking after passing the corner.

Octavia sighed, already aware. "You mean his plan on putting us together? Phe, he probably wonders every day why you haven't brought out the wedding bracelet to me yet. But... you know I won't say yes...".

The colt tilted his head a little sideways, knowing too where this was going.

"Well, you've already told me about yo-" he had time to say until Octavia hushed him down.

"Sch! My father has eyes and ears everywhere!".

What Octavia so desperately wanted to hide was the fact that she preferred to look under the skirt of a cute filly than between the hindlegs of a handsome colt, something Penny von Wash knew about. It was a secret between friends.

"Yes... in fact, he has mouths everywhere too" Penny stated matter-of-factually, surprising the filly in front of him.

"What? What do you mean?" she thus asked. The colt cleared his throat and looked around, noticing they were all alone.

All... alone...

"You see, Octavia. I've been your friend for a few years now. Your father has more than certainly noticed our friendship, and he's very glad to know this. But to be honest, he's already prepared to welcome me to the family as your future husband... he has talked to me and my parents about this".

Octavia raised an eyebrow, confused and unable to understand what he was going towards. Penny continued thus uninterrupted.

"It is obvious that a union between the von Clef family and von Wash family would elevate our status, including a massive increase to our wealth".

Octavia did NOT like hearing this, thus her reason for laying back her ears. However, Penny didn't stop talking while changing his neutral expression into a smirk.

"As much as I value our friendship, Octavia, I'm afraid it won't last much long than this".

"Penny. Wh-what are you...".

Suddenly, a blue hoof ran through the side of Octavia's mane, followed tightly by a mean smile from the very owner of that hoof.

"You know... you look even more beautiful in the moonlight..." he whispered, sounding awfully disgusting to the young filly in front of him him. A quick smack sent the hoof flying.

"Penny, stop it! It's not funny, I thought y-" she almost finished until the colt wrapped his forelegs around her head and forced her to a rough kiss. There was no softness, nor any mutual feeling bringing her to the fields of ecstasy. There was only disgust and anger. She put her fore hooves to his chest and pushed him away, freeing herself and wiping her lips angrily afterward. A glare meant to kill shot at Penny.

"What the hay, Penny?! I don-" she once again got interrupted... but not so gently this time.

The air cracked from the merciless slap hitting Octavia's face, sending her back to the wall and falling into the bush. Her cheek and the back of her head ached, only to serve as fuel for her fears when the shadow fell over her. This time it was the colt's turn to be angry when glaring down at his friend.

"I admit I've been running for this ever since that day, little miss Octavia. I thought my charm would have what it took to turn your interest towards me. But I was also afraid it would end like this when you spilled your safely kept secret to me...".

The stare ran through Octavia's spine, bringing her the shivers without its like. Her eyes turned scared, her eyebrows turned into sad arches, and her hooves just wouldn't stop shaking. She didn't even knew this side of her friend existed.

"But I suppose it's obvious the male has to show the female how it's done... without any fillyfooling" he furthered and lowered his head to create the perfect aura of intimidation. "... so I'm going to take the freedom of riding those thoughts from you...".

As the hissing voice echoed inside Octavia's head, she could hear the strong snort from Penny as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up to her hooves, only to turn her around and press her to the wall. She yelped when her cheek and pads met the cold surface, she didn't believe this was happening. Did it really happen? Right below the large windows to the ball room? Were her parents and the other ponies really just on the other side of this wall, enjoying their time while... this happened?

Truth had never struck her so hard as now, especially when she felt the weight of the colt on her back. Her second yelp was more of a desperate sigh, a sign of her shocked state, the inability to understand. The pain hadn't even started, yet she was already feeling it creeping up in every part of her body. The warmth from the male's body wasn't pleasant, no she just found horror in it.

"No... please, stop it, Penny!" she protested, on the brink to tears. Sadly, the only answer she got from the brutal personality behind her was another slap on her cheek, hammering her to the hard obstacle she was pressed to.

"Shut up, you filthy bitch! It's not only your parents who're tired of your rude behavior! I've had enough of your attitude, so I'd say it's only about time somepony taught you your place..." the blue earth pony exclaimed, just in time to tighten his grip around the fine waist he had decided to defile.

In a swift stroke of perversion, his mind had already made up the images of how sweet his intrusion would be. The sight of soft flanks, pulsing blood through every vein in her body, a tail so easily brushed aside to reveal the virgin lips and the flawless pearl. In a matter of seconds, he had grown to full size.

Hesitation didn't exist as he forced in his first thrust into Octavia, making her grunt in pain. Her nether resisted, fighting against with a strong source of dry flesh, not showing the faintest will to proceed. However, what she wanted or not wasn't of Penny's concern.

Soon he had ripped up her passage, silenced the screams by covering the mouth of his reluctant partner, ruined the innocence of this young flower and annihilated the spirit of Octavia von Clef. He felt the resistance and ruthlessly annihilated it with another thrust. Inch by inch he dug deeper inside her, enjoying the tight embrace around his stallionhood. His smile had grown into a sinister grin.

"Yes... hng... that's the... filly we want. A good... and... obedient little pony who does...hnn... what she is told!" Penny said between the grunts and lustful groans escaping his lungs. He liked where this took him, and the only thing sweeter was the rocking of his pretty pony.

But Octavia lived in a world of terror. She could feel each hump searing her fur and skin like a brand, marking her a whorse. She couldn't find worse words for her imaginations. The penetration made her dizzy and short of breath. For a moment she was convinced death approached her. The instincts told her to beg for mercy so she could live another day, but the fear had tainted her lips to speak. Rendering her still and obedient, just like she was complimented to do.

Complimented. Was this her position? She was seriously just going to shut up about this and let him go away? No, she knew exactly where her hooves would bring her next after this.

But until then, the pain managed to remain unsettling and noticeable. Soon she could feel the tight clench around her waist loosening, something she would learn to hate. The swift hoof collided into her face again, causing her teeth to accidentally bite her own cheek. Blood found its way from the wound and spilled on her lips. Suddenly the mane felt a strong force pulling it back, bringing Octavia's head with it. The long straws were stuck between the male's teeth.

He huffed out his rejoice to experience this, but the craving demanded of him to grab her forelegs and do the same like he did to the dark gray mane. Octavia's forelegs disappeared behind her back, evilly pulled towards Penny who used this to truly humiliate her dignity. He knew she didn't want this, and that turned him on so hard it couldn't compare with his rod pumping in and out.

Octavia could only lean on her head against the wall and live through the thrusts into her body. She saw him in the corner of her eye, all warm and lusty to rut her. His will enhanced and thus brought himself to the ending game. The filly's tears fell to the ground. She couldn't see her friend anymore, only the strong monster burning in his eyes. The reflection grew stronger, hypnotizing her. She was under its command, a humble slave to its invigorating extension to her.

It reached out... and caressed her chin with its sharp claws.

"Hnng... buck! Take it all inside, sweetie!" Penny von Wash called out and shot his pelvis inside his victim one last time. His erection tensed up to extract the male seeds pouring inside Octavia's female hole. His eyes rolled back in the climax, leaving the taken filly unguarded for a mere second. It wasn't long enough to let her do anything but stare hollowly at him.

An exhausted sigh, and the colt finished by slipping out from the filled marehood. He couldn't smel any estrous from her, so she wouldn't be with foal after this. It was a safe card, safe enough for him to stand and watch as the filly he just had mated with fell to the ground, shaking.

He looked with satisfaction at her while his member slowly grew limp. "See, Octavia? It wasn't so bad, was it?" he then asked.

The mentioned pony simply stared, feeding a desire to make him regret this.

"I... I will tell father... and... a-and everypony else about what you did... to me..." she stuttered without losing her tearful look at the rapist before her. She was convinced his life would be forfeit now. That he had committed a crime which he never would be able to escape. But that confident face from her former friend wasn't really agreeing.

"Sure... why not?" he said honestly, giving Octavia a question mark. "Octavia von Clef, the filly known in the society as a disobedient child, taken against her will by Penny von Wash, the colt everypony knows as the most mannered, refined, social and lets not forget innocent pony ever to step on a gala floor...".

The colt took a step forward and leaned down over Octavia, still smiling. "Even if they believed you... what would your parents say?".

Octavia gasped her next sob, denying the words she just heard. No matter what he said, she was going to tell everypony, she was going to destroy him, she was going to do everything, starting with her father.

Thinking she was too fast for him, the light gray filly got up on her hooves and galloped away, leaving the colt alone and smiling. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared around the corner.

He felt secure...

Octavia dashed through the open main door, panting as she looked around for her father in the hallway. By luck, he was actually passing through at that moment, turning his head right in time to see his daughter all bruised and bleeding from her mouth. Clavier's eyes widened in shock, locking him on the spot so the filly could walk up to him with her head hanging in shame.

"F-father..." she whimpered.

"Octavia, what in the name of Celestia... come with me!" the elder stallion said and led the way up the stairs.

They reached the end of the long walk along the red carpet, leading them to the upper floor where all the bedrooms and servants quarters laid. The stallion guided his filly to the largest one, his and his wife's bedroom. As soon as they both had entered, he closed and turned his attention to the pony he just had followed.

"Now... speak to me" he demanded with a harsh tone, not exactly making it easier for the young equine to talk. But eventually she found the words. She kept the silence alive for another few seconds until she finally looked at her father's thick and well treated beard, then his eyes.

"P... P-penny... he... h-he..." she failed anyways at first.

"Tell me what happened to you!" he said out louder, showing his furious reaction over seeing her like this. Octavia only felt a little convinced to talk, but it was enough.

"Penny... r-raped... me... he took... me with... v-violence behind the house...".

The sobs traveled all the way into the father's ears, passing the message to his brain. He heard correctly. His daughter was telling him that the colt he so much had been looking forward to welcome had sexually abused his precious daughter. His mind went from cold to hot, disrupting the peace he had prepared for tonight. This tuxedo was meant to show how prepared he was. But no cloth in the world could prepare him for this.

"What...?" he asked anyways, still having a hard time understanding. That repeated question lit a kindle of fire in Octavia's heart.

"Yes! He raped me! He fucked me! He rutted me so hard... so hard I... crie-hi-hieeed!" she yelled with tears and sobs breaking loose in the end, choking her last word for a deep inhale before she continued.

The stallion stared at his daughter falling down on her knees. He saw how ashamed she was. He opened his mouth.

"How...".

But out came anything else than Octavia had hopped for.

"... dare you?".

The filly flinched, looking up at her father who carried the angriest expression she ever had seen. His disappointment had reached a new level, a level so deep he couldn't see it with mere eyes. Octavia didn't had time to react until the stallion roared again.

"How DARE you blame him for this?! Do you expect me to believe that young colt is a rapist? That refined and noble pony whose name is untainted with rumors in difference from what you're trying to do with our?".

Octavia widened her own, wet eyes.

"You are a von Clef! The inheritor of our family! It is your duty, just like me and my father's ancestors, to carry it on without defiling its name! Do you think we can let this out? What do you think would happen? What would everypony say, knowing the prestigious inheritor of our family has been assaulted? By the von Wash family's inheritor?! Is that what you want?! For them to see weakness?! Is it?!".

His breath beat her like a strong fan. And there was no escape, she couldn't run nor hide from it. All she could do was lay there and stare in silence like she had seen Celestia descend from the heavens. She didn't believe this.

"But... fa-".

"Quiet! I will hear no more of this!" he exclaimed and turned away from her. "This is a scandal of great measures, we cannot allow anypony to know about this!".

"But fath-".

"It's for the family name, Octavia! Our future rests on the shoulders that you and Penny von Wash are getting married! Now, we'll never speak of this again!".

"FATHER!".

"NEVER AGAIN, OCTAVIA! DO YOU HEAR ME?!".

When the shouting had died out, the two equines went back to silence. However, the young filly laying on her knees didn't know where to go. Her brain was interpreting the words she just had heard, and yes, she was all alone in this. Her father refused to mention this situation again, he was utterly disappointed and close to an outrage over seeing his daughter so pathetic and weak. His mind was put on staying like this.

But Octavia wanted to deny. She didn't want to live with the fact that her father was currently standing with his back against her, deafened by anger and blinded by pride. She swallowed the tears to speak.

"Father..." she said weakly, going without any response from the silent stallion.

"Father!" her tired voice repeated, still unnoticed.

"Look... a-at me!".

The pain.

"FATHER, LOOK AT ME!".

The agony.

"FATHER!".

And like that... the stallion turned around in the swipe of a lightning bolt and struck her, sending a wave of hurt straight into Octavia's muzzle. She fell back and hit her head, remaining still with her widened eyes at the male before her.

"Shut up, you whorse..." he hissed with the strongest glare and walked slowly towards the door.

As it closed silently behind him, the lone filly touched her cheek to embrace the pain. Her pupils shrank to nothing as her mind took a course towards a place of eternal fire and burning hatred. The claws from the beast shot out from her inner and grasped the innocent heart, consuming it in a gluttony. Darkness covered her soul, leaving little trace of its purity behind. A storm broke out with raging lightning striking Octavia to the ground. She fell back and panted, clenched the air in her hooves and grit her teeth until she almost bled more.

The beast let loose a mortifying screech in her head, tainting her sunshine...

Another week had passed since Octavia's nightmarish evening. Her father sat in the expensive couch with a hoof over his eyes and a newspaper in the other. Penny von Wash had passed away in a carriage accident, leaving the von Wash family without an heir.

The whole von Clef family was later at the funeral, all dressed in black and sad expressions.

But Octavia just stared in her widow's dress. She stared at the photo placed on the coffin where her hatred rested. The blue colt smiling ever so proudly. She didn't smile, she didn't cry, she didn't frown, she didn't cheer. She just heard the cracking fires in her mind.

But the monster grinned sinisterly behind her eyes...

* * *

><p>The warp of pitch-black closed, letting Octavia go from her painful recall she never wanted to see again. She gasped and rose up from her bed, realizing she was still in the hotel room. Vinyl was gone, probably with the wind she had left behind. The last tear dried out on her light gray cheek, leaving the dedication set on a clear mind.<p>

"Bon Bon...".

She had to put an end to this.

In the meantime outside in the hallway, the yellow colt adjusted his cap and brushed of his white shirt after almost getting rolled over by the mare who just ran past him like fire chased her. He didn't quite understand what the big rush was about, nor did her understand why there was a lound scream coming from room 150. He knew, however, that he had a job to do. And that specific room was on his list to take care of right now. So why not turn around with his trolley and tune yet another song? This one by the same artist he had been listening to for a while. Singing in germane and another fancy language, but still an awesome song.

"Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne, hat rote Flecken auf der Stirn, ihre Zähne sind aus Gold, sie ist fett und doch so hold. Ihr Mund fällt mir zu Talewenn ich sie dafür bezahle. Sie zieht sich aus, doch nur für Geld, die Stadt, die mich in Atem hält... Moscau!".

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Otets* = Father

Yep, a Rammstein song again, but this one was soooo frigging fitting! And yes... the cleaner pony knows ALL the lyrics...

I certainly hope you didn't expect of me to actually write all the dialogues in Octavia's flashback in Russian, because that would be very (apologies for my language) bucking retarded.

And by the way, if Octavia would have a human age, she'd be 26 right now. Just fyi.

Anyhow, I hope this can shed some light on the cellist's reasons for her behavior. Sometimes a monster is born, sometimes it dies. The question in this case is if Octavia can put her out of its misery. Heh, well, that's something you will have to look forward to in the next chapter.

As you might be able to see, this story is reaching its end. There are a few chapters left in my head to write down, so this should be concluded in the next couple of weeks. But have no fear... a new one will take its place afterward ;)

Brohoof on ya all!


	7. Down with the disease

_Previously: just when Octavia and Bon Bon thinks the needs of lusts have died out, they are both instantly reminded of what could have happened at the restaurant. To convince themselves they are wrong, both decides to give their lovers what they want in bed. Sadly, the monster inside Octavia takes over, frightening Vinyl to the grade that she runs away once again. Octavia's bitter history recalls itself inside her head, back to the moment when her father abandoned her after she had been raped by her old friend. Soon she realizes this has to end, and only Bon Bon can help her..._

**Down with the disease**

"No, please! Lyra, wait! Sweetie, please I just..." Bon Bon had time to say while the lime green unicorn opened the hotel room door. She had failed. She had failed so hard it couldn't be forgiven anymore. Her cravings had gone overboard, giving her the less brilliant idea of forcing her marefriend to do those naughty things. Tears fell from the delicate mare's eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"I just can't, Bon Bon! I just... can't! I can't be with you... l-like this!" Lyra exclaimed in agony and disappointment. She had flinched when her marefriend suddenly demanded she'd slap her. A single miss could have been forgiven, but Bon Bon insisted by taking the tender hoof and struck herself across the cheek with it. That drop was the last one needed to summon the clouds of despair inside Lyra's head.

Bon Bon hesitated from the bed, asking herself if there was any point arguing about it. Lyra was right, it was impossible to ask this fine little kind pony to do such gruesome acts like abusing and choking, even in the most weakest form.

"Lyra... I..." the cream mare had time to say before the lime green one turned around in a tearful snort, leaving heartbreaking sobs as she ran away from the wide-open door. And like that, she was alone.

Hooves hit Bon Bon's face. She hated herself so much right now for everything. That also included the things she had done before, like back at the restaurant, or a few nights back, even the very fact she had even mentioned this abomination of a fetish to her marefriend. Was this her destiny? The fact she couldn't be together with the pony of her life, that certain mare who made her days easier and more enjoyable? No, it couldn't be like this, not today, not tomorrow, not...

Without any plans on convincing herself, she fell back in the bed and cried. Awful wasn't the right word. It had to be something more like... despicable.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Lyra halted instantly when she saw the white unicorn running towards her. She swallowed the tears in her eyes as she noticed the painful grimace her best friend gave off. The mares stood in front of each other, silent and suffering from whatever just hit the other. Their eyes spoke, their mouths were silent, and soon they knew what they had to do.

In an instant, Vinyl and Lyra hurried to the elevator...

* * *

><p>The door to room 120 shut behind the light gray mare. She didn't feel like turning her eyes anywhere but towards the room she knew that cursed pony Bon Bon rested. She didn't care what she was doing, nor did she actually know. But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't know what hit her before it was too late. A quick glance to her right, and she saw the yellow colt with his trolley heading down the hallway. She ignored him and walked, taking her time to put one hoof before the other as she consciously knew the cream mare was getting closer. The cleaner stopped in front of room 150, turned his head to see the heir of the famous von Clef family. He nodded politely and smiled.<p>

Octavia's eyes were covered in a darkened shade, letting through very little light into her enraged eyes reflecting the demon within her. The glare pierced straight through the colt's soul, unnerving him enough to turn back to the door and knock. He felt a bead of sweat break loose from his forehead, slowly dying when the steps faded away as Octavia turned around the corner. He sighed in relief. At the same moment, another mare met him, the one living in room 150 to be precise. He could have used some more time to regain his spirit, now he was caught unprepared instead.

"Eh... oh, right! Hello, good mam! Everything alright? I heard a scream from your room" the yellow male stated with a nervous smile, confusing the mare. "Uhm... okay. But I'm pretty sure I heard a shout from... eh, room 120..." she pointed out.

The colt raised an eyebrow, soon looking over his shoulder where the known mare had passed by. In that instance, he forgot to care...

* * *

><p>Bon Bon had curled together into a little furry ball. She wanted to be alone and suffer, torture herself and what-not. This had to be the worst day of her life, a day she never saw coming after finding out so much. Wasn't this supposed to be a fun little trip with Lyra's best friend and her...<p>

The eyes of this earth pony opened slowly when she thought about it. Yes, it was all her fault. It was Octavia's fault. If she just hadn't said so much, just kept her muzzle shut about that awesome desire inside her! Couldn't she just shut up? Was it that hard? Could she take the blame? Of course! It was her fault!

Bon Bon snapped away from her self-pity at the same moment she heard a knock on the open door.

"Lyra...?" she asked silently. There was no answer, no sound aside from the silence deafening her. She raised her head from the curl, soon standing up so her hooves could reach the door. After a few steps, the earth pony had reached halfway to the door. She repeated the question. She was given the same answer. An eyebrow raised, Bon Bon didn't understand what this meant. A fear began to grew inside, filling the equine body with insecurity like she was in a horror movie. When Bon Bon was close enough to stick out her head through the door, she only had time to look right...

Several pounds of wood slammed right into Bon Bon's muzzle, sending her back half a meter over the floor. The pain hissed through her brain strongly enough to prevent any notice at the door opening again. Another pony walked inside, glaring devilishly at the downed mare. Bon Bon covered her bloody snout in agony right before she glanced at the unexpected guest.

"O... Octavia?!" she exclaimed even due to the warm pain beating all around her muzzle. The mentioned mare shut the door carefully to not gather more attention than she probably already had. Her eyes were cold, rippling the air between her and the wounded prey with sheer winter. Yet they were still burning hot thanks to the monster roaming freely inside the cellist's soul. Razor sharp teeth unveiled themselves from the monster's mouth together with Octavia's own physical grin. There were no regrets.

Bon Bon snorted up the weak spills of blood coming from her snout and added a wipe too just to be sure. There was no doubt in her mind. Something was different with her light gray friend, the rich and sophisticated mare known for her surname. Fear in her heart? Yes..

"What.. what do you want?" she asked nervously, knowing this wasn't exactly the same mare she had exchanged pleasantries with earlier. Octavia tilted her head to the side, still grinning.

"Vhat is ze matter, Bon Bon? I did not hurt you, did I nov...?" she asked and leaned down to see more straight into her friend's unnerved eyes. A terrible shadow fell over Bon Bon, covering her with a wall of evil aura and sinister thoughts. The grimace Octavia held summoned the deepest fears anypony knew. A grin so wide it must have hurt, eyes so blood-shot they practically already bled, ears bent back ninety degrees and a radiating thirst for blood.

Without knowing it, Bon Bon slowly crept backwards towards the bed. She stared at Octavia like she could see the demon screaming in her eyes. Octavia followed her slowly one hoof at a time.

"I vould hate myself if a... beloved... friend of Vinyl vas... hurt by my hoof" she furthered long enough to let the struggling mare gently hit her back against the bed. When she couldn't back away anymore, the distance quickly reduced into almost nothing. Merely an inch remained between the two differently colored snouts. Bon Bon couldn't look away from the hating eyes. She knew that look. So many years ago, and now it had returned to play with her. But...

"Oh... o-okay, Octavia. I know what you're g-going... at, bu-".

"SHUT UP, VHORSE!".

Bon Bon's cheek burned in pain as her head turned sideways. Octavia's brutal hoof had marked her once again without mercy just to aggregate the deep anger pouring out from her system. The cream head hit the floor, satisfying the light gray one. Pain induced her ears and agony intoxicated her scent. This time it felt even better to touch another pony with harsh strength.

A mortified yelp escaped Bon Bon's mouth, giving her too little time to lean on a foreleg. In the next second she was stricken again, this time down to the floor by a harder pressure applied directly on her recently hurt cheek. She felt the mass pressing her teeth, truly forcing her down in all pathetic ways possible.

"It hurts me... tu see Vinyl's friends like... this!" Octavia stated sinisterly and added more weight on her foreleg holding down the mare in mind. Bon Bon whimpered in pain. So much went through her head, so much just collided, so much died, so much twisted itself and committed suicide in a storm of slaughter.

She glimpsed in the upper corner of her eyes. There she saw her, the violator who had decided to play by her own rules and ignore whatever her partner would say. A pure-blooded rapist burning up due to the passion of hurting and abusing. She was going to injure her, rape her, rut her so hard she'd regret ever coming up with this idea. Images ran through both heads. They all told the same story. And Bon Bon... smiled.

"That... all you got... daddy's girl?" she said weakly, throwing several gallons of fuel on Octavia's fire. The inner demon screeched in anger and demanded its host to go further. It was an order she more than happily obeyed.

"You little... pizda*! Otvratitelʹno kiska*! Nepriyatnyy svinʹya!* Yeblya shlyukha*!".

Octavia cursed all sorts of insults and degradations over Bon Bon, mauling her hoof harder for each one while using the other to hit her ribs. The helpless mare coughed and yelped, suffering every last damage to her body like she had deserved it. And the foreign curses served perfectly as cream on the top of her lustful meal. How couldn't Vinyl enjoy this, she wondered.

And the more she received, the less she regretted saying it...

"He he... aah... hah... that t-tickles..." she said with warm, spilled blood coming from her mouth. The internal damages were already visible even if not serious. It hurt. Yes, it hurt. So Celestia-damn good too! But this was all just more frustrating the more she saw it... which was equally good from her view.

There were no use of vocabulary this time, nor any continuation on the abuse. Octavia just stood there, her hoof neatly stepped on Bon Bon's muzzle. That teasing made her crazy enough to take another breath and grit her teeth. The grin remained, there to forever haunt Bon Bon in an arousing mist of passion. Words were insufficient, not enough to cover up everything Octavia wanted to say and do. Instead she felt the strong tingling coming up her spine.

In a demonstration of strength, Octavia grabbed Bon Bon's waist and threw her up in the bed. The springs squeaked loudly when the weight nearly doubled after Octavia's accompany on the soft underlay.

Bon Bon shook her head right in time to get another blow from her friend, struck once again to a laying position. She gasped out the pain, hurt and scared just like it was supposed to be. Suddenly she felt a new pressure, only this time over her throat. Octavia had pinned the cream mare down and used a hoof to suffocate her. Bon Bon put her own hooves on the light gray one, struggling in vain to get rid of it. However, she didn't actually want it to go away.

In an instant, the cellist leaned forward. Her breath fanned for the blink of an eye on Bon Bon's face before she felt the warm suction around her lips. Her eyes widened in reflex to the aggressive kiss consuming her mouth. A warm and sloppy tongue violating her own, moving around to mate passionately against her will. She struggled immediately, but only to improve the feeling of actual rape.

And when she thought about it... this WAS rape...

* * *

><p>In the elevator, Lyra didn't ask any dumb questions just like Vinyl. They followed each others example and kept quiet all the way to the main floor of the hotel. Only a few glimpses were landed, quickly silenced by another moment in awkwardness. The elevator doors opened. They went out. Both had the same idea. The bar.<p>

Only another few seconds were necessary for them to reach the counter lined up with simple bar stools. They breathed, inhaled the good and exhaled the bad, a loop they needed to force themselves through this misery called a new day. Vinyl had already felt her best friend's vibes. She recognized them easily ever since the day back at elementary school when she tried to go out on a date with a colt. It didn't work out well... which she actually was glad about. But she never wanted to see her like this again, all worked up and ready to cry waterfalls of tears.

The bartender walked up to them after throwing his little white cloth over his black shoulder.

"Black Russian to your service, ladies" he winked, picked up a menu from beneath the counter with his mouth and placed it in front of the mares. "What can I give you?".

"I'll have a Bourbon... on the rocks" Vinyl mustered to say, not hesitating to keep looking at the black stallion.

"Uh... I'll... I..." Lyra tried to speak until Vinyl cut her off like a dry branch.

"Appletini for her...".

"Er... y-yeah...".

The stallion known as Black Russian nodded in satisfaction and turned to the wall of flasks behind him. Lyra sighed, reminding herself once again how well Vinyl knew her. She glanced at her to see the lack of purple shades. The scarlet eyes were clearly visible, apparently nothing the bartender pony noticed or even cared about. But she did. She certainly cared about those eyes...

"Here you go, lady in white..." the stallion said and served the glass of bourbon filled with three ice cubes. "A~and..."he then tuned while shaking up the vodka and apple juice in his shaker between the fore hooves. A handsome glass was soon put on the counter and then filled to the brim with the ordered drink. One small apple wedge on the glass' edge later, and it was ready "... for the lady in green".

Both mares smiled at the stallion who gave them one wink each before he left for another couple.

The late afternoon had soon consumed the sun to bring out Luna's night, letting inside a beautiful sky of red and orange above the rooftops of Manehattan. Lyra lifted her drink with magic, embracing the glass in a practically invisible coat. She turned to Vinyl who had done the same. The eye-contact sealed the deal, they toasted in silence. An echo of clinging glasses followed by quick sweeps. A swallow later, and Lyra shivered while Vinyl enjoyed the healing burn on her wounded tongue.

The scarlet eyes landed on the lime green coat. "So... what happened, Lyra?".

She knew it. That question was unavoidable. Why was she here, drinking alcohol together with her best friend? Oh, right...

"Bon Bon..." she said miserably, looking down on the beautiful wooden counter. "Octavia?".

"Mhm..." Vinyl replied weakly, suddenly falling back to the repressed memories. However, a realization struck the DJ when she heard that name. "Wait... Bon Bon?".

She put down her drink on the counter even though it didn't really bother her. Lyra nearly flinched due to the reaction, she knew this wasn't going to slip by like anything.

"Um... yeah..." she answered reluctantly and took another sip from her thin glass. The sip turned into three deep gulps.

Vinyl didn't believe her ears. Bon Bon, the love of Lyra's life: the reason for her tears? Things had really gone Discord's way now, she thought. The white unicorn crossed her forelegs over the desk, keeping her eyes in the corner towards Lyra.

"Alright... tell me now" she said in an unamused tone. But Lyra rejected by putting down her own glass and look directly at her friend.

"No!".

Vinyl widened her eyes over the frustrated pony next to her. This unicorn frowned, looking back with dedication and concern.

"You're always there, listening to my rants whenever I'm sad. But how many times have I've been there for you?".

"Uhh... wasn't it just a day or so since...".

"You know what I mean, Vinyl!" Lyra exclaimed and laid a fore hoof on the counter, stretching it to touch the white fur of her friend. The frown turned into worry. "I can never make it up to you if you go on like this. You... you always act cool and... stuff. There have been times when even you needed a helping hoof. But you've always smacked every chance away just because you want to feel like yourself...".

Vinyl staid silent, minding her wound on the tongue for a short second while staring in dumbfound at the serious Lyra. She took another gulp from her drink before continuing.

"It's okay to feel weak, Vinyl. I love you and want to be of help any way I can. If you need to talk about something... just talk to me... your best pal Lyra" she finally finished with a smile.

Vinyl chuckled, bobbing her head on the counter and leaning back carefully to stretch her forelegs.

"You're tipsy, aren't you?".

"Yeah...".

Vinyl laughed heartily. She had nearly forgotten about Lyra's extreme weakness to alcohol. It were moments like this she always put on her serious personality and guarded her during parties and at local bars. But that was way back in their youth. Now they were adults, grown up ponies were meant to take care of themselves and drink responsibly.

To pony-hell with that, Vinyl thought.

"Bartender! Throw me a Jager!" she called to the idle stallion. He smiled and walked a few steps to get the mentioned drink. As he put it on the counter and prepared a shot glass, he was stopped. "Nuh uh, leave the bottle".

He paused for a moment and looked curiously at her. "I'm sorry, but I must ask if you have the bits for it?" he then asked with his most humble voice.

"Put it on Octavia von Clef's tab. Room 120. Name is Vinyl Scratch" she stated bluntly, releasing the bottle from the bartender's hooves. He picked up a note and scrabbled down the information casually with a pen in his mouth.

"Thank you!" he said with a gentle smile and walked away.

"You're welcome!" Vinyl ended and grabbed the bottle. Lyra leaned back, wondering what in Equestria she was doing until the answer came clearly.

"Okay, Lyra. You win. I'll tell you about my problems. BUT... only if you share this bottle with me" she stated matter-of-factually and opened the container made out of dark glass. The first three gulps were quickly sunken down her hatch before she wiped her mouth and grasped the bottle with magic.

The lime green unicorn grimaced at the scent reaching her nostrils. Was that licorice? "Vinyl, I've never tasted this. Is it strong?".

"40% Germane holy water. Take a quick taste and feel the burn... mmh!" Vinyl confirmed and massaged her throat. That warm feeling had her already feeling quite comfortable. Lyra followed example once again and threw a gulp down her throat.

She had to cough for almost half a minute until the true heat could comfort her too. "Ohh... not... ahem. Bad! Not bad at all!" she then stated and massaged her throat too. Vinyl nodded with a grin, agreeing fully.

"Okay... my problems. Yeah, it's Octavia" she began and emptied her glass of bourbon in a sweep like a pro drinker. Lyra leaned forward and inhaled deeply, preparing herself to listen while taking another mouthful Jagermarester directly from the flask.

"She was... well, violent again...".

A slam on the counter, scaring the living hay out of Vinyl, the bartender and the other couple down the other part of the bar counter.

"I knew it! It's always Octavia! Octavia, Octavia, Octavia!" Lyra nearly yelled and waved her forelegs in the air. Vinyl chuckled in amusement with wide eyes.

"He he he! What the... Lyra? Weren't you going to listen?" she asked and brought the bottle to herself, sneaking down a gulp. In the meantime, Lyra threw a pointing foreleg at her friend, narrowing an eye.

"No! Because you don't understand... understand... no, I mean... uh... wha' was it...?".

"Aha ha ha ha!" Vinyl burst out, embarrassing her friend. "You can't even think straight anymore, can you? After just a few gulps?".

"Yes I can! Or well... kinda... I suppose... mmmaybe?" Lyra managed to say before she too lost herself in laughter.

The other couple snorted in displease over the repulsive behavior and paid for their expensive drinks, soon leaving. But the black stallion watched the mares, noticing how fun they had now. He reflected himself in the glass he polished, sighing over the facts of this night. The facts this was going to be that kind of night...

* * *

><p>"No, Octavia! No, no, no! Please don-".<p>

"I said SHUT UP, you vorthless vorm!" Octavia said and rammed another well-placed hoof into the cream face. That was the tenth, she counted. This was so amazing, finally having the perfect abuse of a victim. Bon Bon could only lay there and whine with her forelegs tied behind her back. Those towels did an excellent job as suspenders.

"Aah! No, Octavia, it hurts! Don't do this to me, please!" Bon Bon begged like her life was at stake. This was just like before, when her friends held her so the unknown stallion could rape her tight virgin marehood. Only this time she could expect other things from this rapist, minding the fact she lacked the equipment needed for a penetration.

"So... tell me nov, Bon Bon. Vhere are your... tools?" Octavia asked, sending a full-fledged rip of fear down Bon Bon spine.

"Wh-what?" she asked, immediately struck in the back of her head and brought closer to the violent pony's muzzle. The glare could kill.

"I said: Vhere. Are. Your. Tools, PIZDA*!" she ended with another slap across the already tortured muzzle. "A simple vhorse like you have those things to play vith yourself! NOV VHERE ARE THEY?!".

The yells, the rage, the slaps, the pain... it was all perfect into each little detail. Octavia burned with passionate fire scorching her inside. This was going to be brutal, involving further abuse and perhaps even blood.

"In... i-i-in... t-the b-bathroom. Lower..." Bon Bon only had time to say before Octavia smashed a hoof straight into her mouth. The punch wasn't nearly as strong like any of the previous ones, but powerful to bend back a few teeth. The cream pony panted in agony over the ache, only to instantly open her eyes and see the next punch flying towards her...

Blood stained the bed together with the herbivore tooth leaving Bon Bon's mouth and bouncing on the bed. Holler. Pain. Fright.

Octavia left for the bathroom, glancing at the closed door. She smiled sinisterly while opening, letting the monster eat all the nutrients it had gathered from the feast. She went through the drawers, digging deep into each one, throwing out the content all over the floor until she found what she looked for with an 'aha'. Bon Bon dropped a tear from her soon swollen eye as she looked at the madmare. She saw the tool of choice clenched between Octavia's teeth.

It was PERFECT...

* * *

><p>The night was still barely young, yet the restaurant was practically empty. Aside from the bartender sorting his bottles and glasses, only two ponies were heard.<p>

"NOOO! Ahee hee hee ha ha ha! Lyra, for Chlestia's... ha ha ha! Sake ssstop it! Aha ha ha ha!".

Lyra didn't obey, she was obsessed to tickle Vinyl on her sides. That was her weapon to send her friend into a fit of laughter without its like. But enough was actually enough, even for her intoxicated mind. Vinyl pushed away the lime green hooves for the last time and leaned over the counter again, joined by the same mare.

"Phew! Oh, Lyra... you know all... er, last spot... on.. you know... uhh, my body" Vinyl kept abusing the language with her drunken talk.

The bottle of jagermarester was empty and currently laying on its side.

"Yep! Every all last one... spot... kinda... durr, I was going... er, somewhere with this, but..." Lyra confirmed, enjoying the rush of happiness bucking up her rationality and timidness. Her breath revealed the scent of strong alcohol. Levels she wasn't supposed to pass had been crossed a long time ago, just like Vinyl had.

"Ohh, gosh, Lyra. That's some cra~azy shit right there! Bon Bon being into masochism an' all...".

"It... It's not masochism, whateva' tha' is, is she wants me to beat her. Don'tcha get it, Vinyl..?".

Vinyl held her hooves in the air like she gave up. "Yeah, yeah! I get it, I get it...".

It was at that moment Vinyl raised an eyebrow while Lyra took her chance to see if there was anything left in the nice bottle. So Bon Bon liked to get beaten and stuff, just like she was getting raped... didn't Octavia have a similar thing going on? Oh, right... beating HER up, yeah, yeah, that's right. If they were to...

Finally she opened her eyes wide, slowly turning to Lyra who pouted over the suddenly unfriendly bottle. "Ey, Lyra...".

"Huh? Yeah?".

"I just, uh...er, realized! Yeah, realized something".

"Whut?".

"So... we both know Octavia kinda... beats me up every now and then...".

"Ugh, Viny~yl...!".

"Hush, hush! Wait, why-wh-wait! I-if Bon Bon likes to GET beaten... a~and Octavia likes TO beat... you know...".

Lyra narrowed her eyes at first. It took some time for her logic to walk the line without getting caught by the guards. After Vinyl's confusing gesticulations with her fore hooves, she leaned closer towards the white unicorn. "Wait... does that mean...".

"That they might be... cheating on us right now, yeah...".

The silence deafened them both as they stared for several seconds at each other. The ambiance grew cold and deadly serious, leaving funny times behind in a chilly grave to rest in pain. Vinyl's scarlet met Lyra's yellow, and their thoughts collided into one single conclusion.

"Pffft... BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah, right!".

And they both fell off their stools in laughter...

* * *

><p>"Nov... Bon Bon, you vill obey like good little filly...".<p>

Bon Bon noticed Octavia's grammatical error when speaking. But she didn't really feel like pointing it out from her position, minding the pain still throbbing her mouth where there used to be a healthy set of teeth. But now she lacked one, and she didn't feel ready to pay for another on to fall of. Her tears had dried out a little by now.

"And ve von't need tu be mean anymore..." the light gray violator said and beheld her creation so far.

Bon Bon was laying with her flank in the air, resting only on her head supporting the weight of her remaining body due to the tied forelegs. Her hindlegs were spread to expose everything from marehood to sphincter, a precious sight for Octavia as she walked around the bed. In her mouth she had a horsewhip which hadn't been used so much before. Bon Bon had bought it in hope that Lyra perhaps would like to use it on her. But here she was, now being watched by a totally different mare reading herself to use and abuse the tool.

Octavia jumped up in the bed and stood up on her hindlegs, smiling deviously with ice-cold eyes at her victim. The whip flew back, ripping up the air on its way down to the cream flank.

"Aah! Oh! Unf! Hgnn! Ahh!" Bon Bon yelped repeatedly to each smack hitting her pretty behind. It wasn't nearly painful as Octavia's brutality in her hooves, something she actually didn't appreciate. "It... ouch... doesn't... hnn... hurt! So sto-".

In a swipe, the whip flew away. "I agree!" Octavia added even faster.

Physical force charged up in strong fore hoof, landing with a crash right on Bon Bon's sensitive pink slit. A smacking noise was the only thing the tied pony heard before she yelled. Octavia relished in the agony of her victim. The sheer sadistic value in seeing Bon Bon like this made it all better. Feeling her pad pressed against the soft flesh was pleasing in so many other ways than the mere fact of just touching it.

Another pullback, and it rammed the same spot again. Bon Bon's pink pearl got squeezed right beneath the hard hoof hurting her further. The pain was so much clearer now when the physical connection was reestablished. To feel the actual touch damaging her delicate body, pressing her down into filth and dirt. Degraded and humiliated, abused and hurt, fucked and raped...

"Nooo! Please, stop... AAAHH!" Bon Bon said with an accidental grin on her lips, enjoying this far more than she should have. This was like it should be, painful and scary. Much better than Lyra who couldn't...

Lyra...

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes in a flash. She almost dropped her flame of lust when a downpour of doubt rained over her mind. She was doing this without her. She was doing what she wanted so much with somepony else than her. This wasn't Lyra, this was Octavia. She was... she was cheating on her. She was cheating on the pony who had charmed her with soft touches, warmth and wonderful moments when kindness and cuteness were her only thoughts. Her fetish spoke for itself, but what she felt for Lyra wasn't sexual. It was... something so much better than just sex.

Did she really want this...?

* * *

><p>"Is this real life? Or is this just fantasy?" Vinyl hummed carefully.<p>

"Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality..." Lyra followed and squeezed her foreleg a little tighter over Vinyl's shoulders.

Then they both sang together. "Open your eyes... look up to the skies and see..."

Vinyl broke free and held her forelegs up in the air. "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy" she kept singing and suddenly pointed at Lyra.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low..." she continued with her hooves put together like she prayed. Then they grabbed each others shoulders and rocked back and forth.

"Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me...".

The bartender went up to take away the empty bottle and glasses, smiling seductively at the mares who suddenly looked at him. "To~o me~e..." he ended.

Vinyl giggled embarrassingly and pressed her cheek into Lyra's chest, leaning on her without knowing if it hurt her. It didn't, she just embraced Vinyl's head with her lime green forelegs.

"Ohh, Lyra. It's been too long since we... sang jus' you and me. Tha' was the time, aight?".

"Uh-huh!" Lyra said while nodding. "You always sang that song when I was sad... like after I had been on my... my... my first date with another colt...".

Vinyl couldn't take this anymore. The warm heartbeats behind this fine and soft fur, this friendly body owned by the sweetest unicorn she'd ever met. She couldn't lie anymore now, the truth had to be set free. Or else this eternal nagging in her head never would shut up. She grit her teeth and leaned back to break loose from the comfortable grasp. She shook her head and almost lost balance while doing so. Lyra kept smiling.

"Lyra... there's... er, something I must confess..." she started, waking up curiosity from the other unicorn. Oh dear Celestia, she had no idea how to put this in her drunken state of mind. Her eyes shifted everywhere as she tried to come up with the best way to say it.

"I... uh... kinda... well, you know...".

"What?" Lyra asked, innocent as ever. Her eyelashes fluttered, almost like she flirted with her. But Vinyl knew better, thus why it was so hard to finally let this come out. Her cheeks grew crimson while her heart beat faster. The scarlet eyes turned from the crystal clear floor to the topaz clear eyes which were Lyra's.

"I... had this... silly c-crush on you when we... er, were small".

Vinyl expected a gasp, a flash, a flinch, a slap, a suddenly-breaks-your-neck-like-a-ninja, or anything at all.

Not a smile...

"Heh... wow. Vinyl, I... uh, kinda... knew that" she replied while looking nervously at the floor.

"What...?" the white unicorn replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, or well, I always suspected that. Ever since we were fillies, you always did all those things nopony else did. You... you always looked at me with warm, wonderful eyes, always held me when I cried, always made me.. tee hee... laugh when I needed it th' most... oh my, what didn't you do for me?".

Lyra looked really dreamy when she stated all the facts she knew of. Vinyl felt more dumbfound than ever at this somehow sudden confession coming from her friend. Was this real life? Or was this just fantasy? Didn't really mater, she was already caught in a landslide...

* * *

><p>The demon was struck to the ground, brutally assaulted by the light burning its hide. Tortured screams escaped its mouth as another arc of light seared its face. The crimson black background faltered, failing to remain real for its master. The monstrous being struggled on its back, scratched the ground and smashed the empty air in vain. But the light kept burning, incinerating more and more of the demonic life form until it realized how pointless this battle was. A final echoing screech from the escaping monster born in darkness, and the righteous light set down its hoof on the ground. The light's eyes opened, beholding the changed landscape around it. It felt victorious, even though it knew the war was far from over. The demon had gotten away, but no longer reigned over this corrupted mind...<p>

"Vinyl..." Octavia uttered silently while sitting still on her hind knees, choking the life out of Bon Bon with the whip around her cream neck. She had stopped, the demon was silenced. This feast in the name of mental gluttony had filled her sooner than expected. Suddenly, it wasn't that much fun abusing a pony anymore. Sure, she enjoyed it deeply since Vinyl never could get along with this.

But what was the point of doing this when it wasn't Vinyl? No, she didn't want Vinyl to live through this. No, she didn't want anypony to live through this. No, no, no!

"Net... chto ya sdelal*..." Octavia said in her foreign language and dropped the black whip. As Bon Bon coughed for air, the cellist felt her willpower dying in the fading darkness of her eyes. She fell back on her behind, staring into the empty air. Her soul was empty now, replaced with nothingness until she glanced at the squirming mare in front of her. A flash of horror struck her in an instant.

"Bon Bon! Oh my Celestia, no!" she exclaimed and flew up to help the poor thing with tied forelegs. Her concern had bloomed into that of a healthy adult pony's who truly cared for her friends. In the next moment, she had removed the firmly tied towels suspending Bon Bon so she could move again. Her fetlocks had marks on them after the tight grips they had to endure.

Luckily, she had lost the mood too. Thus completely willing to be freed. But when Octavia held up her bruised muzzle, she felt overwhelmed with attention.

"Ooh... B-bon Bon... no, no. Bon Bon, I'm so sorry! Look vhat I've done tu you! No, please forgive me!" the light gray earth pony cried, shedding weak tears as her horrified grimace got the best of her, The sorrow forced her to hug the cream mare.

It's just like I'm with Lyra again, Bon Bon thought without making any facial expressions.

Octavia was heavy, but soon Bon Bon's own tears gave her an image of being hit by a ton of bricks. She clenched her forelegs around the light gray waist, laid her muzzle to rest on the equally colored shoulder, and cried to her heart's content.

They fell down on the bed, hugging and crying rivers of tears like there was no tomorrow for them to see or hear. Emotions such as grief, regrets and sorrow broke out in a total disaster. A hellish Armageddon occurred inside Bon Bon's head. The apocalypse reigned in fire inside Octavia's. All damnation and curses fell upon the two mares who sought comfort in the body they actually never wanted...

Thirty minutes had passed before the last tears were shed...

"I... I have been so selfish..." Octavia whispered over Bon Bon's shoulder, looking at the ceiling.

"You're... the one to... talk..." Bon Bon sniffed, still removing the remaining sobs in her voice.

The cellist felt secure in the warm embrace. She knew this was somepony who had experienced the curse of a misfitting fetish torturing your most beloved pony there was. Thus, she felt ready to finally unveil her miserable secret. It was indeed a shame that it wasn't Vinyl who got to hear this first, but at least it was a pony she trusted. She nodded to herself and inhaled deeply.

"Vhen I vas a filly... long before I met Vinyl, I lived in Mos-Cow vith my family...".

And thus, Bon Bon became the first audience to Octavia's story. She felt partially guilty for all this, so listening was the least thing she could do now. Slowly as the seconds developed into minutes, the cream mare changed her grimace from teary to mortified. She widened her eyes at several parts, especially when she told about her father. Octavia managed to hold back the tears. She had gone through the whole scenario over and over again to herself, imagining what it was like and how her sudden anger and hatred came to the world. But soon she was finished...

"... and then I just sat there at his funeral. I couldn't smile happily or frown angrily. It just... felt so empty vhen he died. And my father spoke of him a few times, but never tu me... never asking if I missed him" she ended on the edge of tears again.

Bon Bon felt short on words. "Wow..." was however a word repeating itself inside her head, thus her reason for saying it when Octavia fell silent. The silence dominated another tens of seconds before the earth pony found a reasonable thing to say. She leaned back to see the broken mare again. She couldn't see the monster raging in the eyes, only the reality of a small filly crying herself to sleep after being abandoned by both friends and family for such an intangible thing like a family name.

She sat up slowly and brought Octavia with her. Her face still locked in confusion.

"Octavia, that's... horrible! And so unfair! You... you didn't deserve that at all!" she stated seriously, looking deep into the grayish purple eyes.

The light found its enemy again, thus charging directly at the beast of darkness...

"V-vhat? Octavia asked out of surprise, not expecting to hear such praising words from another pony. All this time, she had only seen herself as a despicable mare who lied to everypony in her presence. Whenever somepony brought out a smile to her, it simply had to be covered in a blackish ink of evil.

"Octavia, for the love of Celestia! Absolutely nopony has to live through that... awful, oh sweet mercy! Does Vinyl know about this?!" Bon Bon almost grew desperate in her voice to the shocked Octavia.

The demon screeched and struggled to break free, but it was all in vain. The light pressed its hoof over the chest of this inferior horror, pressing it harder onto the ground...

"Uh... n-no... you are ze first I have...".

Bon Bon dropped her jaw and cut off the foreign mare by hugging her again across the shoulders. "Oh my frigging... this explains so much! But why... why haven't you told her? She HAS to know this!".

As solace burned the demon's eyes into ashes, a sharpened piece of light unsheathed from a scabbard...

"Vhy? Vhy does she have tu knov my humiliation?" Octavia tried to argue. It was her last wall of defense, the only remaining resort for her to bury such weakness in a pit of agony of sadness.

The demon reached out to smack away the sharp piece from the light's hoof...

"Because how is she supposed to understand you then?! How the bloody Nightmare Moon is she supposed to be there for you and comfort you when you've been hurt?! She wants to help you, Octavia! But she can't if she doesn't know what you've been through!" Bon Bon started shouting, holding onto the light gray shoulders while looking tearfully into her friend's shocked eyes.

The light used its other hoof to crush the pitch-black arm, finally bringing out the long headsman for this miserable evil's execution...

"You're a strong mare, Octavia! The female must be strong to survive in our world, Octavia! Vinyl is strong, you're strong... but you will both weaken if you don't know each others stories! Such painful memories must come out to the right ears! If they don't...".

"Vhat do you knov about painful memories?!" Octavia roared angrily at Bon Bon, surprising her with those harsh words.

The demon's second attempt was to grab the blade itself with its other hand, incinerating its palm just to prevent the final pose it ever would see...

Bon Bon frowned at first, feeling a warm rush of anger flowing through her veins. But when she saw the muddled expression of her angry friend, she forgot to doubt. The cream pony smiled heartily, knowing she had what it takes to say 'painful memory' and understand the meaning of it.

"Because I've been assaulted just like you... by my best friends...".

Octavia leaned back, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bon Bon unveiled her story. It had been passed around to the pony who saved her that day and also the guards when she testified. There had been some other ponies too who she felt secure enough to share secrets with, and they had all felt the same... empty. But now it felt like a real relief telling he tale to somepony who surely needed it and understood.

But the remaining hand was already burned to crisp, and the demon hollered in pain like the monster it was. When nothing could stop the sharpened sunray anymore, it raised above the light's shoulder...

"... and then I never heard of them after that. It took some time for me to try find somepony who wouldn't hurt me like that again even though I... well, you know. However, Lyra was a pony I trusted. And she turned out to be a well-placed bet. But... now I seem to have... heh, forgotten it..." Bon Bon ended her speech bluntly, hoping it had shed some light for the other mare in front of her.

Octavia had taken Bon Bon's role as the speechless pony. She slowly glanced down at the bed, evaluating after her own ability what she just had heard. Never before had she seen anypony who could take a rape like it was a pleasurable thing. It wasn't like Octavia had imagined. She and Bon Bon were on two whole different planes.

What the cream earth pony mare had live through was a way to enjoy the pain she been returned with. And what the light gray earth pony had lived through was the very mental breakdown after being rejected by the most important ponies of her earlier life.

And it was at that moment the blade sunk into the corrupted flesh of its sworn enemy. Pitch-black blood sprayed from the deadly wounded throat in the background of a dying screech...

"Do you understand now, Octavia?" the more confident mare asked. The mentioned one, however, didn't know what to do else but answer with another question right back.

"Does... d-does Lyra knov...?".

Bon Bon sighed with rolling eyes. "Yes... and I remember how long she cried over my shoulder too. It was impossible to break loose from her grip even when I tried. She said she'd always be there for me and immediately understood much more why I wanted her to be rough in bed. And she tried her best. It's just I who can't be patient...".

The cellist looked carefully at Bon Bon, taking the words in a steady stream so she could interpret them further. In the end she understood fully.

"So I... I just vanted tu hurt because..." she had time to say until Bon Bon laid a hoof on the gray shoulder. She smirked weakly.

"... because you wanted others to feel your hurt too. But Vinyl loves you, Octavia. You must give her a chance... a chance to listen and understand you. Because you know what?" the cream equine said and leaned forward.

"I know she will understand... and she will forgive you".

As the last twitches of life left the dead body, the sword raised from its downed prey and was held to the snout of light. The darkness turned into scarlet and moved like slime through the air...

"S-she vill...?" Octavia hesitated, that until Bon Bon nodded.

"To be honest... that depends on how much you love her...".

The scarlet ended up in the eyes of the light. And as the winds from the purified realm touched the rave blue mane, a smile spread on the white lips of this shining unicorn.

The traces of darkness disappeared when Octavia's eyes shrank. She felt it, the deep scars of regret burning deep inside her body. A will woke up, a wish, a purpose, a final choice she had made. Her mind went into a blank desert, only to return again.

"I.. I must talk to her..." she stated and looked at the door from her sitting position.

"Right now?".

"Right nov!".

Octavia jumped down from the bed and headed for the door, shortly followed by the other mare who thought it'd be wise to follow. She knew Vinyl had dragged away Lyra before, so this time couldn't have been much different.

They entered the hallway and headed straight for the elevator. Bon Bon glanced quickly down the corridor and saw what she thought only would be an anomaly. But while waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, she hard voices. And even if Octavia was occupied with other things going on inside her mind, even she heard the noises.

They came from her room...

Cut off from the current event, Octavia thought it had to be Vinyl who had returned and looked for her. Bon Bon thought the same and wondered if perhaps Lyra was there too. Oh, she had so much to apologize for, talking about and even share stories with. She loved to know her marefriend was getting closer for each gallop. They reached the door at the same time, smiling reassuringly when turning their heads inside. But the smiles disappeared.

They were there. Octavia and Bon Bon stared in a frozen silence.

Lyra was on her back with her forelegs around Vinyl's neck, tongue kissing her passionately while stroking her marehood against Vinyl's...

The youth of night brought out the yellow colt from his personal broom closet. He wandered off from the fancy hallway and into the restaurant where he saw the black stallion wiping a glass in his hoof behind the bar counter. As the colt approached the bartender, he smiled weakly.

"Well, look who is breaking the rules again" the stallion chuckled.

"Meh, shut up Black Russian. Just give me a diet beer, will ya?" the colt asked without dropping his smile. Done and done, the friendly earth pony stallion tossed up an ice-cold can from the counter. The colt opened his drink and swept a few gulps before sitting down on a bar stool.

"How's your day been?" he asked, forcing the other male to chuckle once again.

"He he he... not much aside from just recently. Not very often I hear ponies sing Equestrian Rhapsody...".

"No way... by Queer?" the colt asked impressively.

"Yes way..." the black earth pony insisted playfully and put away the glass he had been cleaning for ten minutes straight. "So what song will you use to pay your bill this time?".

The colt grinned widely and decided for a moment. There had been this song he thought off when seeing the prestigious mare earlier today. It surely had to be far away from the actual truth, but that was his wild imagination coming up with the interpretation.

"Hmm... how about this one? You can join me if you want" he said and cleared his throat. The black stallion leaned over the counter and watched dreamily at the colt singing his tunes. He preferred this over getting paid. Money couldn't buy this singing voice.

It was one of his favorite songs... and they sang together when it fitted.

"I saw you yesterday with an old friend".

"It was the same old same how have you been".

"You reminded me of brighter days".

"I hoped you were coming home to stay. I was headed to church"

"I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way...".

And then the colt sang alone.

"I put your picture away... sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her. I put your picture away... can't look at you while I'm lying next to her..."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Russian translation:

Pizda = Cunt

Otvratitelʹno kiska = Disgusting pussy

Nepriyatnyy svinʹya = Obnoxious pig

Yeblya shlyukha = Fucking whor(s)e

Net... chto ya sdelal ? = No... what have I done?

This time I found a PERFECT song!

WOW almost three weeks?! Geez, this social life is ruining my promise to you guys. Anyways, I'll do my best to catch up on all the delayed updates. Should have been three chapters of Deathbeat out by now, but HECK no!

Welp, I'm off to start immediately on the next chapter of mentioned Deathbeat and then Ponyville's Lusts. Hope I'm not disappointing you guys. I'm just doing my best to put up with everything going on around here ^^'

By the way, did you know bourbon is primarily made out of corn?

Brohoof on ya all!


	8. When the fat mare sing (part 1)

_Previously: Vinyl escaped once again from Octavia together with Lyra, giving the cellist her time to decide about being unfaithful to her marefriend. Bon Bon obliges to the idea but soon changes her mind when the act becomes reality. Not a moment too late they both realize this is not what they want and settles down by telling each other their stories. After a tearful epiphany, the two mares looks for their respective lovers, only to find them both drunk... and having sex in Octavia's bed..._

**When the fat mare sing**

Part 1

Reality could be painful, Octavia and Bon Bon had learned that a long time ago. And even if you're prepared for most of the trash being thrown at you, there are things you simply can't tolerate. One of those things was to see your most beloved pony tonguing another mare while stroking her marehood against hers.

The smooching noises from them both were only shout down by the unicorns' occasional grunts and muffled moans. It was at that moment Bon Bon felt her fire lighting up in an instant. A quick pulse of anger flowed through her body and thus incinerated all traces of calm in a huge firestorm. The image before her was bad enough as it was, but seeing Lyra paying absolutely no attention to her and going on like nothing...

"Lyra, what the buck?!" she screamed in her state of absolute rage, running up to the bed where she saw the horrible crime burning into her memories forever.

Octavia watched dumbstruck as the cream earth pony violently punched Vinyl in the cheek. The unicorn fell off the bed without any further noises aside from the sound of her head hitting the floor, and in the meantime missed Bon Bon pulling down Lyra from the same bed. Lyra only yelped weakly due to the consumption of alcohol clouding her mind, this wasn't nearly as scary as usual. In a matter of seconds, Bon Bon had dragged her cheating lover out from the room by the tail between her teeth and left the other couple alone.

Octavia could hear the angry steps out in the corridor. Not that she actually focused on it, but you had to be deaf not hearing them. Instead she had decided to lock her eyes at the bed. She walked around and saw the downed unicorn touching the back of her head.

It ached really good inside Vinyl's hazed brain. The blurry clouds grew thicker, but she struggled to see who came closer to her. She glanced up from the laying position and saw the pony she actually tried to avoid from the very beginning.

"Oh... er, hi... O-octy..." she said with a weak smirk, her only remaining power before feeling the heavy weight pressing her neck down. Her head hit the floor, and the last thing she saw was the light gray cellist's hooves coming towards her eyes...

Meanwhile in another room, 142 to be precise, the door to mentioned room shut in a loud slam behind the angered earth pony known as Bon Bon. Lyra hadn't struggled the slightest during her uncomfortable trip past the hallway. Sure, the rugged mat was not too painful, but being pulled by her tail all that way could have been more relaxing.

Bon Bon dropped Lyra's tail and instead grabbed her by the waist. In the next moment she had used unrecognized strength to hold her up in a standing position. Lyra's head was heavier than her body, thus very challenging to keep steady. Her eyes went from left to right to everywhere else, moving slowly into every corner while she shook her head every now and then to get a clear vision. She saw the angry mare in front of her. The cream muzzle. The navy blue mane and pink stripes. Those... eyes.

"Ugh... Lyra, can you hear me?" Bon Bon asked even though her anger wanted to raise the roof and rip the mare in front of her to shreds. Lyra didn't answer with any coherent words, she was more out of character than ever in this state. The earth pony realized pretty soon there was no point trying to have any reasonable conversation with this pony right now. It had to wait.

"Celestia-damnit, Lyra!" she exclaimed and led the drunk pony to the only bed in the room. She tossed her into the soft underlay, sighed in defeat and turned away. Bon Bon's anger still needed ventilation in some way. There had to be some way aside from doing mean things to Lyra. Whatever had to do. Anything! But what?!

Bon Bon looked over her shoulder as a loud snoring went off. She was surprised at first since that repulsive noise never had left the lime green pony's snout.

It was at that moment Bon Bon felt a soothing wind moving around inside her. Such an adorable sound was impossible to be angry at. Lyra's sleeping face as she laid completely flat on the bed, unconscious and far away into a realm of dreams. Bon Bon couldn't hide her smirk. This pony had brought her too much today to go through in a row. A whole life filled with events involving them both in a world where faithful promises slowly had diminished into unimportant things. She couldn't see it all.

Or could she...?

* * *

><p>The thick darkness shone through Vinyl's eyelids, forcing her to wake up no matter how uncomfortable it was. She protested in full vigor, turning around and screaming loudly in her mentality that she had no duty to go up. What was it for her to get up for? An event? A concert? A pony? Octavi-.<p>

The scarlet eyes opened wide right the second after that dreadful image of the cellist shot at her like in a horror flick. Sadly, she never saw the hammer of hangover smashing the anvil inside her brain.

"Oooww... my... m-my head..." she whimpered weakly and covered her eyes from the light. The pulsing waves of pain echoed violently in every little piece of her mental health, strangling and choking the life out of it like a prolonged execution. She didn't have time to notice the soft bed and warm blanket she rested in. The heat was unbearable for her, a fact she had to get rid of. In the end she managed to kick down the blanket to the floor. She grit teeth while moving up slowly. The pillow didn't help getting rid of the hurt, not the soft blanket, not the bed, not the air, not...

The sound of a pill hitting the inside of a glass filled with water, then a constant fizzle.

This was the first sound Vinyl actually reacted positively to. Her ears flapped up and she actually dared glimpsing between her hooves. Yes, there was a half-full glass of fizzling water on the bedside table, all alone like a prey out in the savannah being stalked by the predator that was Vinyl. The glass was indeed tempting for her to consume in an instant. But who had placed this liquid blessing for all dumb alcoholics next to her?

Vinyl looked up at the bright light, immediately regretted it and covered her eyes again. It was when the shadow placed itself in front of the light that she looked again. Her pupils shrank into nothing when the ice-cold expression of Octavia von Clef shot at her just like the recently mentioned horror flick.

"AAAAHH! OH, BUCKING... shiiiiit...".

Vinyl fell slowly back into the bed again, covering as much as possible of her muzzle. The image got stuck behind her eyelids, the fear of facing her marefriend again. And when she for once had hoped her memory would fail like it always did... it manged to be a trustworthy companion at the absolutely worst moment of them all.

She was fully aware her mouth and sex had broken the promise she once made with the special pony named Octavia. Her body had conceded to the tempting lusts for her foalhood-friend Lyra. She had forgotten what once upon a time mattered the most to her. She had been unfaithful, cheated, betrayed and every other word she could come up with to cover herself in shame. But that was far away from the most painful thing she expected. Octavia was standing next to her, after all.

Vinyl could literally feel the stare from Octavia. It burned on her skin, hurt her, scorched, wounded and...

"Dobroye utro, Vinyl...*" Octavia said, using her native language since she knew Vinyl understood what that meant. She sat down carefully on the bed, letting her hind hooves touch the floor while leaning over her lap. She didn't feel like using any dignified position now even if she was fully allowed to do so. No, she wanted to be relaxed now. That was why she reached out to grab the glass.

A hint of hesitation managed to flood the entire area of Vinyl's brain activity. She uncovered an eye to see the fizzling glass being held in front of her. Octavia was holding it with both of her fore hooves, waiting for Vinyl to take it in her grasp. The unicorn mare finally took a step forward by meeting Octavia's... gentle eyes?

"Uh... H-hi, Octy...?" she practically asked, unable to understand the kind behavior so far from Octavia. Then she suddenly understood. This had to be the part where Octavia forces down the glass of water into her throat and then realizes the pill was actually dishwasher detergent and...

"Vant me tu help you, Vinyl?" the light gray mare said and crept closer to the mentioned pony. She gently approached the DJ with the glass, holding it close to her snout so she could feel the fizzles tickling her nostrils. Vinyl didn't understand a thing. Was Octavia blind when she walked inside her room? Didn't she see when her marefriend made out with her friend and also performed the position called tribbing? Grinding her marehood against Lyra's, taking her body gently and...

Weak tears broke out from Vinyl's eyes when she suddenly saw the slowly growing smile on Octavia's lips. The regrets had turned into sorrow a long time ago. Her thoughts and self-esteem had died even longer ago. But the frustration was new. Vinyl inhaled deeply with arched eyebrows, revealing her anger.

"Why are you smiling at me?!" she yelled, ignoring the ache just so she could get an answer. Why didn't Octavia make any sense? "I cheated on you, Octy! How can you look at me with a smile?! Why are yo-".

"Vinyl... drink. Then ve talk..." Octavia interrupted the yelling with her smile intact. She brought the glass even closer so it touched the white snout.

Even though the tears wouldn't stop coming, nor the headache, Vinyl grabbed the glass with her very weak magic and brought it to her lips. The pulses of magical material flowing through her brain ached way too much to work properly, but holding a glass didn't require so much concentration. After a set of gulps she put away the glass on the bedside board again, lightly shaking her head to get rid of the taste in her mouth. Filled with the knowledge of soon feeling better, Vinyl could suddenly feel the hunger in her stomach that no medicine could cure. Only food would help at that point.

But that was of course far from her main problem. However, Octavia just said she'd talk to her if she just drank. But why would she be so polite to sit and wait instead of taking out all her aggression on her favorite torture victim?

"Vinyl... I am not mad at you for vhat you did" Octavia said rather bluntly to the now even more confused unicorn.

"Uh ...er, what?" Vinyl asked through the thick cloud of question marks. She heard right, that was without doubt. But everything named rationality told her it was a lie. "Not... angry... a-at me?".

Octavia didn't nod nor shake her head. She just looked away at the door she had entered and exited through so many times this week. It was insignificant, just like her actual anger over seeing what happened yesterday. It had without doubt been the most shocking thing ever to see... and still not. She felt dumb, so dumb she didn't deserve to be called intelligent or witty.

All this time in the dark, all the blindfolds she had carried without knowing it. The monster she so stupidly had obeyed during all this time. Her own clear confusion and utter emotional problems. Of course she felt a sting of rage in the back of her head when she saw Vinyl and Lyra together in bed, but the cold was already applied to the area before it was even burned. She felt so free, so beautifully free and alive again. It had been such a long time since she had seen a route leading out from her darkness. And now it was here.

"I fully understand vhy you vere unfaithful tu me, Vinyl... I understand vhy you vanted Lyra instead..." Octavia explained sadly. She was hurt, but only because she had brought it upon herself during all this time. And when Vinyl cocked an eyebrow in further confusion, Octavia sighed heartily and reached out a fore hoof, caressing the soft fur on her lover's cheek.

"It has been my horrible brutality, Vinyl. My vrong need tu hurt you... that made you choose Lyra. Am I correct?".

Vinyl nearly flinched. She felt exposed, somehow. It wasn't a big surprise for her that Octavia had figured out she was of the violent kind... but that she admitted it was a bad thing? What was she hearing?

"Octavia... why are you..." Vinyl had time to say until the cellist made a very, very unexpected move.

The gray hoof swept carefully past Vinyl's naked muzzle and up to her ear, scratching right on her most sensitive spot. Her spine shivered with delight. But that was her spot, and only one other pony knew about that specific little area behind her ear. So how could...

"Feel good?" Octavia asked softly, avoiding eye-contact by keeping her head aimed at the wall instead of Vinyl who nearly purred in comfort. That touch was Celestia-like to her headache. After a few seconds of delay, Vinyl nodded weakly to not disturb the touch. "I've alvays knovn you like that ...".

Vinyl stopped focusing on the scratching, opened both of her eyes to see the dark gray mane on Octavia's head. "What...?" She then asked.

"I discovered it a long time ago vhen ve vere out drinking. You sounded like a cat..." Octavia continued and finally turned her head to Vinyl. The unicorn widened her eyes in shock, once again incapable to remember that night. But when she heard those words she could have sworn there was at least one moment when they cuddled and she felt that sweet scratching on her ear.

She had always thought that was a pure accident...

"Vinyl.." Octavia said with a more burdened voice, catching Vinyl's attention in a snap. "There is something I need tu tell you. Ze reason for vhy I am not angry at you".

Vinyl's heart raced there. The worst kinds of expectations rose from the depths when that sad tone took over her marefriend's voice. Had she been cheating on her too? To make it even? Was she really with Bon Bon? Of course she had! It was obvious from the start, it...

"I vas almost not faithful tu you either, Vinyl. I almost had sex vith Bon Bon yesterday".

Yes, there it was. Vinyl dropped her head, knowing she deserved this awful fact. But then she realized Octavia only said 'almost'. She looked at the mare again, understanding there was more to come now. And correct as she was, Octavia inhaled to begin her speech for the second time today.

"Bon Bon made me understand that I have tu tell you this story. And it vas in my home country, Mos-Cow...".

History repeated itself again to a second audience. It was sweet for Octavia the first time she told it to anypony else. But now when she knew Vinyl was going to hear the heartrending truth about her humiliation. She closed her eyes several times and actually looked away when she came to the part about Penny von Wash again. Her voice grew heavier for each sentence again, but no tears fell from her eyes. Not even when she described the pain, her father's betrayal, Penny's hateful truth, her misery and inner torture when the monster broke out from her soul.

She felt the pain this time, however. Suddenly she saw just how awful her past was. She understood what was so wrong about the history and what she didn't deserve. But all that was just a strong fear. The truly unbearable question was if Vinyl would understand. Would she? Was it necessary to hope?Did Bon Bon lie? Did she? Only time could tell.

And then the epilogue played out. Octavia was on the edge of breakdown, worried to death that Vinyl wouldn't forgive her...

"... I have been a foal tu not understand it, Vinyl. I never really vanted anypony tu get hurt. It vas just my ovn selfishness that told me tu hurt others so I could feel better".

Octavia looked at Vinyl. She couldn't see her muzzle because of the thick mane. It covered her scarlet eyes and most of the face with a shadow. She was silent. Still. Like death had taken her soul during the speech. Her breathing was faint. Octavia sighed.

"I... understand if you still vant to choose Lyra... Vinyl, but I... vell I..." Octavia hesitated and got up from the bed. Vinyl remained sitting still as she got up on all four.

"I vill allvays love you, Vinyl...".

And as she reached out to take a step towards the door, venturing to apologize to Lyra... she felt something catching her hindleg.

The grip was hard and ruthless, hurting her. Whatever just grabbed her didn't plan on letting go. Octavia turned around to see what was going on, and she didn't know what to say. Vinyl had like a snake thrown her left foreleg to indeed grab Octavia's hindleg before it went out of reach. Her leg trembled just like the rest of her body, and the red flush on her cheeks was once again covered in tears.

"Why, Octavia...w-why?" she asked with an equally shivering voice.

Why what, Octavia thought. Was there really more to explain after telling about the most tragic event of her life? That was a question she never had to seek an answer to. Right when she was about to open her mouth, Vinyl did what a beast would do to its victim.

The unicorn jumped straight forward, knocking down Octavia like it was nothing and pinned her down to the floor. Octavia yelped in shock as she almost hit the back of her head. But she was truly speechless when the rave blue mane revealed Vinyl's face.

A flood of tears ran from Vinyl's stressed eyes, her eyebrows were so arched it hurt, the teeth gritted, a small trace of snot escaped her nostrils... and she grabbed Octavia's shoulders.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS BEFORE?!" she roared out like somepony had been killed by Octavia's hoof. Her complete sorrow broke havoc in her mind and shut down everything between herself and what she had been through. The truth that Octavia had been keeping this secret was more than she could understand.

Octavia tried to say anything, but her paralyzed body didn't allow her to move or talk. She just laid there and listened.

"What the bucking pony-hell, Octavia?! Why haven't you?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" she demanded to know, unlocking Octavia's frozen shock.

"I... I did not vant you tu... ".

"DIDN'T WANT ME TO WHAT?! THIS... T-THIS...explains... so m-much... Octy...".

Vinyl broke down. Her head dropped right before her body did the same. Her legs couldn't stand anymore, and she fell flat over Octavia's body. Her sobs shook the cellist's body several times a second, dying slowly until she inhaled again.

Octavia jerked her head up. She heard the sad whimpers from Vinyl's mouth right next to her ear. A new feeling shot out from her inner, breaking through the thick layers of ash after the extreme destruction in her comfort. The feeling let out a bright light into the barren wasteland, breeding life in the air and fertilizing the ground so it could exist again. Octavia's heart beat fast, mauling behind her ribcage like it would burst any second.

"I hate you, Octavia von Clef! I love you so much I hate you! Why haven't you told me this... I just... just love you, Octy! Please, I love you so much!".

She heard it all. Every word echoing past her ears as the white forelegs squeezed beneath her body and clenched her in a hug. Vinyl buried her snout in the gray shoulder, shutting her eyes hard and using all force she could muster to embrace her beloved mare.

It was at that moment Octavia found the courage to wrap her own forelegs around Vinyl's body. She threw her head back on the floor with exposed teeth. Her eyes closed to prevent the tear. But just like she had failed to keep the secret, her emotions destroyed all her ability to hold back true feelings and annihilated her care for what others thought. All sorrow and happiness imploded inside her mind, combusted into a tempest sent from the heavens to send her ablaze. She cried. She clenched, she loved, she hated, she just... expressed what she wanted to express.

Octavia's mane drowned in tears, something she repaid by doing the same to Vinyl's shoulder.

"I love you too, Vinyl... Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu*" the foreign earth pony mare replied.

"Hurt me as... uhh... much as you w-want, Octy! Just... just... hurt me..." Vinyl sobbed up, not regretting what she just said. However, she wasn't expecting the answer from her love.

The light gray forelegs grabbed Vinyl's wet cheeks and pushed her back. The two mares looked straight into each others eyes with just a mere inch as distance. Octavia shook her head.

"No, Vinyl... I vant tu make love tu you..." she whispered. "Right here... and nov..." she stated very clearly and brought their lips together.

Both set of eyes closed as the mouth connected passionately. Pouting lips started off by smooching the soft flesh of the other pony. The fire intensified in both souls, bringing out a lust stronger than any of them ever had felt before. Their needs melted together in violence, causing Octavia to grasp her lover's head and press her harder into the kiss. Drool escaped their lips when the tongues shot out between the open mouths. A wet foreplay played out in which both parts stroke each other like there was no tomorrow. Vinyl stuck out her tongue and held it straight when she noticed that Octavia actually tried to suck on it.

Done and done, the light gray mare grunted in pleasure when she finally bobbed her head up and down to suck on Vinyl's oral organ like a throbbing stallionhood. She loved the taste, she loved the naughtiness, and she worshiped the fact Vinyl was moaning due to the pleasurable ecstasy.

But her utter pleasure came from the fact she didn't hurt Vinyl. It was a bliss, gently moving her lips forward and taking the tongue in her mouth, sucking gently yet heartily to bring out her marefriend's lusts in a true shape of need and consensual answers. Her eyes rolled up just like the corner of her mouths. It could likewise have been a reward for Octavia to experience this.

The lips disconnected with a strong gasp from both mares. They looked at each other for several seconds, noticing the red blushes on their cheeks. Vinyl giggled and caressed Octavia's muzzle.

"You're so beautiful when you blush..." she said silently while struggling to keep her half-closed eyelids open. She just wanted to disappear in a cloud of this moment, forget the past and start over so she could enjoy a lifetime of memories in the future. She wasn't alone. Octavia sought the exact same. And even if memories really couldn't vanish just like that, they could do their best to fill up with other ones.

Octavia smiled beneath her wet eyes and then brought her lover into another passionate kiss. The smacking noises lasted for a moment until she decided to go further. She wanted to see what more she could do to lose herself in the imaginary mist.

In a hungry gesture, she turned around over the white body so her hindlegs rested peacefully next to Vinyl's head. The unicorn widened her scarlet eyes when she just a second later understood what it meant when she saw Octavia's glistering flower right on top of her. The two thick lips she always wanted to caress and lick clean from female moist. Was this truly it? Was she going to do something so... dirty?

Oh Celestia, yes she was!

Octavia laid down on the warm, soft body, separated the white hindlegs so she could inhale the musky scent of her mare waiting for the lustful devouring. Her tongue lolled out by the mere sight of this treasure. Soft lips radiating heat meant for mating, love juices already flowing down over the soft butt and blue tail, that seductive voice telling her to taste her meal.

Vinyl had only managed to embrace the light gray rump and stick out her tongue before her entire body vibrated in a zap of sudden ecstasy. Her mouth went wide open just like her nether lips did. Octavia stretched the tight slit and dived her tongue right over the drowned pearl bathing in female nectar. She caressed it constantly by flickering her agile organ all over the little bulb of flesh. She thrust her head to ultimately dive down into the even tighter cave waiting for the stimulation to happen. Vinyl hit her head as it flew down to the floor. Her eyes wouldn't close and hide the small pupils. It was like her first time. So new and exciting.

But she didn't feel a paralyze take over. Oh no, this was a treatment that brought her own crazed hunger. It was rather strange for her, minding this was absolutely way too naughty for her to even imagine. Wasn't it enough with a simple oral to create that sexy stimulation? Maybe once in the past, but not anymore...

Vinyl moaned out loudly and greedily grasped the treasure in her reach. Her mouth covered the sacred ground of her partner in love, then shot out its organ meant to satisfy. She pierced the labia and went straight inside, shaking Octavia's mind when stroking past the pink pearl. It swirled inside the tight flesh, stretching the inner of her love in a reckless hunt for the warm hole. Her snout rammed into Octavia's sphincter over and over again, nothing she cared about when it came to enhancing the warmth in her body. She felt like dying from pleasure when the earth pony felt like redoubling her efforts to make Vinyl scream.

The foreign mare lapped Vinyl's pearl rapidly, breaking its every last defense to hold back an orgasm of divine measurements. She nearly yelled due to the painfully wonderful electricity moving through her body in quick pulses, the quantity increasing for each passing moment, that sweet tongue eating her out like its life depended on it. In the end it was impossible, she couldn't focus on the flowing juices filling her mouth anymore. She let go and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Ahhh... da, Vinyl... da... I can feel... you feel... hahh... aaahhh... ooh, Vinyl... da! Hnng, nnya... I love you! I lo-aahh! AHH! OOHH, VINY~YL!".

An ear-shattering explosion went off inside Octavia's mind. Her brain lost all imaginary of anything else than Vinyl's tongue. Her female lips squeezed the tongue infiltrating her, milked it so the climax could squirt out all over the inside of Vinyl's mouth. Several drips poured down from the tight sealing, wasted over the white chest receiving a warm stain of mare-love.

Vinyl had always thought she'd vomit the day she tried to swallow another pony's sexual juice. Now she just felt like a moron. Who in Equestria would willingly spit out such a delicious liquid like the nectar of your loved one? Thus, she swallowed Octavia's pleasure in loud gulps, turning the cellist on even more when she heard the greedy throat working to the bone.

She shivered in ecstasy as another small squirt shot inside the unicorn's mouth. So indescribably hot she didn't know how to put it. Her mouth opened, drool mixed with love juice poured out, landed on the pink slit beneath her.

The demon possessing her now was nothing but honest lust demanding her to continue eat. Done and done, she widely spread the white thighs and poked her tongue inside the warm cave. Vinyl immediately lost control and let go of the warm marehood. She gulped on last time and panted violently to the drilling. Her forelegs squeezed Octavia's round halves like a plushy, hugging tighter than she thought her muscles could muster.

The orgasm grew nearer the more she received. Her body's limits extended themselves to unbearable levels, crushing her ability to even breath in a matter of seconds. She tried lapping Octavia again to escape the mental earthquake, but all in vain.

"Ye~es... Octy... Octy, right there! Aahh! Hnn... gyaahh! Ahhh... ooooh..." she whimpered and moaned, ultimately doing the last thing she thought would work. Her blue tail moved, wrapped around Octavia's head and pressed her further into herself. Vinyl Let go of the gray rump. Her limbs fell dead to the floor. Then she experienced the flood cleaning her entire body, turning into a warm chill down her spine. Her hips reacted just like the thighs and shivered.

Octavia managed to pull out her tongue just in time to get the strong squirt of female love shot at her face. The temporary squirts soaked her dignified muzzle. Sweet nectar of a unicorn poured down, bathing her in sticky cum from another mare of lower status than herself.

And she lapped up everything she could get from Vinyl's nether...

* * *

><p>Bon Bon sighed in the background of the medicine cabinet shutting. She then walked out to the kitchen with a tube of aspirin in her mouth, leaned on the kitchen counter, prepared a glass of ice-cold water, popped out a effervescent tablet into the glass, watched it slowly fizz into nothing, took the glass...<p>

Then drank it in a sweep with wide-open eyes.

Lyra peeped inside the kitchen from the living/bedroom, carefully making sure she made no sound whatsoever while watching her marefriend taking the horrible taste. Sadly, Bon Bon already knew she was right around the corner, thus put down the glass in a harsh manner on the bench. She kept her back towards Lyra.

"Tell me how such a fragile pony can get wasted so hard she barely can stand and still wake up fresh as a daisy the next morning?" she asked sternly, still grimacing angrily. Her eyes turned to the left corner. She couldn't see Lyra from her current angle so turning her head around at least a little was required. "... and what brings her to the idea of cheating on her marefriend...".

Lyra flinched at the last sentence. She had bred a slight hope that Bon Bon would have forgotten about that horrible moment. There were so much unclear obstacles in her reasoning, not to mention her vision. She couldn't think straight, she could only follow her sorrows digging a hole deep enough for her to hide in, search for her needs blooming the wrong way. She wasn't capable to make decisions no matter what is was about. That she could tell already back then...

"Well?" Bon Bon said and turned around, leaning back on the kitchen counter with crossed forelegs. Her eyes demanded an explanation from the timid mare. This was even though she had a clue about the issue.

Lyra shifted her eyes everywhere. An explanation was way out of her reach. So much alcohol, so much tender moments, old memories infatuating her, the actual need and whatever she could imagine in her little head. In the end she found at least a few words.

"I... I did... I didn't want to, Bon Bon...".

The mentioned one slammed a fore hoof on the counter, causing Lyra to jump in fright.

"You bucking well know what you wanted! You didn't think I was good enough for you just because I... I...".

It was at that moment Lyra noticed the tear escaping Bon Bon's eyes. She didn't shiver out of rage. Sadness had conquered her heart. A stain of salty water flew down on the floor when the cream mare dropped to all four.

"Because I can't control my fetish!" she yelled right before the sobbing started. "Is it... r-really too much to... ask for just... j-just a punch from you?! What is so bucking frightening when I... BEG FOR YOU TO DO IT?! AM I THAT TERRIFYING TO YOU?!".

Lyra would in usual cases run whimpering into a corner if anypony was this mad at her. Bon Bon had never expressed such strong emotions of anger before, at least not in front of Lyra. And it was just because of that she staid to raise her voice back.

"No! Sweetie, no! You're not scary to me!" she cried and walked towards her even louder marefriend.

"Then w-why... uhhn... won't you respond to my needs?! I nearly cheated on you too with Octavia, but I managed to stop myself before it was too late! SO WHY?!" she yelled right back at Lyra who were just a meter away from her.

"Beca-" Lyra nearly blurted out. She managed to stop herself right before it was too late... she thought.

"What?! Because what?!" Bon Bon yelled a little lower and wiped her tears with a foreleg.

Lyra drew back to last night in her thought. There wasn't much memory to serve well, but she remembered a certain part for some reason. It was right after they had emptied the bottle of jagermarester. Vinyl put down the dark green bottle clumsily, knocking it over.

"_Oh frigging Celestia, Lyra. Why dontcha jus'... DO what she asks of you? If she wants you to bucking whip her, do so! Like a bull! Ye-haaw!"._

"_Is not tha' easy, Vinyl. If... if it was, don't ya think I'd... I, I'd do that?"._

"_Oooooh... right, right. Ya parents n' all that, ye, sorry bout' ya dad, dude! Wonda' if Bon Bon..."._

"_Please, Vinyl... jus... jus' don't..."._

"_Come ON!, Lyra! Ya have toooo... to, you know... er, tell her about it! Yeah, tell her about it!"._

"_But I don't want to remre... rembr... re-remember!"._

"_Look, Lyra, pal! You just hafta choose! Either you * hic *, tell her or... or she will never understand... ya gotcha?"._

"_I... I don't... well, okay... maybe you're ri-"._

"_That's what I'm talking 'bout! Now sing with me, cutie!"._

And that was about it. The rest of the night at the bar was too blurry to recall. Only something about a crush and silly fillies.

Lyra looked away for a moment. Just the mere memory of her father was enough to turn on a blinking warning lamp in her mind. If she were to go back, there had to be a deep excavation of way too horrible levels. But if what Vinyl said was true, she had to bet it all at once. Bon Bon was silent for the moment. She still waited for that explanation to come. For a moment she thought Lyra just would stand there saying nothing. That was however a false guess.

Lyra nodded for her to come over into the other room, using a depressed face showing her seriousness. Bon Bon wanted to deny her the chance of gathering thoughts at first, but then she realized there was no point doing that. If Lyra really had an explanation, she had to hear it.

They had reached the large bed. Lyra got up first with Bon Bon following tight behind. She made sure there was a little distance between them, enough for Lyra to not reach her. That was okay for her too. She just wanted to talk. A deep sigh and last look on the floor, then she was ready.

"The reason to why I can't... well, hurt you is because of my foalhood...".

The roller coaster of horror began for Lyra. She started off with her and Vinyl's friendship, nearly losing Bon Bon's patience when she didn't seem to get anywhere in explaining.

Then she brought up her father...

Bon Bon, recently ready to choke Lyra due to her raging emotions, narrowed her eyes at the details. Abuse, fear, further abuse, broken promises, even more abuse and a whole world of made-up images of her family. Slow but steady she saw the development of terror in Lyra's eyes. The yellow circles shrank, leaving more white to let out the same psychotic look she had before. Sweat broke loose from her horned forehead, showing her mentality slowly falling apart for each finished sentence.

Lyra started to repeat words over and over. Saying the same thing twice before going onto another subject. She tilted her head violently. Her reality broke out...

"He... he hurt her! He hurt mom! He lied to me and everypony else! I just wanted to come home and see my parents smile at me! I just wanted to come home and see my parents smile! But she bled! She bled! And he hurt us!".

Bon Bon leaned away from her, actually scared of the development.

"He made me watch, made me watch, made me watch! He tied her, hurt her, screamed, yelled, hurt, and made her scream too, he made her scream with him over her! He thrust, she screamed! HE BUCKING RAPED HEEEEEEER!" Lyra finally roared and started screeching out her fear.

She put her hooves to the head and laid down on the side. A total flip-out tilted the inside of her brain, buzzed into nothing and displayed the images again. She saw her father, heard his laughter, his dark, evil laughter echoing in her head. And she was alone. All alone.

But never had she dared believing there would be anypony for her...

Bon Bon grit her teeth and threw herself over the tortured soul. The truth was so awful to her. This just couldn't be true. First Octavia's story and now this? And she thought she had seen pony-hell after her earlier life. But this mind-tearing screaming was more than enough evidence to her. Proof that she had indeed tried her fetish on a pony unable to even harm anypony.

It told so much more than she expected. Suddenly it wasn't that hard understanding why she flipped out like a maniac after finding her on the floor. It was too obvious that Lyra couldn't handle the truth. And in her case it was a very serious problem. All she knew was to embrace Lyra in a warm hug, press her entire body into hers, nuzzle her mane, caress her shoulders and... she didn't know what else to do. It felt like trying to control a storm when looking at her.

For once, reality showed mercy upon Bon Bon's soul...

Lyra stopped screaming in an instant and clenched her forelegs around the cream body. She embraced her several times in a row, seeking her body for comfort. Her voice turned into gasps. She felt like being in the rain, holding onto the only thing that could save her life. She was so afraid she'd loose the grip, thus clenched even harder. Her muscles nearly faltered, but held her in place.

"I'm right here, sweetie! I'm right here!" Bon Bon exclaimed out from her heart. She didn't even think about saying that. It just came naturally like a reflex. That warm feeling inside her body soothed her soul when she didn't feel even the slightest ashamed. Those words were truth.

"Don't leave me, Bon Bon! Please, don't leave me! I need you! I love you!" Lyra yelled in a stream of tears, using all her might to keep her lover in place. The scary world jumped her.

Bon Bon sought inspiration from her heart again, finding the correct words she already wanted to say. Her eyes soaked again as she held onto Lyra's cheeks, lowering herself to look straight into the mortified eyes. Her voice was calm and honest. She smiled.

"I... I love you, Lyra".

Lyra stared at Bon Bon. Her brain digested the words and warm look reaching all the way into her frightened heart. She saw the light that never had appeared to her before. It was her torch in the darkness. The imaginary took hold of her inner voice, demanded of her to reach out for the light and grasp it. Her eyes grew larger again as the adrenaline kept pumping through her veins. The violent tilting had turned into violent shivering. Shivering of excitement...

Bon Bon drew circles on the lime green cheek with her hoof. She kept smiling without remorse, truly wanting this moment more than ever. It had been the best of all days she ever could tell about, the day when she understood the love of her life even more than before.

And that was why she simply had to pull Lyra into a kiss.

Carefully connecting the soft lips, Bon Bon heard Lyra's faint gasps dying in the heat of their connection. The unicorn's hooves moved up to embrace the earth pony's neck, locking her in place to continue the gentle kiss. After a while, they opened their mouths to let inside the next step. Bon Bon fell back in the bed, letting Lyra be on top for no special reason at all. It wasn't about punishment, just... plain old lovemaking.

But the mind didn't cooperate.

Tears kept streaming from Bon Bon's eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Lyra's foalhood. What a foal she had been to not even imagine her past. She had done all those awful things. Willingly taunting Octavia to rape her, absorbed her selfishness in a try to cheat on her beloved pony. Did she deserve her? No, Lyra didn't need a pony that would abandon her just for the fetish. This wasn't right, she couldn't do this!

Suddenly their lips disconnected. Lyra panted deeply and tried to dive down to continue. But then she felt the fore hooves pressed to her shoulders. She opened her eyes, instantly looking at the reluctant mare.

"Lyra... I... I can't" Bon Bon said. Lyra didn't understand at first, her ability to interpret sudden interruptions in their lovemaking was too inexperienced.

"Wh-what?".

"I can't! I don't... I just... no!" she exclaimed and used force to push aside Lyra from her. She knew what would happen. She knew Lyra obviously was going to break apart again, living through another breakdown. And she knew especially that... she was ready for that. Lyra didn't deserve a cheating whorse like herself.

The cream equine jumped away from the bed, leaving Lyra all muddled and confused. But when she reached the door and opened it in haste, a flash in Lyra's eyes ignited her fears.

"No! Bon Bon! No! No! NOOO!".

But the yelling was of no use. So instead she leaped from the bed, slipped on the floor and hurt herself in a crash. However, she was already back on her hooves in the blink of an eye, fueled by the panic in her mind. She heard Bon Bon's hooves galloping down the hallway. Her own starting hitting the same hall. Her eyes managed to catch where her marefriend was going. The elevator. And she had been lucky since it already was on her floor, thus opening directly.

"BON BON! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the innocent pony known as Lyra hollered at the top of her lungs, flashing her terrified eyes and charged towards Bon Bon, ready to leap again any second. Bon Bon pressed the button to the lobby repeatedly, begging for it to close in time.

Just a few hooves left, and Lyra jumped towards the closing elevator doors...

* * *

><p>Bon Bon sat down and leaned against the wall, gasping for air while she heard Lyra's violent hammering on the door. The elevator's machinery started and brought her down floor after floor. She curled together with her hind knees close to her muzzle. She almost regret her decision. Those screams and yells hurt her soul like a butcher knife tearing out all her physical emotions. It hurt... hurt so much she couldn't believe this was the right decision. But she convinced herself it actually was the only right thing to do.<p>

Lyra can find somepony else... she doesn't deserve me, Bon Bon thought to herself.

After the bell had signaled the arrival of the elevator, Bon Bon was already standing up. She saw the three dressed ponies outside the elevator waiting for her to walk out. Sadly for them, they could only watch as the cream mare dragged her fore hoof over all the buttons on the panel before leaving the square space. She ignored the displeased grunts and lethal glares from the tight upper-classes, the only thing mattering now was that she could buy some time for her escape.

Yes, she had to leave the hotel this instant and get as far away as possible from the maddened mare on the higher floor. But her eyes were flushed and tired, her head ached, and for the love of Celestia would that bulb of anguish never leave her stomach?

Apparently not, because now she had to sit down again, leaning on the wall again like some beggar. Well, that's what she felt like right now. Her self-esteem was not like the courageous lone who had chosen this to leave her loved ones in mercy. No, she was a homeless hobo without a home, money, love...

"Why, hello miss!" a male voice called out from her left side. Bon Bon turned and was instantly stricken by the appearance of a trolley...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Russian translator:

Dobroye utro, Vinyl = good morning, Vinyl.

Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu = I love you too.

The second last chapter of this story! Go on to the second one to finally finish this story!

No brohoof yet.


	9. When the fat mare sing (part 2)

_Previously: after a whole few days of adventures involving sexual tension and unfaithful thoughts, Octavia and Vinyl finally manages to tie all ends in their relationship. The same can't be said by the other couple, unfortunately. When Lyra finally finds the courage to tell her story to Bon Bon, havoc breaks loose in Bon Bon's mind. She can't see how she in any way deserve Lyra after all she has done to cheat on her. Bon Bon disappears behind closing elevator doors, leaving Lyra behind, heartbroken and in a burning agony. Will the couple be able to reunite...?_

**When the fat mare sing**

Part 2

"Who... wait, I know you..." Bon Bon stated to herself, not actually in the mood to create any sort of conversation at all. But she couldn't deny the fact she had seen this particular pony during several different circumstances.

That light yellow earth pony colt with a mane looking like grass, short and loose with a strong green color. The white shirt and cap had already unveiled the truth in his occupation, it was pretty much like reading a the correct answers to a math test. Especially with that cleaning trolley standing right next to him in the hallway. Yep, that was definitively just another caretaker of this expensive hotel. Of course, that smile he wore didn't really fit somepony with such a lousy job.

"Yep, I know you too, miss. Or well, maybe not 'know' you, but I'm sure you're one of the two mares who lives in room 142. Company of Octavia von Clef, right?".

Bon Bon felt exposed. Did this pony know so much? Then how much did he know that he didn't tell about? Did he know they were more than just friends? Or at least used to be friends...

The colt walked away from his trolley and sat down in front of the cream mare. His smile was meant to soothe, ensure anypony else he just wanted to be friendly and perhaps even help. But that was of course only Bon Bon's interpretation. Without knowing it, she felt a little string of´comfort stroking her mentality. The cleaner quickly glanced on the elevator before opening his mouth.

"It hasn't really been easy to avoid all the commotion since you guys moved in a few days ago. I've even had the... er, 'honor' of meeting Octavia von Clef herself" he explained, sounding a little reluctant when mentioning the part about that scary cellist. "Must be really awesome to know such a famous pony, eh?".

He really tried to be friendly. Too bad he was unaware of Bon Bon's current instability. She still resisted the idea of talking to this stranger she hardly knew the name of. What did he want anyway? Didn't he know this mare was a cheating whorse? Was he that stupid?

"Yeah... a real mind-blower" she said silently, hanging with her head to avoid eye-contact. But that wasn't enough to drive away this colt's attention. He laid his head on the side, attempting to continue his harmless behavior.

"Sounds like somepony could use some ventilation. Though times behind ya?".

"Heh... you don't know half of it...".

The colt chuckled. "Nope, I sure as hay don't. But do YOU know... that sometimes the easiest way to get rid of a headache is to just get some fresh air...?".

Bon Bon finally looked into the colt's eyes, meeting his nice expression right the moment before he finished the sentence. "... And you can consider me as your free space to breathe in!".

The mare couldn't prevent the slight snort. It actually did sound like a good idea. Just get all these annoying thought out of her head and be rid of them for good. Sure, maybe it wouldn't help in any way, but what else could she do really? It would take some time for Lyra to get down her, so hiding with another pony somewhere deep in the hotel would do her good.

"But don't you have work to do?" Bon Bon asked.

"Not to worry, miss. Today is a very special day, you see. He he he..." he chuckled gladly while the cream mare got up on her hooves. She cocked an eyebrow, catching his attention in an instant. "He he... but why don't you tell me your story first... then I'll tell you what I mean".

Bon Bon was told to meet the cleaner over at the bar just so he could park his trolley in the storage room. Later on they both sat on a different seat, got served by the bartender who Bon Bon hadn't met before, then settled down to talk. He invited her to talk by allowing her to order anything she wanted on the menu. The mare had already decided on her way, and the cleaner pony was yet again forced to order a root beer. He didn't introduce himself, but neither did Bon Bon care about his name. He was just a friendly cleaner.

Before the drinks had arrived, the cleaner leaned a fore knee on the bar counter, smiling reassuringly at the mare like always since they met.

"So shoot" he said, queuing Bon Bon to lean over the counter too, revealing her story like it was another story told from the slum or something. But of course, this was after all just another story from a cheating pony who didn't know what faithfulness meant. A tale of the mare who thought her beloved pony wasn't enough for her, how she so selfishly tried to taunt another pony to have brutal sex with her. Of course, she kept the details about what kind of sex she wanted out of the picture, knowing that was a little too much to spill.

The bartender served the ponies their drinks, then immediately walked away due to the cleaner waving his fore hoof at him, silently shooing him away. The black stallion rolled his eyes and did as he was signaled to do.

The cleaner was amazed to know this mare nearly had sex with the heir of the famous von Clef family. He learned the secret Bon Bon didn't care about, the fact that Octavia was a fillyfooler. Not that he cared, he just wanted to hear more about this story. Sure, he expected some real trouble minding it involved the famous cellist, but not ever could he imagine this sort of intimate things to ever reach his ears.

Bon Bon found difficulty when talking coming to the part about the sex itself, something the colt didn't mind id she ignored. Well, he wouldn't mind, but the serious ambiance had grown too thick to be interrupted. But then she suddenly finished with the part of the elevator. She looked him in the eyes again, seeing his dumbstruck face while holding his drink close to the lips.

"Hm... that that's about it" she ended, causing the colt to flash out of his frozen stare.

"Woa... oh, er... wow!" he exclaimed, shaking his while turning to the counter to throw a gulp down his hatch. Bon Bon sighed and tasted her own glass. This was just what she expected. He would just be sitting there without a word to say, unable to help her even after this reflection. She almost felt like walking away now...

But that was until the colt turned back, looking a little curious at her.

"Okay... that was without doubt a story to hear..." he began, immediately cut off by the cream mare.

"Mhm...".

"But you have to tell me something again".

"What?" Bon Bon answered

The colt rubbed his eyes and then stroke his chin in succession, gathering thoughts to form the correct words.

"Er... why did you... run from your marefriend?".

The mare wanted to face hoof. To her it was so obvious why she was forced to leave Lyra.

"Ugh, don't you understand? I tried to cheat on her, for the love of Celestia!".

"Yeah, I got that part. But what happened in the middle of it?".

"Well, I..." Bon Bon hesitated. "I... stopped...".

"Why?".

That wasn't the first time Bon Bon had asked herself that question. She was selfish, that was what! She just wanted somepony to abuse her the way Lyra couldn't. It was all about her needs for a good time of sex. She had lost her sympathy for the delicate mare, ventured into a world of forbidden fruits where she looked for the most prohibited one. And that was Octavia...

"I realized I... didn't... didn't want to" she answered like it was a statement to herself. She didn't meet the male pony's face anymore. All she wanted now was to dig into this mess she just discovered. Was it really that simple?

"You do understand you've made a kinda weird decision, right?".

And there the interest for the mess died. She instantly turned her head to the cleaner, nearly blurting out the words she found directly after that question and statement. She stared coldly at him to show how displeased she was to hear him saying such a rude thing. Or at least that was rude according to herself. But the colt merely shoved away the glare by leaning a little back, throwing a glance at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Tell ya what, Bon Bon... tonight's a special night" the colt said casually.

"What about it..." she nearly hissed, revealing her new problems to contain the anger in her system. The male equine waved a hoof for her to cool down so he could explain what he meant. Done and done, the mare gave her company a chance to explain himself after he emptied his drink and leaned forward again... smiling as usual.

"I don't think you don't deserve her, Bon Bon. And you wanna know why? Because even when you had the opportunity to cheat on your marefriend, you managed to stop yourself. And even if that didn't happen until it was really close being too late, it's still better than never".

Bon Bon listened. She thought that was correct logic, but still what about it?

"And the way you describe, er... Lyra, right! She sounds like a really wonderful filly. But I suppose when you put it the way you just did that she need somepony who can watch her and... I dunno, make her feel safe".

She looked at him a few times, shifting back and forth from the hard counter. Yeah, that was true what he said...

"You're a pretty endurable mare, I can see that. And do you really fell glad after leaving Lyra?" he asked pedagogically like he suddenly had become Bon Bon's personal shrink. She hesitated to answer at all there. But the shake was inevitable, she wasn't happy to leave her love. Not in that way. Not in any way at all, actually.

"So you still decided to play the role of a martyr by sacrificing your relationship with the mare you were in love with..." he paused to sigh. "Oh my, Bon Bon... you seriously think such a fragile heart like hers can survive that?".

She came to a slow epiphany. It hurts to realize your mistakes, and this one certainly was in a league of its own for Bon Bon. She put her hooves to her head and laid down on the wooden bench so she could hide her shame.

"If there's anything selfish you've done... it's what you're doing right now" he finished, knowing no more words could help the broken spirit next to him. She didn't cry, but were ever so close to do so. Her inner emotions burned up into cinder like they had done so many times earlier, leaving little for her to tread on when looking for a solution.

"Then... t-then what am I... what am I s-supposed to... t-to do?" she said weakly to prevent the sobbing from breaking out. The colt patted on her shoulder. He didn't mean for her to break down into a shell of her former self... especially not when there was a solution at hoof. He leaned down to her ear, smiling again.

"You know, Bon Bon... I've already told you tonight's a special night. And during special nights... special things happen" he whispered self-confidently into the cream ear. Bon Bon remained still. She didn't want to move.

"Listen, girl: I might have what it takes to help you out. But all we can do is hope it will work out...".

And the colt kept whispering in Bon Bon's ear, slowly gaining her interest...

* * *

><p>I had taken Vinyl less than a minute to recognize the ear-shattering hollers from Lyra in the hallway. Sadly it took much longer time for her to calm her friend down. Octavia had managed to make sure everypony went back to their rooms before they started investigating in who the hay made that awful noise. Lyra cried without end. She refused to talk during the ordeal of sorrow, drenching her own voice and leaving herself incapable of even trying to communicate. It had taken another half hour for her to finally start breathing normally. She rolled over in Octavia and Vinyl's bed, sweeping the blanket over her body to hide herself. In the meantime, the recently mentioned mares had a conversation in the small kitchen...<p>

"So she's gone, eh?".

Octavia simply nodded to that answer. Her own imagination didn't serve well nor her thoughts of where that certain mare could be residing in a moment like this. Pondering to the sweet music of a crying mare wasn't the easiest either. Thank Celestia Lyra finally calmed down a little bit.

"Well, I suppose there's no point guessing. Bon Bon must have done something wrong!" Vinyl stated angrily with a hoof hitting the kitchen table.

"That ez not tu be said so fast, Vinyl..." Octavia added indifferently while leaning over the table, gaining Vinyl's attention as they met each others eyes. "Bon Bon seemed very determined tu rebuild her relationship just like I did. Something has gone vrong".

Vinyl looked at Octavia for a few seconds, then she decided there was no point trying to argue about that. If that moment they had turned Octavia around into what she is now, Bon Bon had to be a whole new mare too. But then why would she just leave Lyra like a broken vase? Speaking of witch, she thought...

"Mkay... then let's see if Lyra wants to talk" she said and turned to the larger room with Octavia right behind her.

They found the blanket she was hiding under on the bed. Vinyl sighed and walked up to the big lump still sobbing away its sadness without any success. The unicorn threw a determined look at the approaching Octavia, signaling that she got this if she just could do it her way. The light gray mare didn't deny her methods that were yet to be shown, thus allowed Vinyl to lean over the big lump with spread forelegs over it.

"Ly~yra..." she tuned softly, carefully embracing the big bulb under the blanket. She repeated a few times to get her friend in a better mood. Not that she expected it to work in extreme cases like this, but it was still worth a try. She heard the silent response of a dying sobbing. She took it as her queue to unroll the blanket from Lyra's head, so off she went to get rid of the blocking thing.

An unpleasant, yet still familiar, display of the sad Lyra drove down the smile on Vinyl's lips. It hadn't been the first time she found her crying in a corner or beneath a pile of leafs, but she was used to do so. Playing the role of that helpful filly who always were there for her was no problem for her, even if she was fully aware of the limits now.

Lyra's drenched eyes opened so her yellow circles could meet Vinyl's scarlet ones.

"Hi~i, Lyra. You want some company?" she asked incredibly carefully, approaching the scared animal with ever so small steps. The lime green unicorn sniffed up her last tear and nodded, queuing Vinyl to glance at her marefriend and nod for her to come closer. Octavia sat down on the other side of Lyra, comfortably placing herself on the bed. "Tell us vhat happened, Lyra...".

After a few more seconds of sniveling, Lyra finally found security between the two ponies. It was okay for her to tell what she more would like to forget this instant. But the pain was unbearable enough to remain, thus just a heartbeat away for her to just scream it out. But calmness had settled down in her mind, so she carefully brought out piece by piece what happened.

She told them everything. How angry Bon Bon was at her in the beginning, when she accidentally slipped her secret, how she was forced to tell Bon Bon about it, and the most gruesome part...

Lyra actually remembered that breakdown. It was excruciating, embarrassing and not to mention Celestia-awful. Vinyl sympathized by hugging her during that part of the speech. She had been there before, thus fully aware of the havoc breaking out in her friend's mind. Octavia didn't have the exact same experience, but she could very well imagine what Lyra talked about when it came to breaking apart...

"... and t-then... I just couldn't do anything. She...s-she... Bon Bon just... disappeared behind the doors. And I... I... hnng..." Lyra whimpered and buried her muzzle in the blanket.

Octavia patted her back and Vinyl kept embracing her. None of them found the luxury of consoling words. Bon Bon had ran away with vague reasons that they couldn't quite put the hoof on what it was. That until Octavia displayed once again why she was the brain in her relationship. Her eyes narrowed into a suspicious look while she glanced at another part of the room.

"Vhait, Lyra... did you say Bon Bon... said she 'could not'...?" Octavia asked with a hoof rubbing her chin.

"Yeah... she just stopped kissing... me and... a-and said that... bu-but why?" Lyra sobbed up. Vinyl looked at Octavia equally suspicious, however not even close to the same revelation as Octavia was.

But that was because Octavia had seen things Vinyl hadn't. She had discovered much about Bon Bon which convinced her to think there had to be a deeper meaning than just something simple like fear. She had gone as far as herself, almost reaching the part when cheating was an exact fact. Remorse was something they shared when their realizations came about what they actually did. Thus... there had to be another reason.

"Perhaps Bon Bon think... she do not... er, vhat is ze vord again..." Octavia wondered and looked questioningly at Vinyl.

"Uhh... want?".

"No...".

"Ca... care?.

"No! You knov: vhen you vant something but have done vrong so you don't...".

"Deserve?".

"Da!* Deserve. Perhaps she does not think she deserve you, Lyra" Octavia finally managed to finish, awkwardly enough smiling due to her gratitude over finding the word. Vinyl frowned at her marefriend.

"What? Wait, what? Don't deserve her? Why does she think that?" Lyra asked desperately like that was the actual reason even though she wasn't sure. And that question made it uncomfortable for Octavia to answer. However, she knew Vinyl already was aware of the truth. And she already had the strength to speak of the past.

"Did she not tell you that Bon Bon and I..." she paused and tilted her head a few times, rolling her eyes in the process to shake off the embarrassment.

"Oh... yeah, she did... Oh, Celestia she did..." Lyra stated and looked down at the blanket again before turning back to Octavia. "Did you... a-all the way?".

"Er, no! No, no, no, we stopped before that. I svear" Octavia ensured, flushing and waving her hoof to end the subject. Lyra put her hooves over her eyes and sighed.

"But why would she run away, then? I still love her! I want her and nopony else, why did she have to run, why couldn't she jus-".

Vinyl cut off by merely patting Lyra's mane, sending the lime green unicorn into another session of sobbing. Vinyl didn't know if there was any point in saying this, but she had to take the subject Bon Bon of Lyra's mind. Her eyes glanced away, giving her time to think of that poster she saw down at the restaurant yesterday.

"You know, Lyra... there's a concert playing tonight at the restaurant..." she began which made the other ponies look at her with different set of eyes. "I'm sure Bon Bon is still in the hotel. Perhaps she just need time to think about her mistakes... and maybe she will show up at the restaurant?".

Octavia did not see the logic in Vinyl's choice of idea. In difference from some other ponies...

"Really? You think she'll be there?" Lyra asked with newborn hope blooming out from her thoughts, truly radiating her potential happiness. Vinyl leaned in closer with a confident but majorly cocky smile.

"You bet I do".

Lyra felt her clouds of despair tearing apart by the sunshine. Her hope ran out over the fields and rolled around in the warm grass, basking itself in the comforting sunshine. In a matter of seconds, she threw away the blanket and jumped down to the floor, grinning widely at the mares.

"Can we go, can we go, can we go?!" she repeated several times, practically bursting from the dose of renewed joy.

It was at that moment Octavia leaned at Vinyl, looking more skeptical than ever.

"Vhat are you doing, Vinyl?" she whispered with a hoof covering her mouth. It didn't really matter since Lyra was skipping around like she had been directly injected with the wrong kind of happiness.

"I'm doing what I can do. I don't wanna see her like this" Vinyl whispered back.

"But this does not help her!".

"Have a little faith, Octy" she finished and winked.

Octavia leaned back and sighed out of worry. She then spent the rest of the day wondering, leaving Lyra and Vinyl to the search for Bon Bon. They returned later without any success. It seemed to her all hope rested on Vinyl's bold bet, but would Celestia's dice roll her way or straight to Discord?

Maybe Vinyl was right. All she needed was just a little... hope...

* * *

><p>Luna's night had fallen. The rich society of stallions and mares gathered outside in a perfectly shaped line into the restaurant. Order and social standards were at top levels for everypony, this surely would be a night for them all to enjoy, remember and chuckle at the good old time when middle-class ponies weren't allowed in Canterlot.<p>

"Out of the way, coming through, gotta hurry, passing by!" Vinyl exclaimed while shoving aside the ponies in her way. Several of them fell aside, grunting at the rude behavior until a few couples decided to put an end to this. Right when Vinyl was about to bump away a rich mare with her behind, a whole wall of the upper-classes stood in her way. Vinyl hit the breaks and stared at the crowd from behind her thick shades.

"What in the name of Celestia herself are you doing, young lady?!".

"Myes, don't you know what you're doing is very rude!".

"Now YOU go back in line and apologize to-".

Right when the stuck-up stallion with the monocle and fat wallet as a cutie mark was about to finish his sentence, everypony widened their eyes at the mare who walked up behind Vinyl. It was hard to not recognize the light gray coat of this female beauty wearing a bow-tie ever so elegantly. The stallion fell into silence and straightened his back like Nightmare Moon herself whipped him in shape, nearly losing his style when the clear eyes of Octavia von Clef stared straight into his own.

"Privet*... please move aside" she said bluntly without any further introduction aside from the cold stare.

The annoyed tone was everything needed for the crowd of stallions and mares to immediately move aside, forming an alley up to the practically empty restaurant. Vinyl grinned and waved for Lyra to come. The timid little thing quickly trotted past the frozen ponies. Octavia smiled as the white unicorn nuzzled her cheek before walking into the large room.

That little gesture caused several eyebrows from the crowd to raise. But before anypony even could gather air in their lungs, Octavia had already glanced at all of them with an unimpressed grimace. The crowd smiled nervously, allowing the highly respectable mare to go on...

"Octavia! Over here!" Vinyl shouted from a table in front of the newly constructed scene. Right next to the bar was a large red curtain with a simple chair in front of it. A microphone was the only thing left to discovered aside from the focused light shining on the narrow opening between the curtains. All the tables and chairs were arranged to be in front of the little scene and not scattered everywhere as usual. However, there were lots of room in front of the stage, obviously meant for ponies to dance in. The lights were also turned off, allowing the strong beam to reign over the darkness as the last resort of life.

Octavia smiled at the scenery and walked up to the table where her loud lover and shier friend sat. Lyra had a face only interpretable as anxiousness, thus her reason for leaning into Vinyl.

"You... you sure she'll be here?".

Vinyl bit her lower lip, keeping up the smile even due to Octavia's murdering look at her.

"Of... course!" she ensured once again, causing Octavia to slap a hoof over her own face. But Lyra only found joy in those words, thus instantly sat straight without the shade of a doubt. The cellist shook her head, praying for Vinyl a miracle would fall down from nowhere and help her. It was not until that moment the unicorn understood maybe Lyra was trusting her a little too much. Or at least interpreting her words from earlier a tad wrong. She started clopping her hooves nervously, convincing herself everything would work out fine in the end.

Everypony had gathered around the tables, filled every seat they could, sat down, and suddenly the spotlight intensified at the scene. All the ponies turned to the point of interest where a light yellow colt appeared from behind the curtain. Octavia and Vinyl recognized him as the cleaner they had seen every now and then, only this time he wore a black jacket over the white shirt and the cap was gone so everypony could see his loose green mane. A gentle knock on the microphone, and he felt ready.

"Hiya, everypony!".

You could hear Vinyl's voice from afar, but the silence was indeed deafening. Most ponies just kept their unimpressed look, including Octavia. The colt cocked an eyebrow at first but then realized his grave error, thus cleared his throat and tried again.

"Uhm... I mean: greetings, mares and gentelcolts!"

And then the audience applauded gently by clopping their hooves on the tables, including Octavia while Vinyl smacked her muzzle to the table.

During the shower of gratitude, another male equine walked out next to the slightly younger one. Wearing a natural black coat on his earth pony body and a guitar over his chest, sitting down on the chair apparently meant for him, carrying the most self-confident look in his eyes and warmest smile that had seduced several mares in the crowd: Black Russian.

"I've always wondered how you play a guitar with bare hooves..." Vinyl whispered to Octavia, then received a response in form of a fore hoof straight in the guts by mentioned cellist.

"Thank you all for your presence this evening! Tonight we will entertain you all with some smooth music from the heart of Manehattan itself. And for your information: it cost a month's worth of salary for me to attend to this evening, he he he...".

Suddenly you could hear crickets in the silent audience.

"Whatever, let's do this. Black Russian on the guitar, mares and gentlecolts!" the colt went on, queuing the black stallion to sit down on the less comfortable chair. His hindlegs crossed as he gripped the neck of the acoustic guitar, the strings squeezed out a relaxed tone resembling a warm summer evening's breeze. Several ponies from the crowd instantly enjoyed the music, thus leaning back while several waiters walked around the tables to pick up orders for drinks.

Octavia closed her eyes and drank in the tones. This was indeed the kind of music she could enjoy even if it wasn't really out of the classic versions of instruments like cellos, bass, lyres and...

It was at that moment when Octavia thought of the lyre that she looked at the mare carrying the same name. Vinyl noticed and turned her eyes to the lime green pony. Her eyes were wide just like the gap in her mouth.

"That's... our song..." she said even due to the utter disbelief roaming her mind.

"What?" Vinyl asked without a clue about what she meant. Octavia had one, however.

"It's... the song they played at that club we met... Bon Bon and I".

Suddenly Vinyl actually listened to the to music. It was not until the colt began to sing that she understood what the hay Lyra talked about.

_Mother, father, lilies and daisies._

_The sun woke me up today._

_Fortunes promised me this day_

_where her eyes would meet mine._

_Rains of ache couldn't hurt this moment_

_where our lips met._

"Oh my frigging Luna it is" Vinyl deadpanned, sounding awfully discomfort while putting her fore hooves to her head. Octavia understood how painful it had to be hearing this song that once was meant to seal Lyra's relationship with the pony she loved. She bit her lower lip and turned back her eyes towards the scene... only to widen them in surprise

Lyra's eyes drowned in tears, but her mouth was quiet. She grit her teeth as hard as she could and buried her hooves in the table sheet.

"Look, no worries Lyra. I'll ask him to play another song an-".

"No..." Lyra cut off as her eyes nearly went bloodshot. Vinyl didn't understand until her marefriend tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and saw the last pony she actually expected to see.

Bon Bon. Standing right in front of Octavia with a weak smile on her lips. Lyra had seen her the moment the lyrics played out. She wanted to jump at her, hugging so hard she'd probably kill her. Happiness and sorrow blew up in her head, resulting in a combustive concoction spreading the seeds of anguish in her heart. It hurt seeing her again. But at the same time it soothed.

The standing mare gave all the ponies around the table a glance before ending up with her eyes on the lime green unicorn. Meanwhile, the lyrics kept coming.

_Mother, father, lilies and daisies._

_My heart speaks for her_

_in a way I cannot understand._

_But her music plays_

_from that lyre_

_to find my lips._

"Lyra..." Bon Bon said clearly and extended a foreleg, sending a jolt of worry into the timid heart inside Lyra's chest. "May I...?".

Vinyl and Octavia reluctantly looked at the cornered unicorn who seemed to burst out any second. She shivered. At first they both thought she would run away or start screaming. But they were wrong, ever so wrong.

Lyra got up slowly from the chair, shoving it back under the table without removing her eyes from the cream earth pony. They both walked away to the empty square in front of the two ponies creating the fine music and vocal. Other ponies in the audience saw their initiative coming up when the sight of two mares walking up to the dance floor struck them. Other couples invited themselves and joined Bon Bon and Lyra.

It was a song in a rhythm best suited for intimate dancing, meaning they couldn't just shake their hooves on all four to the beat. No, this required all participants to get up on their hindlegs and lean towards their partner. It was no hard task for Bon Bon, nor Lyra. They jumped up and leaned forward, resting the fore hooves over the others shoulder, nuzzling their muzzles for each careful step they took. And then the chorus played out...

_My heart speaks for itself, father._

_I took that step for her, mother._

_Lilies and daisies_

_play that lyre just once more._

Lyra inhaled deeply through her snout. She loved that fragrance of candy she always could feel from Bon Bon's body, especially from the neck. It was her candy, this beloved sweetness who gave her comfort during hard times. Vinyl meant much to her, but she had decided to continue the next chapters of her life with this mare in her grasp. But why if she left her again?

What if she ran away again?

Bon Bon opened her eyes. She met the yellow colt on the stage, it was thanks to him all this could play out. Was it Celestia's intention for them to meet this day? She didn't know. But one thing was for sure...

"Lyra. I'm sorry..." she started off easily, unnerving the unicorn in grasp even more than she already was. She shuddered in fear, constantly reminding her what happened earlier. Their relationship was so fragile, so easily broken only because she couldn't control herself. This had to be the beginning of the end, she thought.

"I'm sorry I ran away like that. I was... confused and disappointed about myself".

"Y-you were confused? What do you think I was when you... y-you...".

Bon Bon moved a fore hoof to caress the soft neck of her lover. She could smile again and forgive herself for that foalish decision she had made earlier. It somehow felt a little easier going on now.

"Yes. Yes, I know Lyra. It was wrong of me to just run away without explaining a thing. And I'm so sorry about it I almost want to hurt myself for doing so..."

"Don't!" Lyra almost yelped. Her tight grip intensified over Bon Bon's shoulder.

"Calm down, Lyra. That's all past now. I want to start over, start my new future with you".

Lyra leaned away, brushing her cheek over the cream one. Their eyes met. Lyra's worried ones and Bon Bon's relaxed ones. "But... but how can I trust you? Weren't you afraid of my shifting? Weren't you..."

"Sch! Look, the singer is about to say something" Bon Bon cut off and pointed at the mentioned colt. She released herself from Lyra's tight embrace and got down on all four. The music tunes from Black Russian's guitar drowned in the noise of the cleaner's loud voice. He stopped singing the lyrics as the music played on. Lyra turned her eyes to the sudden interruption.

"Well, mares and gentlecolts. This is a very special song, you see. It tells about a mare. A mare who fell in love with another mare who was a lyrist. She didn't receive her parents blessing for this, but still decided to propose to her with a beautiful bracelet...".

Yes... yes she did, Lyra thought. That was why she loved this song so much. It was like meant for them to have this as their own, special song. But what did he...

"But the song never told what the lyrist answered... so let's all hope that she says YES, everypony!" he shouted as the light from the big lamp turned away from him.

Lyra's heart stopped when she felt the light hitting her. All the ponies both on the floor and around the tables stopped with whatever they did and locked their eyes at the beam of light. They gasped, especially Vinyl and Octavia. And Lyra turned ever so slowly around...

Bon Bon was down on her hind knee, holding a little box revealing a shining bracelet with a rolled candy made out of small diamonds on it. She smiled nervously at her marefriend.

"I will always stay with you, Lyra. And to prove that: Will you marry me?" she asked.

Lyra dropped her jaw as her eyes opened wide. She saw the reflection of light on the diamonds, sending a pure sparkle all over her yellow irises. The mouth shut like lightning struck by, the tears flooded. A swelling emotion shot the strongest beam through Lyra's inner. Her emotions trembled and infected the rest of her body like the worst disease Equestria ever had seen. She threw her head down. It was the last try to hold back everything, including frowning as hard as she possibly could with her eyebrows and lips. She remembered the hurt in her heart when she ran. She recalled the pain. And she conjured the ache...

Vinyl and Octavia hugged each other, gritting teeth with wide-open eyes.

The rich ponies held their breath.

The cleaner pony and Black Russian didn't dare blink.

Bon Bon's heart stopped.

"... Yes... yes, I will, Bon Bon..." Lyra said as she raised her face, revealing the wide grin and tears of happiness.

The cleaner pony and Black Russian raised their hooves, the rich ponies gasped again, Vinyl screamed in excitement, then Vinyl realized Octavia had fainted on the floor.

Bon Bon finally inhaled and heard the words. She let go of the tear stored up in her eye which she had struggled to not break. Lyra held up her right foreleg, giving the kneeling earth pony her chance to take out the bracelet from the box. She opened it and placed it elegantly above the delicate fore knee, pressing it to cause the clicking noise and lock it around the soft leg. There it was. Lyra was engaged.

Bon Bon put down the box and stood up on all four, beholding her beautiful future wife in tears. She pounced at her, embracing the unicorn she just gave the ultimate promise. Their bodies pressed harder than ever together, then their lips met...

The rich ponies didn't know what to say about this. Sure, it was not very normal that two of the same sex got married, and would it really mean the same? Did they even have rights to do this like anypony else? They all looked at each other in confusion over their mixed reactions.

Suddenly they heard a strong stomping coming from one of the table. The upper-classes discovered the earth pony mare who just recently woke up from her black-out. Stomping her hooves rapidly on the polished floor together with an overexcited unicorn next to her, Octavia von Clef openly blessed the newly formed couple by applauding in the good old pony-way.

The rich ponies understood the meaning of this. If a member of the von Clef family approved this, then who were they to say no? Thus, they all gently stomped their hooves to show their own approval of this.

The moment lasted forever into the night. The restaurant rocked from the blessings falling over the two mares in love. A promise had been made, and the two who so willingly had agreed to it planned on keeping it for the rest of their lives. And to give the final celebration, the yellow colt grabbed the microphone again.

"Now, everypony! Come up and join this happy couple on the dance floor!".

* * *

><p>Vinyl walked through the halls of the expensive hotel, feeling a little disappointed after what she just did. She went inside the room where her marefriend waited for her. She closed the door behind her and sighed deeply.<p>

"Vell, did you ask him?" the foreign mare asked from the bathroom. She had already noticed the door closing thanks to her sensitive ears.

"No... he was nowhere to be found after the show. The same about the bartender" the white unicorn answered in defeat and got up on the bed, relaxing her tired legs after all that dancing earlier.

Octavia sighed in disappointment.

"Hov sad... it vould be very pleasant to knov his name at least..." she stated even though it already was obvious that was the reason why Vinyl looked for him in the first place.

"Yeah... but what can you do about it?" Vinyl replied and leaned back on the bed, laying her head comfortably on the pillow. She didn't find anything to talk about all of a sudden, in difference from the cellist hidden in the bathroom.

"So... hov is Bon Bon and Lyra doing?".

"It's been three hours since they hang the 'do not disturb'-sign on the doorknob".

"Da...?".

"The bedsprings are still squeaking...".

"Ah".

"Yeah".

The silence fell back in place, giving Vinyl the time to take off her shades and put them on the desk next to the bed. She felt good about herself now, knowing her beloved friend was in safe hooves. She didn't need to worry about her now, nor less think of her. Things had changed so dramatically this few days that had passed. A comfortable feeling called trust rested around her and reached all the way into the bathroom. And speaking of witch...

"How's it going in there?" Vinyl asked self-confidentially as she crossed her forelegs behind her neck. A groan could be heard before the accent born in Mos-Cow massaged her ears. "Do I really have tu vear this, Vinyl? It feels so... not vorthy..." she said nervously.

"Heh... well, you asked if I had any kind of fetish at all..." Vinyl said with a touch of sinister thoughts in her voice. She turned her eyes to the bathroom door and beheld the earth pony walking out with the strongest blush on her cheeks.

Octavia in a maid dress. Everything from the black stockings to the white rosette in her mane.

Vinyl's pulse elevated as she saw the blushing mare raising her hindleg to see of there were anything wrong with the dress. The grin on her lips spoke of lusts breaking free from the darkest part of her mind. She swallowed to contain the excitement.

"Now: who... is my little innocent and underpaid maid from Mos-Cow?".

Octavia frowned at first. But then she got into character, cleared her throat and piled on the accent.

"Ahem... I... I am jour little maid, miztress Vinyl...".

Vinyl felt the shiver of excitement running down her spine when the wondrous foreign accent tickled her ears the right way. It vibrated so nice she barely knew how to keep holding herself back anymore. "Yes... yes, you are. And I have something for you to clean...".

"Vhat ez et...?".

Without words, Vinyl answered by simply spreading her hindlegs wide, licking her lips to allure her little housekeeper. And even though Octavia pretended like she disliked all of this... she had a hard time ignoring the soak between her own hindlegs...

_Prologue:_

The night went on like always over the rooftops of Manehattan. Another day was approaching in a few hours. New promises were meant to happen for each day, but for now there could only be so many. A cold breeze moved down from the window of room 120, swayed all the way to the open street where two ponies stood in silence.

"So this is it?" the black stallion known as Black Russian asked, sounding awfully depressed even though his face spoke of indifference. A gentle hoof caressed his chin.

"Yeah... after everything tonight... after helping Bon Bon get that expensive bracelet... and getting so close to Octavia von Clef. I can't stay here anymore".

Black Russian sighed. "But what about me, then? That proposal was so beautiful...".

The yellow colt chuckled and leaned closer to the handsome stallion.

"Don't worry, handsome... I'll be back for you one day" he said...

… and kissed the stallion on the lips. They prolonged the moment for several seconds, soon ending when the yellow colt realized he had to go now. He disconnected and fixed his jacket, doing his best to prevent the eye-contact.

"You promise?" Black Russian asked, on the edge of failing to trust. And those words brought out the most reassuring smile he had seen so far from the colt.

"By the name of the von Wash family... I will come back for you...".

His last words before turning around and walking down the chilly street. Black Russian remained, loyal to his work and faithful in the male who just walked away from him. His eyes closed, squeezing out a tear that turned into many more. But they weren't there because of sorrow, happiness or anger. No.

They were tears of ecstasy...

**Tears of Ecstasy**

**The end**

**Author's note:**

Well, only one overdue thanks to the autumn-break for one week from school. Whoopie...

No, but seriously guys! Thanks for sticking with me this entire story, ALL OF YOU! I'll admit, this ending is probably one of my cheesiest so far. Ugh, I'm not really living up to my reputation as an awful writer with inner demons (even though that voice in my head still want me to kill...).

It's wonderful to finally see this story going to an end since I actually must say I had a real pain finishing it. There wasn't much more to squeeze out from this story, but I think I got out the most of it. Oh... and about the cleaner pony's name? Read his last line and try remember where you've read it before in this story.

Now! Thank you all once again, and I'll see you in my next story! Which one it will be? Heh, I'll tell you guys when it's time!

BROHOOF ON YA ALL!

_/Soul Hook_


End file.
